Digimon: Relics
by Titen-Sxull
Summary: More than a century has passed since any human has set foot into the Digital World. A slumbering darkness awakens and a mysterious ancient force calls a new set of Digi-Destined.
1. Chapter One: The Forgotten Gate

Chapter One: The Forgotten Gate

Solara turned her radiant hazel eyes towards the window. The rain drops were chasing each other towards the ground on their gravity driven journey. Despite their speed they hit the ground producing only a gentle patter, which calmed Solara's racing soul. Her eyes turned from fiery fervor to overwhelming calm. She reached her graceful hand out the window to greet the rain, a few drops caressed her skin, exciting her nerves and causing her to get goosebumps. She retracted her hand just before the cold rain could make her exposed flesh numb. She slid the window shut and returned to the broken world she inhabited.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the last of the cool fall air that lingered in front of the window. Her soul was weary and tired, she felt as though a weight had been on her shoulders from birth, a burden she carried within, which now, at seventeen years old, she searched for a way to relinquish. She had run from her past to a present where the sun shone like a gray bulb dangling like something out of a film noir, but it was brighter than the shadow she'd crawled from. But, she reconciled, we all have scars, we're all just wounded souls which have been stitched shut so that the bleeding can stop. The ideas brought a few tears to her eyes, they shot down her cheeks like bullets and fell to the sheets of her worn gray bed. A bed, if you could consider it such, more of a cot really, but what could an orphanage provide other than slightly better than poverty conditions.

She stood, her one piece gray rag of an outfit shook with the shivers she felt as cold raced up her bare feet. But something else in the air caused Solara to shudder and tremble like a leaf, a beautiful leaf as it is shaken free from its branch and begins its descent into the unknown. An energy sparked around in the air, Solara could feel it, almost taste the change. She looked around at the sparse and worn countenances of the other girls, but none seemed to grasp that anything was off. Was she the only one who could feel it? Her senses couldn't have been lying, they hadn't lied to her yet.

Something was indeed amiss, but Solara was not the only one who felt it reverberating in the air. Across the city Thompson Amos stood in the rain and looked at the sky. As though invoking spiritual help he stared into the sky wondering what had changed. At the beginning he thought it was indigestion, but whatever it was he had to go, far away from his dysfunctional family. His step-father had been poison to the home he'd once called utopia, now he called the library home. Now he stood outside the library in the rain, letting the drops speak to him, and tell him their angst. What was it? He felt it tug at his heart, pulling on him, he could feel it permeating, flowing in the air, digging into his skin to afflict every pore with a strange sensation. He felt it leading him, and he began to follow.

Across the city the rain was just beginning to fall, this time it was heavy, in droves, and it woke the sleeping girl. Vera's eyes strained open, revealing their dazzling shade of sage. She too felt it.

"John," she said shaking her sleeping boyfriend awake, "what is that?"

"It's just the rain, go to sleep."

"No, not the rain, the message it carries."

"What?" John asked, his concern for her made him sit straight up.

Vera stood and approached the window and put her hand to the frozen pane.

"What are you trying to say?" she said aloud.

Elsewhere two more had sensed something strange about the rain which dampened their city. One sat in a classroom, listening to a private instructor. This was Alexander Fearson, as he stood on the baseball field. He was the talk of the town, star athlete and all around popular guy. But something had distracted Xander, and it wasn't the usual petty distraction, it was something he could feel deep within him. He'd hardly ever felt his soul so affected by anything, especially such an enigma as now faced him. He stood straight up, his eyes on the rain.

The other, Anselm Uriel was currently standing, looking straight at the produce in the super-market. He hadn't eaten in over a day, and his sticky fingers were suddenly growing a taste for apples, but something drew him away from his five finger discount. Something within him told him that soon it would all be okay, if he just followed his heart.

Solara decided to brave the cold, she walked from the haven she'd called home for seventeen years and into the cool autumn air. No shoes, no home, just a feeling and a hope which refused to be killed. She walked forward towards the feeling, the rain splashed against her skin. But it did not hurt or sting, instead she smiled. She needed feeling, she'd felt so numb in her prison, and now freedom had come with the rain, and she would let the flood wash her away.

Meanwhile Thompson was getting close, he could feel it, the air wasn't just excited, it was shocking him along his path. Down three alley ways, and into the slums, there he found a door built into the ground, more of a vent really. The energy stopped poking him and hummed about inaudibly, he reached down and grasped the metallic handle, wet with rain, and threw the cellar door open. A gentle rush of air, air feeling eons old, drifted out and into his nostrils, and he knew, this was no false hope.

Thompson's expression was one of amazement and anticipation as he energetically leapt into the hole and continued his journey. The ground was moist, and the air was dank and stale, but Thompson's fiery hope refused to be doused by the environment, as the electrified air continued leading him. Solara too felt led by something in the air. As she ambled towards her destination, the rain continually beating down on her, she thought back on her rough life and scarred past, and realized that all her hope now dwelt in the future, and on this feeling she had deep in her soul. Indeed they were all being drawn to the same place by the same unseen celestial hand.

Thompson's eyes grew wide in the dark to aid his sight, in the distance he could detect the faintest glimmer of light at the end of tunnel, this bolstered his hope greatly. His feet grew heavier with each step, and the energy in the air grew stronger and more insistent. He knew he was coming drawing near as the buzzing air suddenly silenced. There he found a massive door. It must have towered over him thirty feet up into the air.

He pressed his hands to it to assess whether it could be open. It felt heavy, dangerously heavy, and seemed to be carved of some type of stone or marble, but none he'd ever encountered before. Even stranger were the odd carvings his hands encountered while feeling about in the blackness. Through the crack in the door a miniscule ray of light managed to pass through, this sparked Thompson's insatiable curiosity. He knew that on the other side there was some type of light source, and therefore there was probably some type of intelligent life or at least a mystery worth delving into. Thompson began to push at the door with all his might, endeavoring to finish the journey, but the door didn't so much as budge. He slid to the ground, his back to the door, in a despondent slump, managing to kick up a fit of dust as he contacted the Earth.

It was at this point that his ears began to pick up a peculiar sound. At first it was only very faint, hardly audible, and all but indefinable. He strained his ears as the sound grew louder; footsteps. Someone was coming. He couldn't tell at first how far they were, or how many, but he knew it was multiple persons, and he knew they had entered the tunnel. Thompson stood, at first a bit scared that he was in trouble, but Solara's friendly voice greeted his ears, and vanquished his fear.

"Hello, anybody down here?"

Thompson strained his eyes, in the distance he swore he could outline several human forms, one of which, he immediately recognized, was the source of the voice he'd heard.

"I am," he answered, once he was satisfied those who approached were friendly enough, "My name's Thompson, I was led here, by this strange…"

"Sensation" the same voice filled in his remaining word.

"Yes, you too?"

"And all of those who are with me, I assume. My name is Solara Phoenix."

Finally they arrived, staring at each other in the dark, not able to greet each other, shake hands, or even make eye contact.

"The door," Thompson spoke softly, "the door is shut. I couldn't open it."

"Then let us try, together." Xander suggested, stepping forward

They all put their hands to the door in unison and pushed.

"It's too heavy!!" Vera yelled, coughing from the dust in the air.

"No, no, it's opening!" Anselm announced, as the door did indeed open, but not by the might of their hands, but by the might of a hand unseen. A rush of air pushed them into the room, and the door was slammed shut behind them. All was silent for a while, then they rose to their feet, and began to look around in the dark. Thompson's eyes searched for the light he'd detected earlier, there in the center of the room was one solitary, oil-lit candle, illuminating the tiniest waft of air about itself. Thompson was mystified, not by the light itself, but by all the mysteries and possibilities this tiny light projected. For surely this light had to have been lit by human hands, by hands at least, and recently.

"What is that god-awful smell?" Xander asked holding his nose.

"That, my new friend, is the stench of illumination," Thompson said throwing a pebble which knocked the candle over, spilling it's flammable contents along a sort of trough carved in the stone, and where the oil went the flame and it's inherent light followed. The carved trench seemed to spiral endlessly, and Thompson feared there would not be enough oil to fill the entire thing, but miraculously enough the whole structure was full in a matter of minutes, and now the whole room was lit by light. They met each others faces for the first time. Immediately Thompson pinpointed Solara from the rest, but he was surprised to see her dressed in rags. Still he thought she was beautiful. He walked over to her and shook her hand with a bright smile.

"Thompson no doubt?" She said, returning a brief smile.

After greetings they decided to get down to business, and examined the room with their eyes intently. The room was circular in shape and had a sort of roof, over all but it's center, that was held up by columns which bore strange carvings like those they'd felt on the opposite side of the door. Stranger still was that the center of the room continued up for hundreds of feet in a cylinder, it seemed to stretch to the surface and beyond, up through into the air, and yet it could not be seen on ground level.

They gathered round and marveled at it, for a moment filled with a child like wonder they all had, for one reason or another, abandoned in their teen years. The stone along it's sides seemed even more ancient than the strange rock the cavern was carved out of. Thompson's curiosity was still unshakable as he peered up into the unknown, his eyes fixed on that untouchable patch of sky which sat just above the vertical tunnel.

"If only there was someway to scale up the wall," Thompson said, the others still running their eyes over the mysteries of the room.

"There has to be a way up, how could they have built it without a way to get up there. If only there were stairs, or a ladder."

Thompson sat for a while and rubbed his chin like some sort of philosopher. Something caught his attention, engraved on the spiraling candelabra were some strange, dust entrenched, hieroglyphs. Thompson bent down and gently blew the dust from them, he ran his fingers over them as he examined them visually for any hints to their meaning. They seemed to be some sort of directions, telling him something, he hoped they could explain a method of ascent. He sat for about five minutes, wracking his mind to decipher the strange symbols. Solara observed him for a moment before approaching to see if she could assist him. Thompson shied away from her help at first, but her smile melted away his anxious nature and they tried to find the answer together.

Solara agreed that the carvings were an ancient guide, but she too had trouble guessing at their meaning, she sat to rest upon a ledge, and the solution presented itself as the ground began to quake. The Earth trembled beneath them and small stones were rattled from the ceiling, everyone looked at Solara for answers but her eyes held the same confusion and fright as their own. Thompson's face contained two emotions, one was worry and the other was wonder, as the miraculous happened. The spiral-candelabra, filled with fire, began to rise up towards the surface, unraveling spiral by spiral into a magnificent stone staircase, which stretched up the tube to the surface.

All was still as the stone chamber and the anxious heart's settled into peace, as the smoke cleared they gathered around marveling at the spiral staircase that had assembled itself before their eyes. The flame which had once danced in the candelabra now lit the way as a fiery banister along the side of the stairs. Thompson looked to Solara, but her smile was gone, and the fire in her eyes was no longer encouraging him to bravery, she simply looked back at him, bewildered and unsure.

"

Well?" Xander asked, impatiently, "I say we go up there and take a look, who's with me?"

"I'm with you," John answered quickly.

"Anybody else??"

"I'm up for it." Anselm said raising his hand.

Solara and Thompson exchanged a look.

"I'll go," Thompson answered loudly.

"Count me in too." Solara responded next.

"You guys aren't going anywhere without me," Vera piped.

"Well, lets get a move on then, umm… Solara, you made the stairs, so, you go first."

"Thank's Xander." Solara remarked sarcastically, making her way up onto the first few stairs, making sure she had good footing and did not touch the flame engulfed railing.

Anselm was next after her, beating Thompson to the stairs by only a moment. Then Xander, Vera, and John brought up the rear. Solara could hardly breath as she climbed the supernatural staircase, the air was changing almost entirely, and she felt as though she would faint as she climbed higher and higher into the column. Finally after what felt like an eternity, she reached the zenith and poked her head into the Digital World. What she saw her eyes scarcely believed, it wasn't anything that impressive by normal standards, but the fact that she'd lived her entire life in the city orphanage made what she saw even more incomprehensible. The ground was flat, a plain stretched into the distance with forested patches of land every two hundred yards or so, the ground looked somewhat wet, and all the grass was dried and brown and bent down as though it'd been trampled. Solara stood, in awe and confusion. How could a field such as this exist in a city, what was going on?

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Xander yelled up to Solara, who promptly grasped hold of the column's rim, which protruded into the Digital World, and hoisted herself over it, smacking hard into the Digital mud. She stood up immediately and brushed herself off and continued examining her strange surroundings. Anselm popped over the edge next, landing on his feet. Years of living on the street had made him agile and quick-footed. He too couldn't believe his eyes, and actually began rubbing them in a futile attempt to remove the mirage he was convinced he had to be seeing. Thompson was next, he slipped over the edge and to the ground, but nearly slipped in the mud upon landing. His mind and heart began to race at unfathomable speeds when he saw where they were.

"Solara," he said, his breathing becoming quick and shallow, "where the… where, what?"

"I don't know Tom, I just don't know. It's like we've traveled miles, out into farmlands or something. I don't know how."

Two questions burned into Thompson's mind; where in heaven's name were they and, why was Solara calling him Tom?


	2. Chapter Two: First Contact

**Chapter Two: First Contact**

Solara's incredulous mind rejected what her eyes soaked in. She looked around at the others, each of them a similar state of shock, as they ambled into the strange new landscape. It was flat, very flat. The field they were in seemed to stretch forever. They were headed for a small dot in the distance, a dot that resembled a structure, hopefully a house. The sky above them was an odd shade somewhere between gray and blue, the clouds seemed to race by unnaturally fast. The first drops of rain fell to greet them a few moments after their escape from the underground and the rain brought with it a familiar energy. There was not a soul in sight as they marched through the muddy field. Thompson knelt a few times examining something on the ground. Soon the others too slowed to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Thomas?" Xander asked impatiently.

"It's THOMPSON," Solara corrected, kneeling beside her friend, "what is it?"

"Boot prints by the looks of it. " Thompson responded loud enough for everyone to hear, "Heavy boots, whoever left these must been very heavy and very tall too, this is like a size twenty print."

"Like a giant," Vera said, suddenly shivering as the wind came howling through the field.

"We climbed a staircase not a beanstalk," John joked giving her a reassuring smile.

"Let's get to that house before this storm really picks up," Xander suggested.

They covered the distance with their mouths quiet but their minds in a flurry of activity. What was this place? What had left those prints? Would it be waiting for them at the farmhouse? It was a farmhouse. They reached it soon enough each breathing a sigh of relief that it was of ordinary size and clearly not the abode of whoever left those footprints in the mud. Thompson peered in through the window, each of them taking a turn at it and each finding the house empty. Xander took initiative as the rain was falling steady now; he opened the door and took the first steps inside. The others followed a bit more tentative. In their world most houses had advanced computer security systems. Here though, they found an ordinary wooden farmhouse, like something out of the nineteen hundreds. It was sparsely furnished and completely ordinary leading them to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, this place isn't so bad," Vera said managing a smile.

"Weird how it was raining before we left the city and it's raining here too. Maybe we aren't far from the city," Xander theorized.

"We should technically still be in the city," Solara added, dashing his attempts to rationalize their bizarre situation.

"I think we should go back," Jonathan said, "I mean, I was really curious when I got that strange feeling… but now, this is just all too strange."

"I say we at least wait for the rain to stop," Xander suggested and John nodded his approval.

"Anyone wanna play I Spy?" Anselm joked.

"Or Rock Paper Scissors," Solara chimed.

"I want to see if I can get this fire going," John announced seeing Vera shivering and his own breath being visible in the air.

Luckily there was wood piled up beside the fireplace and thanks to Xander's years as a boy scout soon enough the fire was up and running. The chill permeated the wooden walls and caused them to huddle quite close to the flames. The fire seemed oddly different but the warmth it gave off was just as inviting. Thompson sat and considered each of them one at a time, he knew most of them. Vera was in his math class. Jonathan was on the news from time to time due to his jet setting Billionaire parents. Alexander, or Xander as he liked to be called, was the star baseball player on their High School baseball team. Solara though, Solara he'd only just met. He looked at her now watching the way her hazel-orange eyes caught the light of the fire and seemed to match its intensity. Anselm was the other rogue element. He could tell that neither Solara or Anselm were very well off, both were dressed in drab clothing and far underdressed for this late into the Fall. Soon enough he found himself taking off his jacket and offering it to Solara.

"I don't need it," she said, "but thanks. I kind of like the cold, the chill, it makes me feel alive."

"How old are you?" He asked, she looked his age and yet he'd never seen her in school or anywhere else for that matter.

"Seventeen," She replied, "if you're wondering what school I go to, I don't go to one. Well the Nuns at the Orphanage they do teach us but I wouldn't call it a school."

"Orphanage," Thompson said, the word rolled heavy off his tongue.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it sounds. It was pretty bad, on a scale of one to living Hell it was only about a six."

"Shh… did you guys hear that?" Vera asked, and everyone was suddenly silent.

The soft pitter patter of the rain against the roof and windows continued as each of them strained their ears listening to every minute sound. At first there was nothing. Then it came, a faint scratching coming from… the door. They exchanged glances using gestures and mouthing words in an attempt to resolve the situation, daring each other to investigate. Solara gave a frustrated sigh moving towards the door with dainty footfalls and slowly opening the door. She stepped back slowly going for a broom that was propped against the wall and holding it out as a weapon as the thing entered the room.

It was covered in a strange orange fur with a white belly and a long fat body. Most peculiar of all and what had everyone in the house moving away from it, was the fact it was flying. Two furry bat-like wings protruded from its upper back struggling to carry its wait into the one room house. Solara took a half swat at it backing into a corner unsure of exactly what to do. Anselm was the first to act, taking a scrap of food from his pocket he approached the strange animal holding the bit of roast beef out in front of him.

"Here you are, eat," he said throwing the bit of beef onto the table. The creature landed and approached the meat sniffing at it before its tiny tongue licked at the food. A smile, yes a smile, drew up on the animals face as it swallowed down the food and licked its lips, "What the heck are you?"

"I'm Patamon," the little winged animal replied. The fact that it spoke sent all their minds into a tizzy, "You got anymore of that stuff, I'm starved."

"It speaks… English," Xander said aloud trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Of course I speak silly," Patamon replied flying over to hover in front of Xander's quite surprised face, "All Digimon can speak."

"Digimon?" Solara echoed.

"Digital Monsters."

"Yeah… okay, if you guys need me I'll be curled into a fetal ball in the corner over here," Xander said slumping down to the floor.

"What kind of Digimon are you guys?" The strange orange talking bat creature asked "You don't look like any I've seen around here before."

"We're humans-" Thompson explained.

"Humons, never heard of a Digimon called Humon."

"We're not, what did you say, Digimon," John attempted to explain, "we're Homo sapiens, we're people and you are an animal of some sort, you shouldn't be talking."

"Homo sapiens, Humons, people, you can't even decide what you are." Patamon laughed, flying circles around John's head.

"This can't be happening, where are we?" John asked swatting at Patamon and ducking as the little guy dive-bombed him.

"Hell." Xander replied getting up off the floor.

"Would you please stop being such a wuss," Anselm said.

"How old are you kid like thirteen?" Xander asked.

"Fourteen," Anselm replied.

"Fourteen… look kid, I eat kids like you for breakfast okay, don't push me."

"You can handle me but you can't handle a cute little bat, hamster, thing."

"That is no bat, that is no hamster or rat, that is a demon spawn and we are in Hell and I am being punished for all the cheer leaders I tried to date at the same time, and the time I cheated on finals."

"Anything else you'd like to confess?" Solara asked with a roll of her eyes, "We are not in hell."

"Of course not sillies, this is the Digital World," Patamon said landing on the table.

"Digital World? Like the internet?" Xander reasoned.

"Don't know the Digital World and don't know what kind of Digimon you are. Did you all hit your heads really hard?"

"I'm beginning to think so," Vera admitted.

"Look… Patamon." Anselm said approaching the little monster, "We're not from the Digital World, we're from New York. We're from a world filled with Humans."

"Must be a crazy place if they're all half as confused as you six."

"We crawled up a staircase," Anselm further explained, "from an underground chamber. We were in another world but now we are here."

"Staircase into the Digital World eh? Sounds like stories I heard as a Tokomon."

"What kinds of stories?"

"Stories of strangers showing up in the Digital World who were very confused and very far from home. You are far from home aren't you Humon?"

"Call me Anselm."

"Why?" The furry little thing asked.

"That's my name."

"I thought you were a Humon."

"I am a human."

"Now I'm the one confused."

"Guys, the rain's stopped. We can go home!" Xander exclaimed taking the first few steps outside.

"You want to see our world?" Anselm asked getting up the bravery to pet Patamon on the head something Patamon seemed to like quite a bit.

They set out soon after, making their way through the considerable muck toward the home they'd left behind. They were so slow Patamon grew tired of waiting up and eventually just landed on Anselm's shoulder. Anselm didn't mind it one bit, he'd taken a shine to the little guy. He petted Patamon on the head hearing a strange purring like noise emanate from his body. For a bizarre mutant he was a nice little furry bat-thing. Even Xander didn't so much mind the presence of Patamon, though his mind was mostly on getting out of the nightmare he'd found himself in. They marched across the plane soon enough catching sight of the column from which they'd emerged into the Digital World.

The Digital World. It weighed on their minds as they made their way. Nothing about it felt Digital, it all felt so real, far more real than any virtual reality they'd ever experienced back home. As they neared the tunnel Patamon's wings perked up and he let out a low growl. Anselm stopped and the others did soon enough, except Xander who just kept marching through the mud.

"What is it little guy?" Anselm asked.

"I can sense some Digimon nearby… not nice ones otherwise I wouldn't be able to feel them like this. Look at those boot prints on the ground."

"We saw these on the way to the farmhouse," John said with a shrug.

"It was raining pretty hard," Thompson reminded, "these are fresh."

"What should we do?" Vera asked biting her lip in uncertainty.

"Go home!" Xander called back to her, he was nearly to the column that had given them entry. The others watched him standing still as he reached the opening and took a look around. Suddenly they saw several hulking forms lunge from the tree line some distance away. Soon Xander was starting back at breakneck speed toward the rest of the gang. They began moving backward as well as the massive mob of monsters, humanoids some eight feel tall, were in hot pursuit. As they ran the mud seemed to grab at them, while the heavy boots and long strides of the giants had them quickly gaining.

"What about the gate!?" John yelled to Xander as they ran for the farmhouse.

"Closed up! Paved over! It wouldn't budge! I didn't have time to try out any other ideas!"

"What the hell are these things?" Solara asked turning back for only a moment to get a glimpse of them.

"Tulismon!" Patamon yelled in response, "Bandits. Run!"

They ran for their lives reaching the farmhouse with very few seconds to spare and quickly barricading the door with the table, the two chairs and all of the remaining fire wood. Still it seemed hopeless, especially as the brutes reached the house bashing against the door with their shoulders. It took only three good pushes to barrel through the door and knock away the debris in front of it. The monsters revealed themselves now. They were humanoid but far from human, their bodies wrapped in black clothing concealing all but their sickly snake-like eyes. Each of them brandished a weapon of some sort and aside from the differing weapons each was identical. Only three of them fit in the farmhouse, more hulking forms surrounded the outside.

"Well well. What have we here?" One of them growled "A patamon and some very strange looking Digimon."

"Let's take em to the boss and see what he wants done with them, they might make good slaves."

"Or an even tastier meal," another Tulismon snarled.

They surrendered. What else could they do? Soon they were bound and gagged and held at the tip of a large spear. Forced to walk off toward whatever fate their captors had in store.


	3. Chapter Three: Captive

**Chapter Three: **Captive

Thompson's feet hurt, his head ached and his body felt chilled to the bone. Their long hike, at the mercy of the Tulismon, had finally come to an end. They were deep inside a forest to the south of the farmhouse. Thompson had made sure he marked the trip with landmarks in case they were able to escape; he hoped it would be enough. The forest was an eerie place, despite it being mid-fall most of the trees retained their leaves and loomed over the encampment they were entering. Here they found more Tulismon, at least a dozen of them and here they found other creatures working. Every so often one of the smaller Digimon would be whipped by a Tulismon or kicked for not moving fast enough.

Their captors prodded them into the camp through a large wooden gate and slammed the gate shut behind them edging them along with the tip of that deadly spear. The Tulismon lead them through the camp to the other side, all manor of Digimon watched from their cages and chain-gangs as the kids and Patamon were brought to the head Tulismon.

"Well, well, what have we here? Some more Digimon for the workforce," the leader said inspecting them, "these six are mighty strange."

"That's because we're not Digimon," Xander explained, hoping he could reason with the bandit.

"Not Digimon? What kinda not Digimon are you, an alien?" The Tulismon asked with a scoffing tone.

"Well yeah, more or less."

"Then where's your starship, Vademon?" The head Tulismon joked and the others of his kind thought the joke a funny one too.

"We're not Digimon," Xander said, glaring at the creature angrily, "we're humans."

"Humons, aliens, whatever you are you will make excellent workers." The lead Tulismon snarled, "Take them in with the others and get them to work excavating before the boss gets back."

Xander gave a frustrated sigh as they were corralled into the work camp towards a row of squalid cages and shoved inside. The seven of them were cramped into one cave but the Tulismon had cut their bindings leaving their hands free at last. Patamon too was free, he stretched his wings as far as they could go but there would be no flying out of this cage, the bars were far too close together for him to slip through. He landed on Anselm's shoulders and smiled a little when Anselm took him and hugged him. They could see the Tulismon in the distance getting shovels and chains ready for them to join the chain gang. All hearts sunk.

"Great, this is just great," Xander moaned.

"I had no idea this place was here," Patamon said taking a look around, "look how many Digimon there are. There's a Bogmon over there, Gizamon, Floramon. This is just awful."

"Awful is an understatement little guy," Solara said with a gulp as the Tulismon returned to the gate unlocking and throwing the seven out into the camp.

"Get digging!" One of them shouted tossing the shovels down on the ground as another clipped the chains onto their ankles to bind them together.

"What exactly are we digging for?" John asked helping Vera up off the ground.

"No one knows," a nearby Digimon replied. He was about twice Patamon's size, toad-like with four legs and a black purple body and a yellow dorsal ridge as well as several yellow and green spots on his moist amphibious skin.

"Why is that giant toad talking?" Xander asked sticking his shovel into the dirt in an attempt to look busy for the guards.

"That's not a giant toad silly," Patamon corrected, "that's a Bogmon."

"Guess I better get used to all these talking monsters." Xander said with a reluctant sigh, "Hello, Bogmon, how are you?"

"Enslaved."

"Sorry to hear that buddy, us too," Xander replied patting Bogmon on the head but finding it left a sticky residue all over his hand which he desperately tried to wipe off.

"Sorry about that," Bogmon replied with a grin, "now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work before they whip me."

"This is awful," Vera lamented, "all these little Digimon."

"And us having to do work," John complained as he lifted his third shovel full of dirt.

"I think you'll live richboy, I think you'll live," Xander replied.

They got into a rhythm together after that, removing the soil according to a grid pattern the other Digimon had apparently created. Thompson remembered that they were meant to be excavating and although he had no real intention of pleasing his new Digital overlords he wasn't anxious to see what happened if they failed to produce results. Still, as he bent to examine the soil layer they'd just reached, he was unsure what exactly they were looking for. He hadn't found anything artificial but that failed to bother him. What did bother him was the lack of organic matter, aside from the plant debris from trees and the like there was no animal life below the soil. No bugs. No earthworms. Already the evidence was overwhelming that they were no longer on Earth but if they were on another planet how had they reached it via an ancient staircase? And furthermore where was this planet and why did the alien life forms all speak English?

Thompson stood and returned to shoveling. They had to keep working. Even when they were working at a feverish pace the Tulismon watched them with closely and every so often threatened them with violence, pointing a sword their way or cracking a whip just a few inches away from striking them. Spirits were sinking even lower as the day wore on and the sun slipped lower in the sky. Each layer of soil they removed was shoveled into buckets, inspected and then, if nothing was found, carried out of the camp. As darkness began to fall the kids were unchained and shoved into their cell by an angry Tulismon but not before catching sight of something coming in the front gate.

Thompson had never seen anything like it. It resembled a cross between a dragon and a gorilla, with massive red wings, talons, and scaly reptilian skin covered in a layer of brown fur. To his confusion the guards did nothing to impede the creature's progress, in fact the Tulismon seemed to respect this monstrous thing, several of them bowing slightly. They watched from the cage as the dragon-thing, which must have been ten feet tall at least, stomped its way through the camp surveying the soil and nodding with approval every so often.

"Progress is good," the dragon beast said, "have you found anything yet?"

"No sir, you are positive what we are looking for is in this part of the forest?"

"Absolutely, the legends all say so, we should find it any day now."

Thompson struggled to listen as the conversation grew farther and farther away but soon it became impossible. He'd put away his surprise that the creature could talk and come to the conclusion that speech was universal here in the Digital World. He turned to Solara, who'd been listening just as closely. Given the amount of work they'd just done he thought he'd find her exhausted, instead an aura of anger and an expression of rage were on her beautiful face. She rattled at the bars of the cage angrily and spit in the dust before sitting on the soil floor the cages were imbedded in. Thompson regarded them all now, most of them looked very tired indeed, especially Jonathan. He turned to see the cage beside them and saw the familiar face of Bogmon staring at them.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the work," Bogmon said with a friendly grin.

"I don't think I want to," Xander said with a sigh, "Bogmon, is there any way to escape?"

"Am I still in here?" Bogmon responded "Don't lose hope though, someday we will be free."

"What about that creature we saw?" Thompson asked, "The dragon."

"Podramon," Bogmon replied, his voice now but a whisper, "he is in charge of this excavation."

"What exactly are we excavating?" Jonathan asked, looking at his blistered dirty hands.

"Well, from what we've heard it's some kind of artifact of great power or importance," Bogmon whispered, "there are legends of such things in these woods. They say a great power resides here."

"I'm not sure I want to help that thing get more powerful," Xander said, "he looks pretty big and powerful to begin with."

"Indeed," Bogmon agreed, "now I suggest we get some rest before the guards hear us."

Morning came far too soon for the companions, especially since the Tulismon awakened them in the pale blue light of pre-dawn. Soon enough the shackles were back on and they were lined up in a new area of the camp instructed to keep digging until they found anything of interest. They went to it reluctantly with blank expressions going through the motions robotically. Dwelling on their predicament would only make things worse. Poor Patamon could barely keep up, his tiny legs weren't made for digging. Anselm watched his little friend claw at the dirt in a futile attempt to dig a hole. He bent down petting Patamon and lifting the poor creature.

"I'm sorry we got you into this Patamon," Anselm lamented.

"It's not your fault Anselm," Patamon whined with tears in his eyes.

"Hey you! Put that Patamon down and get back to work," one of the Tulismon roared, a whip stroke hitting Anselm in the leg and knocking him to the dirt. Anselm got up and picked up his shovel holding back his anger and sadness.

"Wait a minute," Xander said, nearly yelling, once the guard had gotten a distance away, "Patamon has wings!"

"They have arrows," Patamon reminded him, "I doubt I'd make it very far."

"Still," Xander postulated further, "it's the best chance we have. You can fly away and get help."

"Who?" Patamon asked dashing Xander's momentary hopes.

"Back to shoveling," Xander said with a defeated sigh.

"You might be on to something there friend," a voice caught their attention and they turned to find Bogmon standing behind them, "a Dyrasmon came in today, she's the fairy over there."

Bogmon pointed with his frog tongue at a three foot tall fairy-like creature at the far end of the camp. She was brown with green clothing and her skin almost looked like it was more plant matter than anything animal. One thing she definitely did have was wings. A trail of sparkling dust was left in her wake.

"She's beautiful," John admitted, "but how is she going to help us?"

"She just happens to know of a local band of heroes," Bogmon whispered.

"Band of heroes?" Thompson echoed, hope emerging on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Patamon asked with a mischievous grin.

"A distraction," Bogmon answered, "we create a distraction big enough to let them fly to get help."

"What distraction though?" Vera asked.

"We pretend to find something," Xander said, "we can pretend we excavated something."

"I'll tell Dyrasmon, you get back to work," Bogmon said hopping away, "I think the guard is coming. I'll be back to let you know when it goes down."

The gang got back to work, wanting to avoid anymore whips. They worked with more fervor now, half hoping to really discover something buried in the dirt. It would certainly make the distraction easier if they actually uncovered something. They resisted the urge to constantly check over their shoulders at what Bogmon and Dyrasmon were up to instead keeping their minds on the task at hand. Still, even with work to be done, their minds wandered back home to the real world. Even Solara was looking forward to seeing the orphanage again. She wondered if anyone even knew she was gone.

Thompson, on the other hand, wasn't done exploring this Digital World. Though certainly he longed for freedom from this wretched camp he realized that the forest they were in was quite beautiful and the exotic life forms were more than interesting enough to warrant further investigation and an extended stay. Still he was anxious to get out of the camp and away from the Tulismon. The friendly nature of the other Digimon they'd encounter inspired him that all these creatures were not bad, in fact the majority were nice. He looked at the others, realizing that most of them might turn back to the real world.

The hours passed slowly, tediously, and layer after layer of soil were removed and sifted. Nothing was uncovered, not so much as a shard of pottery from some bygone era. As the day wound down they gradually slowed their efforts, convinced that no discovery was to be made to make their distraction more convincing. It was late afternoon by the time Bogmon and Dyrasmon made their way over, revealing the plan of escape. It was fairly simple. The six of them would make a big deal out of a rock buried in the loose soil claiming it was an artifact while Dyrasmon and Patamon escaped to gather help.

"You are sure this group is real?" Xander asked the fairy.

"Yes, they are only a few miles away too. I've seen their leader Leomon not far from here fighting the Tulismon himself."

"Well," Thompson said with a determined tone, "let's get this thing underway BEFORE that dragon Podramon comes back."

"Indeed, good luck," Dyrasmon said.

Dyrasmon and Patamon flew away together, moving to another side of the camp as the six of them dug a whole and buried a rock. They dug the rock out a little excitedly jumping up and down as they did. It didn't take long for the guards to become interested. The Tulismon moved in with whips and spears at the ready to doll out any punishment they deemed fit. They found the six of them hopping up and down wildly screeching and pointing at the ground.

"What's all this then?" one of the guards growled.

"We found it!" Anselm shouted.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Solara celebrated with a dance.

"We found the artifact!" Xander confirmed.

The six went back to their screeching noticing the crowd of onlookers that was gathering. There were seven Tulismon now and at least ten worker Digimon surrounding them all awestruck by the bizarre spectacle. One of the Tulismon moved in pushing the six of them from their pit and kneeling to get a good look at the dirt. As he did Anselm turned over his shoulder, they all did, incorporating the look back as part of their peculiar victory dance. They could see Dyrasmon and Patamon slip over the high wooden walls of the slave camp and disappear into the forest. Each of them said a silent prayer hoping their friends would be alright and return with help as the cool breeze carried them along.

"This looks like an ordinary rock," the Tulismon rumbled angrily.

"That's what I said," Vera admitted, turning a scolding eye on everyone else in the ground, "but they wouldn't listen."

"Something's fishy here," one of the guards spit.

"Get back to work you six," another commanded, "and if I see anything like this again I'll order a double flogging for you Humon scum."

The six of them stopped their flailing and picked up their shovels obediently keeping their eyes on the dirt below. The Tulismon stormed off leaving three of their compatriots as an extra guard for the trouble makers. The crowd of Digimon soon dispersed leaving the six to finish the evening's work and cross their fingers that the plan would work. Freedom or bust.


	4. Chapter Four: Leomon's Liberators

**Chapter Four: **Leomon's Liberators

Darkness consumed their dreams as they slept. Their aching muscles were finally able to rest for a few fleeting hours away from their enslavement. Even in their dreams though, their slavery haunted them, the long shadow of their captors over them, the ever present danger of whips, spears and arrows.

Thompson woke with a start, his heart pounding heavy in his chest and a cold sweat racing down his brow. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, looking over his sleeping companions. He looked up at the sky, the stars staring back at him were unfamiliar to his eyes but no less beautiful than the ones on Earth. He turned his attention to the two moons, one a perfect pale blue sphere, the other tan and craterous. Several of the craters were so large they likely had threatened the moon itself, and at least moved its orbit farther from the planet they were on. The planet they were on… where was it? Was it in the same Universe as the Earth? Was it all in his mind, this place just a hallucination designed to help him cope with reality? No, he looked at his hands, covered in dirt and blisters. He looked at the bars of the cage… this was real.

Thompson turned to Solara, who slept upon the soft soil beneath them. She looked so radiant, even covered in dirt. He lay back on the dirt, praying to whatever deities this world might hold that Patamon would be successful in finding them help. He'd helped get them into this mess and he wanted them all free, even the Digimon. Slavery was no way for a sentient being to live. His eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

The sound of a trumpet awoke him a little while later. He shot up to his feet in an instant looking around for the source of the sound to find the Tulismon at the front gate sounding the alarm. One of the Tulismon unsheathed his sword and rushed out of the camp into the forest.

Outside the gate the Tulismon had gathered together, their eyes searching the forests. One of them, a scout, had returned reporting he'd been attacked by something out in the woods but hadn't gotten a good look at it. Now all twelve Tulismon had eyes glued to the forest, searching the densely packed trees for any signs of hostile activity.

"Well, I don't see anything," one of them spit.

"I tell ya it was big, damn big, furry to," the scout said, lifting his hand above his head to show the height of what he saw.

"Leomon," one of the other Tulismon growled, "the hero of the wood."

"He's just a myth," one chimed.

As they bickered none noticed the flanking maneuver that was happening silently. Leomon, his hulking feline frame towering in at ten and a half feet, made his way quietly toward the back entrance of the camp. He stood frozen for a second, his cat eyes making out the forms of two more Tulismon walking the perimeter. He crouched behind several bushes and unsheathed his sword waiting as the Tulismon approached. Neither of the poor Digimon had any idea he was there but as they reached the far edge of the camp they turned around to make their way back, they turned in time to see Leomon in the open. The great hero leapt from the bushes and went to work sweeping the legs from one Tulismon while using his sword to stab into the other. The fight had cost him, as several other guards came around the corner to check on the noise. Leomon had luckily dragged the bodies into the bushes; still it was only a matter of time until they were discovered.

He had to act quickly. He pulled a grappling hook from his sack and tossed it over the wall, scaling the wooden barrier in a few seconds flat and hitting the ground on the other side with a thud.

"Come on, we're wasting our time, there's nothing out here," one of the Tulismon said.

"We gotta get those slaves to work before the boss gets back," another growled.

"I'm telling you I saw Leomon!"

"Yeah yeah, sure you did, you saw-"

The Tulismon was cut short as four Digimon stepped from the forest. One of them had hit him in the back with a powerful gust of air. One of them was tall, horned, and dressed in very strange attire. The other three were fairly small but none of them looked at all happy. The first little one was Patamon, the orange winged creature looked familiar to the guards though none could quite put a finger on why. The second, a fairy-like Digimon, stared with a powerful anger in her eyes. The third Rookie was a four foot tall feline with orange-yellow fur that seemed to stand on end and blackened razor flaws. It stood on two legs and was covered in black stripes.

"You have defiled this forest," one of the Digimon, a pixie-like creature, said.

"You have enslaved the free," the large horned one said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yasyamon, servant of all that is good and punisher of those who are not so good."

"You think you that you four can take us twelve?"

"No," the menacing Yasyamon said with a cold tone, "I think I could take you myself, these three, they're just insurance."

Yasyamon lunged forward, lifting his Kendo Swords and knocking the blades from the hands of two Tulismon. He then reversed the attack knocking the legs from under the Tulismon on the right and finishing him with his left Kendo Sword. The left Tulismon had drawn a dagger driving it down toward Yasyamon, who blocked it with his arm guard, head butting the Tulismon, jabbing his two horns into the eyes of the wicked bandit. By this time the other enemies had begun to arm themselves.

"Puppet Master," Yasyamon shouted, his hands going up and one of the Tulismon's arms went up as well. Yasyamon controlled his foe having the Tulismon turn his bandit blade on the other enemies. While he controlled one of them with his mind he moved in with his swords to deal with the others. Between his puppet and himself he was managing to fight four of them at once quite effectively blocking each blow and parrying each thrust to perfection. The Tulismon facing their own friend didn't know what to whether to go for the kill or not, reluctant to hurt one of their own kind as they desperately defended his relentless attacks.

The other three Digimon split up now. The feline dashed like lightning toward two of the Tulismon on the left flank that had been hesitant to join the battle against Yasyamon. The bandits were happy to brandish their blades against the cat-like Rookie, thinking they would have themselves an easy victory. In an instant their plans were dashed to pieces as the feral Digimon they faced leapt into the air swatting, arcs of golden electricity pouring from his cat paws leaping to strike the Tulismon's swords. The Tulismon, feeling the jolt rush through them, dropped their swords, each lunging at the cat but neither fast enough to catch him.

On the other flank of the Tulismon line were Patamon and Dyrasmon, who had flown forward to meet the remaining bandit in battle. Even facing two Rookies the bandit swung his sword with arrogant over energetic swings, laughing as he did. Patamon had a hard time flying fast enough to avoid the swings, but Dyrasmon managed to fly circles around the bandit so fast her fairy dust trail blinded the beast. The Tulismon was left swinging in wild arcs leaving him fully vulnerable for a Boom Bubble. Patamon huffed in a lung of air launching the powerful gust to further imbalance the bandit sending him stumbling into Dyrasmon's small but powerful punches. The fairy scratched with her bark-like nails each attack shredding away at the clothing and armor of the Tulismon, sometimes reaching the skin beneath the black cloth.

Back in camp Leomon had set everyone free, all the Digimon limped from their cages but where once their hearts had been heavy and wills broken Leomon detected the return of hope in each of their eyes. He gathered them around as the remaining Tulismon guards, who numbered only about five, came out to surround them.

"Leomon I presume," Xander greeted the courageous lion.

"Indeed… Patamon said they were keeping Digimon captive here but you do not look like any Digimon I've ever seen."

"We get that a lot," Xander assured.

"We're going to have to fight our way out," Leomon declared, "I will take the two guards behind us. I want you, Floramon, Bogmon, Gizamon, Tentomon and Kunemon to take the two who are approaching from the front gate."

"What about us?" Jonathan asked, anxious to get his revenge.

"Do you six have any attacks?" Leomon asked.

"Well," Anselm replied with a grin, "we have shovels."

"Works for me, you get the guard over there on the left. Now, FOR FREEDOM!"

And with that the attack was on. The kids picked up their shovels and charged the Tulismon guard. Though their bellies had been empty save some strange stale fruit the Tulismon had fed them, they moved with all the righteous anger of their hearts against their captor. The Tulismon knocked aside Anselm and Vera with one arm while slicing at Jonathan with his sword. John blocked it, barely, the impact sending him sliding into the dirt. Thompson drew close to the bandit looking over to Solara for reassurance, she offered a wink. They both went in, but instead of going high they went low, sliding under the slicing attack of the Tulismon to smack the metal shovel heads right into the shins of the giant. The Tulismon roared in pain as a second pair of shovel blows hit his knees. Now Solara and Thompson reached the shovels behind the bandit's legs tripping the guard up and jumping on him like some Lilliputian army. The six of them looked back to see that Leomon had made short work of his two enemies as had already moved on to help the slaves deal with their two targets. With shovels in the air the six of them charged forward to help their fellow captives.

Outside the gate the fight was still going on. Yasyamon had to break his psychic puppetry of one of the Tulismon off to concentrate on his foes who were proving more troublesome then he'd anticipated. Still he was easily holding his own against the five of them, with at least two of them so injured they could hardly continue to block his swords let alone put up any kind of attack. He moved in for the kill on those two now, smacking them into each other and pushing off of them using the momentum to get a leap attack on two others. He turned for a moment to see his feline friend Haomon was having trouble and clearly growing tired, whilst Patamon and Dyrasmon had tired their enemy out and had nearly knocked him out.

Dyrasmon had grown tired of the games they were playing with this Tulismon. While they'd managed to do damage to it none of their attacks had been strong enough to knock it out and the bandit kept flailing in anger, each failed attack making it only more determined to slice them in two. She finally resolved to finish it, seeing Patamon take a deep breath she too prepared a special attack.

"Wooden Wing!" she shouted releasing a burst of sparks from her wings that met the Tulismon at the same moment as Patamon's Boom Bubble knocking the Tulismon into a spiral until he collapsed to the ground in a heap. She checked and her foe was indeed unconscious. Her eyes went over to Haomon and to her surprise she found the feline Digimon getting knocked over by a powerful kick from the eight foot Tulismon. Both giants loomed over Haomon now threatening to crush the tired Digimon under their boots. Dyrasmon rushed over launching another Wooden Wing attack mainly to blind the Tulismon and send them backpedaling. It worked and Patamon kept them distracted as she helped Haomon to his feet.

"Thank you," Haomon purred, standing up and attempting to regain a fighting stance.

"You can't fight, you're too weak."

"You two are too tired to take out these two by yourselves."

"DOUBLE STRIKE!"

The loud yell came from Yasyamon, who had crossed his swords. A powerful burst of energy came forward from them knocking the two remaining Tulismon to the ground.

"Good work old friend," Leomon called, making his way toward Yasyamon with the freed captives just behind, "now, let us get moving, any other Tulismon in the area will be sure to have heard that."

"Not to mention that foul smelling Podramon," Bogmon croaked.

This was it, they were free. The Digital World didn't seem so bad a place after all and as the kids made their way to Leomon's camp they found they were in good company. Leomon led them forward without fear, stopping to check tracks in the forest and on the trail, pointing out every Digimon to the six of them as though he knew of their ignorance on the subject. When they at last reached the camp the towering lion offered them a place to rest for the night on a bed of soft branches and a pink something he called Sheepmon wool. Their minds were, for the first time in days, truly at peace and sleep came swiftly to their tired bodies.


	5. Chapter Five: Legends of the Dark Forest

Chapter Five: Legends of the Dark Forest

The morning forest seemed to come to life as the sunrays cut through the densely packed trees to form illuminated splotches of light all over the camp of Leomon and his crew. The camp was now full, extra tents and bedrolls had been laid out for the newcomers, those liberated from Podramon's slave camp.

Anselm was the first human to open his eyes. He smiled when he saw Patamon's furry little form curled up beside him. He gently ran his fingers through Patamon's fur before trying to get up without disturbing his fuzzy friend. The camp was already a buzz with Digimon darting to and fro collecting fruit from some nearby trees and firewood to keep the night's fire burning long enough to cook some breakfast. Breakfast… the idea made Anselm's stomach rumble with hunger but he was a bit nervous to step out into the camp of Digimon all by himself and get something to eat. His hunger quickly over came his fear when he saw Dyrasmon carrying a woven basket filled with fruit and a yellow vegetable that looked a little like corn.

"Can I have one?" Anselm called to her and she turned with a warm smile and flew over to him.

"Here," she said handing him the whole basket, "an appetizer for your group. I'm sure you guys are mighty hungry."

"Thanks," Anselm nodded already having a bite of a spherical red-pink fruit that tasted a bit like an apple crossed with a peach. He turned to wake Patamon to find the little guy hovering just behind him, "Patamon, sheesh, you scared me."

"Stealthy like a Ninjamon, that's me, what you got there?"

"Some fruit for us, wake the others so they can have some too."

"Can do," Patamon grinned taking in a deep breath, "Boom Bubble!"

The breeze he released from his lungs was strong enough to knock the Sheepmon wool blankets right off the snoozing group but was weak enough not to cause any real discomfort. Still each and every one was up and about and Patamon was whistling innocently as he found himself a nice juicy piece of fruit to eat.

"This is probably the last fruit of the year before Winter sets in," Patamon announced with his mouth munching away.

"Winter, they have Winter here in the Digital World?" Thompson asked, looking around at the forest unable to tell if the trees were deciduous or evergreen.

"Yeah, so what?" Patamon asked.

"Well that would mean the planet is on an axis as it faces the sun," Thompson said.

"Please, no science lectures before breakfast," Xander said rubbing his growling stomach as he chose an odd shaped melon from the breakfast basket.

"This is just the appetizer to breakfast," Anselm replied wiping the fruit juice mustache that he'd grown, "according to Dyrasmon."

"What I wouldn't give for some ham." John moaned.

"Ham? What is Ham?" Patamon asked, his stomach so fat he could barely fly.

"Ham… as in meat."

"As in the flesh of a Digimon!?" Patamon recoiled in horror, hiding behind Anselm.

"Well no, back on Earth we eat animals," Solara clarified calmly, "there are no Digimon there."

"And these animals, how do they feel about being eaten?"

"They can't talk," John said, feeling a bit bad about scaring the little guy, "they aren't intelligent like you Digimon are. Besides, it's sort of eat or be eaten, survival of the fittest, don't Digimon ever eat other Digimon?"

"Well, not usually," Patamon answered, feeling more at ease now, "but I heard of someone getting mauled by a Grizzlymon once, and all they found was a tuft of fur. The Grizzlymon apologized for eating him, or so goes the story."

"Even the bears can talk on this planet," Vera remarked with a laugh, taking a second piece of fruit.

"Well Patamon," Anselm said, still quite hungry, "what do you say we see what they're making over the fire?"

"Hang on a second, I'm still a bit-" Patamon let out a powerful belch, so strong it nearly knocked them over, "yeah, okay, I have room now."

"Gross," Vera remarked as Anselm and Patamon frolicked away.

"I am so glad we don't have to do anymore digging," Jonathan mumbled as he stuffed his face.

"I think I might throw up if I ever see a shovel again," Vera agreed.

"Still, now that we're out," Xander said, "I could get used to this place."

"I'm a bit surprised to hear you say that Alex," Solara replied with a slightly snarky tone, she could tell calling him Alex seemed to bother him.

"Xander if you please," he replied too preoccupied with his food to be bent out of shape, "Alex is my Father's name."

"Well, I'm going over to see what's cooking," John announced, "'you want to come Vera?"

"No, I think I need some more sleep, I might go back to bed for an hour."

"Kay," he replied kissing her on the lips gently before moving off. He was met on his way over to the fire by the fairy Digimon Dyrasmon who looked at him with a curious expression as he approached the center of the camp.

"Why are you following me?" John asked, considering the luminescent eyes of the fairy.

"I was curious."

"About what?" John asked, seeing that all of what was cooking over the fire was some strange fruits or vegetables in a stew pot.

"That thing you did back there… with the other Humon."

"Who, you mean Vera? That was a kiss."

"A kiss? What is a kiss?"

"You know, a kiss, it's something humans do when they like each other. Vera's my girlfriend, so I kissed her."

"A display of affection then?" Dyrasmon deduced, "I imagine it excites the skin."

"Yeah, don't Digimon kiss?"

"Well, I don't know, you see I have lived in this forest my entire life. As a nature lover, a spirit of the forest, I really wouldn't know where else to go, that's how the Tulismon wound up capturing me. I had nowhere to run."

"That's messed up, I still can't believe those bullies and what they did. And to such a beautiful little fairy."

"Thank you for your kind words. Now if you'll excuse me I must continue fetching food."

"Of course," John nodded, "nice talking to you."

John watched the graceful pixie dance across the air and out of the camp. He had to admit he was getting used to all the weirdness around and despite a dull wishing for his former life of luxury in the back of his head, he didn't mind sticking around. He watched the vegetables as they roasted over the fire and noticed that some Digimon resembled plants. Wasn't this cannibalism or had those Digimon merely adapted to disguise themselves as plants? John shook his head in amazement, he had a tentative grasp on Earthly evolution and now here he was staring at these strange creatures on a new planet. Who knows how any of these things got started or how far this planet was from Earth. They'd come pretty far from home for having merely climbed a stone staircase. Still, something in his heart told him that heading home prematurely would spoil this chance at freedom and adventure. He'd grown up spoiled, trapped in a private school life of luxury but now he was out without planners, sitters or nurses keeping him on schedule. He looked over to Vera. He'd expected her to be miserable; instead he saw she was napping peacefully her tan skin wrapped in an angelically innocent luminosity highlighted by the sunlight that shot down in rays through the dense canopy of the forest.

Soon enough the food was done, Leomon let out a triumphant roar announcing the breakfast call. Everyone was in line for the feast and there was more than enough to go around. Each had their turn and got their fill before taking their seats as they could find them. Several wooden tables, makeshift as they were, had been set up and those that couldn't find a seat there had their choice of buckets, basins, and baskets to sit on. It was a fairly big crowd. Leomon, Haomon, and several others apparently connected to their group were there as well as all the Digimon freed from the Tulismon labor camp. Aside from those some local Digimon had apparently shown up, any who were hungry or had the time to help feed the hungry had turned out.

"I'd like to offer my thanks," Leomon said as everyone had found their seats; many had already begun eating, "to those who helped prepare this feast. Dyrasmon, Haomon, Babamon, Floramon, Palmon and our wonderful cook Shamamon and of course the bounty of the Dark Forest. Many of you have noticed that there are some among us who do not seem to belong. Let me say that these travelers are welcome here, for indeed many of those who pass through these walls are misfits and wanderers and yet they all find themselves a good meal and good friends."

Leomon let them eat now, watching over the procession and having barely anything to eat despite his massive height. Thompson watched the lion carefully, noting the courageous flame that seemed to burn beneath Leomon's eyes. Thompson also noticed several scars on the great lion. A large gash across the chest and a burn on his forearm and a small cut under his eye were among them. Not only was there signs of Leomon having been in a great deal of fights but he also had graying fur, a sign of aging. After the meal Thompson persuaded the others to talk with Leomon alone. The great lion considered the group as they came to him while he seemed to me meditating in the south of the camp. Nearby Yasyamon also meditated, the giant horned fighter had been absent from the feast entirely.

"Thank you for the hospitality," Thompson uttered, "and for coming to set us free."

"I was but a small part in your rescue," Leomon replied with a smile, "and you are welcome to stay with us any time. It is not everyday we get, whatever it is you, are around here."

"We're humans," Xander answered, feeling a bit like a broken record, "we keep trying to tell everyone we meet. We're not Digimon. We're something entirely different."

"Well whatever you are you are welcome here."

"See, that's the thing," John started, "we're not sure where here is. This Digital World, where is it?"

"Seems an odd question," Leomon said scratching his chin and pondering the inquiry, "In relation to what? We have recently found that we are not the only planet around the sun, there are six others with us."

"In what Solar System, in what Galaxy? In What UNIVERSE!" Xander exclaimed, his voice rising and his arms flailing to emphasize the scope.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what other Universe is there?" Leomon asked, a bit perplexed by Xander's animated antics.

"Never mind," Solara said calmly, seeing the confusion on Leomon's face, "Can you at least tell us the origin, the history of this world."

"I'm afraid most of it has been lost to time young one," another voice smoothly sang; Yasyamon had moved to join them, "there are some legends, myths really. Legends of ancient relics, of nine powerful Digimon forming the Digital World under the guidance of a grand creator."

"Relics? Like the ones Podramon was digging for?" Thompson asked turning toward the imposing Yasyamon but feeling strangely at ease with him.

"Yes young one. He searches for them, ancient relics of power hidden away in an ancient Temple that have not been seen in over a century. Most Digimon don't live that long and those that do scarcely have the memory of the times that came before. Podramon searches for the Temple and its power."

"It is very troublesome," Leomon now spoke, his tone much more serious, "that Podramon is seeking out the relics of the Dark Forest. If he finds the ancient Temple he will surely use the relics for evil. He already has slave camps and Tulismon raiding and attacking every village on Fortes Island."

"My friend is right," Yasyamon agreed, "Podramon and his gang appeared a few months ago. At first we thought they were merely ruffians, now it is confirmed. They are looking for the relics."

"What power could some old object have?" Xander asked, "We're not honestly to believe it has some supernatural power are we? Guys, this isn't Indiana Jones."

"In case you haven't noticed ALEX," Solara replied with attitude in her tone, "we're talking to a giant humanoid lion. I think the impossible no longer exists as far as we're concerned."

"I hadn't thought of that," Xander replied, too preoccupied with the logic she had used to really get angry at the nickname.

"Well, I sort of want to go home," Anselm admitted, Patamon, who sat on his shoulder, immediately frowned, "and I'm sure we all do, eventually, but I think we should help them find this Temple first even if the artifacts don't have any power finding them would still help put this Podramon guy out of business."

"Sounds good to me," Vera agreed.

"Let's do it," Thompson nodded.

"Alright, alright, we're all going to this hidden temple," Xander said with a smile, "but does anyone have a single clue where we might find it?"

"Where do the legends say it is?" Thompson asked, turning to Yasyamon and Leomon.

"No one knows where it is," Yasyamon admitted, "it's a secret that has been lost to time. But the legends say it is in this forest."

"So no one has actually seen this temple, that's just great," Xander groaned throwing up his arms in defeat.

"I've seen it," a quiet voice was heard to say, they all turned to see Dyrasmon nervously approaching the meeting.

"Don't be shy," Leomon assured the fairy.

"I've seen the Temple," she continued, now with a far more confident tone, "it isn't far from where the other Dyrasmon were. We all gathered together near the Temple and formed fairy circles but when the Tulismon came we agreed to keep it a secret."

"You were in the temple," a wide eyed Leomon asked, "you saw the holy relics?"

"No, we never went in the Temple. It was considered a sacred place. It was surrounded by a strange energy and on some nights an old hermit could be seen, her campfire was said to attract other fairies and then she was said to gobble them up… it was a story to frighten the young. But I swear to you I saw the Temple and I can take you there."

"We have a plan then," Thompson said with a determined grin.

"We have some preparations to make before nightfall," Leomon stood with a roar, "we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yasyamon and yourself can't abandon the camp can you?" Dyrasmon reminded.

"I will stay here," Yasyamon agreed, "Leomon knows this forest as well as I and knows the legend as well."

"It's settled," Xander said wiping his brow as though the whole thing had left him exhausted, "time for an afternoon nap."

"Uh-uh mister, you're working just like the rest of us," Solara laughed, dragging Xander by the ear.

"Ow, ow, geez what are you my Mother?"

"Start gathering some food." Solara barked.

"I wouldn't know what to eat out there," he griped.

"So take one of the Digimon with you!"

Solara released him and Xander began trudging off. He mumbled under his breath as he did, stopping half-way through camp to have some left-over food from breakfast. He looked around the prospective Digimon who he could take as escorts. He didn't know most of them. He didn't even know most of their names. He found it odd that intelligent creatures like them didn't all have proper names. Sure some of them had nicknames, he'd heard several of them call Leomon the "Liberator" and several other courageous monikers they'd attached to the fierce lion. Xander scanned the group of Digimon soon coming across a familiar four-legged friend. He waddled over to the toad-like Bogmon and took a seat nearby. It didn't take long for the two to hit it off, sharing memories of the daring escape plan from the camp. Bogmon, also, claimed to have fairly good knowledge of the edible vegetation growing nearby the camp and offered to help Xander out before Xander had even inquired about it. The two were outside the camp in a flash picking a red-purple berry that Bogmon swore was safe and delicious. Xander popped one into his mouth and his tongue had a better idea.

"EWW…" Xander cried, rubbing his tongue on his shirt, "you sure these are safe?"

"Yeah, of course, all Digimon in the forest eat em. Maybe they just aren't made for a Humon."

"I suppose if I was hungry enough," Xander theorized, taking a few more handfuls and putting them in the basket.

Meanwhile the others had rallied together everyone else who would be going. Aside from the six humans, Haomon, Patamon, Dyrasmon, Leomon and Bogmon were coming. Jonathan was to help Dyrasmon make a map of where to find the Temple. Haomon, Vera, Anselm and Patamon had been given the task of going to a nearby farm just on the edge of the woods that was owned by Leomon's friend Babamon. They set out in mid-afternoon with a wagon and several baskets. Patamon sat on the wagon as Haomon and Anselm carried it.

"This is tiring, you want to take a turn Vera?" Anselm asked pausing for a moment.

"I suppose," Vera agreed with a sigh, picking up one of the handles.

"Why doesn't Patamon take a turn?" Haomon asked, turning around to offer a stuck out tongue at his fellow Digimon.

"Mush!" Patamon yelled pretending to whip a tiny whip but he saw Anselm wince at the sight, "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," Anselm said, patting Patamon on the head.

"So," Vera said after a long silence, "Haomon, I heard you were pretty important to the fight at the Tulismon camp."

"Yeah, I took down two of the brutes myself," Haomon boasted.

"Ahem!" Patamon coughed at the incorrect statement.

"Okay, okay, it was a collaborative effort," Haomon admitted, this time Patamon was the one to stick his tongue out.

"At least you were brave enough to fight. I was scared the whole time I was in that camp," Vera admitted, "I just kind of blocked it out, it's all a blur. In those last minutes I remember barely being able to hold the shovel. I was so scared… if it wasn't for John there I don't think I would have been able to take a single step toward those hideous bandits."

"At least you fought," Haomon said, "you didn't run."

"I had nowhere to run," Vera said sadly, "I'm not brave like Leomon or you. Even if I work up the courage, I don't have the skill."

"Well, I've been fighting my entire life," Haomon boasted, dropping the wagon handle as they had reached the crop, the last harvest stretching out before them, "I suppose I could teach you a few things while we're out on the road."

"That'd be great," Vera replied with a bright smile.

"Then next time you see one of those Tulismon you can give him a good bop on the nose!"

A few hours later everyone was back in camp, their missions an apparent success. There was much talk. Dyrasmon divulged the story of the strange crone who appeared beneath the full moons to devour the fairies who dared stray too close. They went over the map, packed up the supplies hoping they would last. More than half of the crop that Vera, Anselm, Patamon and Haomon had collected would remain behind to feed those who stayed at the camp. The rest of the food would be for the journey, though Xander had more berries on his face and in his belly then in his basket, deciding sometime before dinner that they weren't so bad and that he needed a snack.

Thompson stared out into the darkened forest as the waning light of the sun shone through the tree tops. Tomorrow the real adventure began, the butterflies in his stomach were excited and a strange energy filled the air. He felt drawn out into those shadowy woods filled with mystery and ancient legends of a forgotten past to a foreign world. The whole thing was new, truly alien and yet that fact made it all the more inviting. He had no idea how long the quest would take, judging by Dyrasmon's map at least a few days hike to get to the Temple. Along the way he hoped to soak in all he could of this world.

The rest of the group felt much the same, their collective xenophobia worn off until almost non-existent. And so sleep came soon, with dreams of the quest to come.


	6. Chapter Six: Relics

Chapter Six: Relics

The sun rose over the forest the following morning. The autumn air blew between the trees chilling the expedition as it set out from the camp into the depths of the forest. Dyrasmon led the way with John and the map not far behind. The beginning of the journey was the easy part and everyone was in fine spirits, aside from Xander, who yawned and tried to rest every chance he got. Thompson noted that despite the onset of fall only a handful of trees were shedding their foliage but despite his best efforts he couldn't tell the species apart.

The troop was walking along a well known trail according to Leomon, one that he and his group of freedom fighters used often. The Tulismon didn't know of the path, the great lion assured them but still many in the group were on edge. Haomon in particular seemed continuously jumpy, in no small part thanks to the charge of electricity in the feline's fur. Haomon's keen cat eyes studied every shadow and his ears perked at the snap of every twig. Some saw this as on-edge paranoia, but this was how Haomon liked it, there was always an element of unpredictability to life in the Digital World and Haomon's senses were sharpened to perfection so that he could expect the unexpected. Something had him more calm than usual, he had company. Vera walked beside him every so often reaching her hand over to pet his fur, an action that often got her shocked by static electricity. Haomon didn't mind the physical affection though normally being petted was a sign of being subjugated or belittled with Vera there was no condescension, just a friendly ruffle of the fur.

The hike lagged on into early afternoon when Xander's constant moaning nearly got them attacked by a swarm of Flymon. Xander had shut up after that, the benefits of complaining were not at all worth a six inch bee stinger to the face. Giant bees made Thompson scratch his head. Back on Earth it was a matter of contention with scientists about how bees managed to fly, he wondered if they'd flat out faint at the sight of one of the five foot tall Flymon buzzing about the Digital World.

The group stopped by a clear stream in mid-afternoon enjoying a hearty meal by the babbling brook and conserving the water in their supplies by drinking from the stream. Leomon assured them it was safe.

"Water here tastes the same as on Earth," Xander noted, splashing about and doing a victory dance.

"I'm not sure I want to drink it now that he's been in there," Solara joked.

"This place, Earth, what is it like?" Dyrasmon asked.

"Well," John started to explain, "it's not like here in the Digital World. Most people live in cities; there aren't many forests left, least not ones this big."

"Oh, why not? Did some disaster destroy the trees? A disease of the root perhaps."

"No," John replied suddenly somber, "no we humans did it, we used the trees up."

"You mean you did not wait for them to grow old and fall or get struck by lightning?" Dyrasmon asked, astounded and appalled, "You actually… cut them down."

"I didn't," John tried to explain, "my kind did. There are billions of humans."

"Then I imagine they cut down a great many trees!" Dyrasmon shouted in outrage flying off into the woods. John started to walk after her but was stayed by Leomon's furry paw.

"Let her go. Dyrasmon has led a sheltered life in these woods. Her kind are in tune with the nature of the Digital World. We have had deforestation here in the Digital World before that is why we no longer cut down the trees. This forest is old. It was the only one on the island to survive without being touched."

"Dyrasmon doesn't know about that either," John reasoned, "poor girl."

"Humon nature sounds similar to Digimon nature," Leomon nodded, "and they call us the _intelligent _beings. Come now, everyone finish eating and get ready, we have more ground to cover today before nightfall."

John packed up his bag and moved down the trail ahead of the others, hoping to find Dyrasmon. There she was flittering between flowers humming a happy tune but John could tell just by her posture as she flew that her mind was on what he'd said. He'd never in a million years thought he'd upset a fairy. He approached her quietly but he could tell she knew he was there even before he'd started toward her.

"I'm sorry," John said.

"No need to be," Dyrasmon sighed, "I have not set foot or wing beyond this forest… I cannot imagine city life, crowded and trapped, and I cannot imagine a world without these beautiful trees."

"They are beautiful," John said, marveling up at them.

"Yes, you are-" Dyrasmon slipped, "THEY! Hehe, they are. Yes _they_ are beautiful."

"You're blushing, I didn't know Digimon could blush," John smiled.

"Please, do not poke fun at me."

"I'm not," John chuckled, "I'm just saying. Come on, let's get back to the others before they get worried."

The troop packed up and continued their westward trek deep into the Dark Forest. The food in their stomachs helped alleviate the ache of their feet, though many times Leomon and the other Digimon were so far ahead of the six they had to stop and sit for a few minutes to let them catch up. Patamon was having trouble keeping up too. His wings weren't designed to long distances and he spent much of the hike on Anselm's shoulder or in Anselm's arms. Anselm didn't mind, the little guy only weighed maybe ten pounds, less than the pack of personal supplies on Anselm's back. Patamon had to resist the urge not to eat the food out of the pack when Anselm wasn't looking and Anselm made a game out of trying to catch him sneaking a snack.

The sun was soon low in the sky but they'd managed to put a good four miles between them and the stream. They took up refuge amongst the trees setting up a makeshift camp in a matter of a few minutes. Leomon rolled out the Sheepmon wool bedrolls and Bogmon and Xander went out in search of loose branches, promising Dyrasmon not to break any off any living trees if they could help it. Thompson noticed the banter Bogmon and Xander often exchanged and noticed that Anselm and Patamon too seemed almost inseparable.

"Solara," he said to her gesturing toward Xander and Bogmon as they came back to camp carrying some more firewood, "have you noticed?"

"Yeah, he's found himself a little friend, one who smells about as bad as him," she chuckled, half hoping he'd hear her playful jab.

"Not just him. Anselm and Patamon… John and Dyrasmon."

"Vera and Haomon too," Solara nodded, "so what's your point?"

"Not sure really," Thompson admitted, "but if they become too friendly we might have some strange new friends coming home with us."

"If we ever go home," Solara reminded him, "I don't know about you but this place doesn't seem half bad."

"Yeah," Thompson said, his thoughts distant.

"Well, goodnight," Solara said lying on her wool bed with a yawn, "don't think yourself into insomnia."

Thompson sat up for an hour after everyone had gone to bed, listening to the wind in the trees and the sounds of hoops and hollers in the distance. Were all these sounds those of Digimon? All Digimon seemed sentient, what use would they have for those sorts of vocalizations? Questions swirled around in his mind as he rest his head, desperately racing to catch sleep. He knew they had more work to do. The Temple still lay ahead of them and part of him hoped it would hold the answers to this strange new world and everything that had transpired.

The next day they were off before the sun was even up. The two moons of the Digital World still hung in the sky even after an hour of heavy hiking. They were off the trail now, making their own way through the forest with Dyrasmon as a guide. She knew each tree by heart and though to most eyes they would have all looked alike she could tell them apart. The group made good time, crossing five miles before lunch and totaling ten by supper. Dyrasmon grew more excited, and more reverent of the forest, as they grew deeper. Even Xander kept his complaints quiet, a reverence overcoming all of them as they drew close. As evening came they entered a part of the forest so dense that the waning light of the sun could not pierce the canopy of the trees. Dyrasmon drew them all to a stop, pointing to a distant stone structure built into the solid rock face built into a natural rock cave.

"Here it is," Dyrasmon whispered, "I dare not get too close."

"Why is that dear?" a strange voice answered in the dark. All torches pointed toward the source of the voice to see a strange wrinkled woman with lavender skin. She looked almost human but something about her seemed very very off.

"Who are you?" Leomon asked, not looking to fight an old Digimon.

"Delphimon's the name my heroic friend," the old hag cackled, "You have come for the Temple. Your hearts… yes they all seem pure enough," she assessed with a wave of her palm in front of their group. The entire group started forward toward the cave, "Know this travelers, the Temple only opens for those Called by Destiny… no Digimon may enter."

"No Digimon, preposterous!" Leomon proclaimed, "What could that mean?"

"Duh dumb-dumbs," Patamon laughed, "she means the humans."

The six who could not call themselves Digimon exchanged glances as they approached the massive vault-like door of stone. With tentative steps they stepped forward. A wind swept over them, carrying with it a calm energy that brought bravery to their steps. They faced the door, each pressing a palm to it as if directed by some unseen force. A bright flash emanated from a crystalline sphere that was embedded in the center of the door but rather than backpedal the six stood firm as the door slid into an opening in the floor. The way was clear and Leomon bravely stepped forward, only to feel a painful smack as he walked directly into the door.

"How, it wasn't there a second ago," Leomon grumbled rubbing his nose, though his pride was more damaged than he was.

"Best to let those Called by Destiny handle this," Xander assured him.

Truth be told Xander wasn't quite sure about the whole thing but something in him told him it would be okay. He had to admit their arrival in the Digital World did seem a bit like destiny. The six of them stepped forward into the Temple and breathed a collective sigh of relief when they realized they were mentally and physically unharmed as they stood on the other side. They nearly fell forward as the door behind them slammed shut closing them into the darkness. There was light within the chamber though, emanating from a set of bright spheres, similar to the one on the door that lined the floor along the way. The lights flickered to life from a dull dim to a blinding blue-white.

Their eyes explored the rest of the chamber as spheres on the cavernous ceiling began to glow. It was a massive Temple. There were six pools of crystal water built into the cavern floor in front of them and etchings of intricate scenes were made into the stone beneath them. They reminded Thompson of those underground in the city, before they'd found the staircase. The six of them walked into the middle of the room soon realizing they were at the center of a massive shape.

"Hexagram," Solara and Thompson said at seemingly the same time.

"I think each of us should stand at one corner," Thompson theorized.

"How do we know that won't activate a bobby-trap and kill us?" Xander asked, the sheer size of the chamber squashing any optimism he'd had.

"Look, we came in here to get relics right?" John argued, "Do you see any relics?"

"No," Xander admitted, "but how is standing at each point of this hexa-thingy supposed to make the relics appear."

"Damn it Xander," Solara complained, pointing out that all of them were in position but him, "it's just a hunch."

Xander admitted defeat standing at his corner on the edge of the reflecting pool. He stared into the dark water, wondering how long it'd been underground and what sort of strange rituals it might have been used for. He had a feeling he was about to find out as the floor began to rumble and a circular carving beneath his feet was pushed in. He noticed the others had been pushed in as well and the whole cavern shook with a strange resonance. A slot had opened in the center of the hexagram and a strange circular altar was lifted from the floor before them. It too had a hexagram carved into it and each point of the star seemed to have a strange metallic object in it. The six of them approached.

"It's like, an MP3 player or something," Xander said picking up one of the devices, "one from a really long time ago."

"What would an MP3 player be doing here?" John asked.

"Well," Xander said trying to sound smart, "it is the DIGITAL World."

"I don't think it's an MP3 player," Thompson said picking up one of the devices, "but it does have a screen."

"It's a piece of technology of some kind," Vera agreed, holding one of them.

"It's a relic," Anselm said examining one of them, feeling that strange energy return to the air.

"There are only five," Thompson realized, seeing that Solara's point of the star didn't have one.

"This one might be missing," Solara theorized, "grave robbers often raid temples."

The ground began to rumble and the lit spheres flickered on and off erratically. The table slid back into the floor as the quake continued to shake the cavern. None of them liked the look of the cavern ceiling above as several small rocks came tumbling down. It was only a matter of time before the whole place would end up on their heads and soon all six pairs of feet moved toward the exit. They all stepped back out into the night, only Solara looked back, though she scarcely knew why. Outside night had fully fallen and Leomon and the others had camp already set up and a fire roaring.

"You found them?" Leomon asked, unable to gage the emotion on their faces.

"We think so," Thompson answered, handing off his device hoping Leomon could provide some answers.

"What… what is this?" Leomon asked, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind. It seems, metallic."

"They are metallic," Thompson confirmed.

"They?" Leomon echoed. The five who had recovered the devices showed them now. Leomon handed the device back to Thompson, noting that the screen lit up brightly when he did, "strange, it seemed to react to you. You were the only ones who could enter and now the relics seem only to react to your touch."

"I'm not sure we have enough information to say for sure," Thompson cautioned, "we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Hand me one of the others," Leomon said. Anselm handed him the relic and nothing happened, "now I will hand it back."

Once again the device lit up as bright as could be, illuminating the forest all around far beyond the reach of the campfire.

"This means something," Leomon said, "this is important. These relics were meant to be in the hands of Humons, they have a strange power."

"They light up and are pretty and all," Xander admitted, "but what's the big deal."

"The legends, they mentioned things like this," Leomon rambled excitedly, "Strange travelers wielding ancient magic… Sorcerymon will know what this means."

"Sorcerymon? This doesn't mean more walking does it?" Xander moaned.

"He lives atop Fortes Mountain, if it were not for the trees we would see its peak from here."

"So that's a definite yes on the more walking then," Xander nodded, "tell you what, how about you guys go and I'll stay here."

"You wouldn't last ten minutes in these woods," Dyrasmon smirked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Solara agreed.

"Ditto," John nodded to his fairy friend.

"Fine, we'll go see this Sorcerymon," Xander groaned conceding defeat.

Thompson sat and listened as they made their plans to travel up to the summit village of Fortes Mountain to seek the guidance of Sorcerymon. Thompson was amazed that despite Xander's copious complaints he hadn't once mentioned a desire to head home. This Digital World had grown on them in the short span they'd spent there. It'd been just under a week since their arrival and already they'd made new friends and come to terms with this bizarre new world. He was impressed that none of them seemed all that homesick. For Thompson it was easy, being a bit of an introvert by nature he had a powerful ability for escapism and this Digital World was a perfect escape from the rat race of teenage life. His hellish family life was even less inviting than the politics of public school. He turned his mind from home and back to their present situation. The finding of these relics truly did deepen the mystery of their arrival in this strange new place and the answers, he hoped, awaited them at the top of Fortes Mountain. As he drifted to sleep on a soft woolen bedroll he hoped that the Digital World would be his home for many nights to come.


	7. Chapter Seven: Out of the Woods?

Chapter Seven: Out of the Woods?

The team awoke early the next morning, everyone Digimon and human alike worked over time to ready for their journey back to Leomon's camp. Leomon lamented that they didn't have the supplies they needed to hike straight on toward Fortes Mountain. The great lion knew that back at camp they had stores of food, leftovers from the feast and the remainder of Babamon's crop as well as the natural growing berries that were only indigenous to that side of the forest. After gathering all their things the expedition set off in the direction of the Liberator's camp.

Despite stomachs empty of breakfast everyone was in a fine mood, the morning air was crisp as it whistled through the trees and rustled the tightly packed branches. It was chilly here in the Dark Forest because the sun only penetrated so far through the trees. Much like the depths of the ocean the forest was shielded from the light, though the canopies did catch some of the heat and radiate it downward it was still colder than being out in the open. Still no one complained as the trek began in earnest.

Due to their good mood and successful mission they often stopped, despite Leomon's desire to see them reach Sorcerymon quickly he couldn't deny them some recreation. The courageous cat knew now that they were not of the Digital World and that they were in a strange place, so he allowed them to stop and rest often. Xander was always the one to instigate the breaks but no one seemed to mind. Anselm and Patamon played a game of tag while Haomon attempted to teach Vera the basics of a good fight.

"Quick and fast," Haomon purred, "that's how I like to fight. I jab quick and then back away. Don't be afraid to dodge and let them get all tired out."

"You have an awful lot more energy and speed than I do though," Vera reminded.

"Okay," the cat meowed disappointed in her attitude, "maybe that style of fighting isn't for you… I don't suppose you humans have any special attacks."

"None that I know of," she said sounding genuinely sorry about that fact.

"Though I'm guessing Xander could whine an enemy to death," John chimed in, trying to block out the distant complaints of Xander, who was bringing up the rear of the group.

"Very funny rich kid, I heard that!" Xander called out, "It just so happens I have a rare foot condition that doesn't allow me to walk long distances!"

"I'd say he has a very rare _mental_ condition," Solara joked quietly and everyone laughed.

"What's so funny up there? OW! Damn rocks are getting in my shoes."

"Look on the Brightside," Bogmon croaked with a smile, "at least you have shoes… and only one set of feet to step on rocks with."

"Dyrasmon," John called, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" The fairy asked fluttering beside him.

"Why are you coming with us? From what I've heard you have a great big fairy tribe back there beyond the Temple. Why not go back to them?"

"I never really thought of going back."

"Why did you leave at all?" John asked.

"I felt too sheltered, I felt trapped. I needed an adventure, little did I know my trip out into the world would end up getting me kidnapped by those bandits. But I'm here now, thanks to Leomon and his Liberators. I like this adventure now, I like you and your friends and Leomon and everyone."

"Sort of a family away from family," John agreed looking around at the others and offering Dyrasmon a warm smile.

John liked that idea. Back home he was part of a rich and privileged family but it was a lonely life. Most of the time his parents were out attending parties or on business trips or lavish vacations. Even when he was with them it was always in the lap of luxury and safety. There was no risk and adventure to that life. That was why for a while he'd been a bully and a rebel bouncing from private school to private school until at last they dumped him into the public school system. It wasn't the worst life possible but he'd grown tired of it, tired enough to follow a strange feeling toward an underground tunnel. That was only half of the reason he'd found his way to the Digital World because Vera was the other half. He held her hand now as they walked together, her pretty sage green eyes stood out amidst the dark green forest. She was the only positive part of his move from private school to public. If he hadn't met her he knew he would have traveled further down the slippery slope and right into prison. In many ways she'd saved him and now she'd led him into the arms of adventure in a strange new world.

The strange group made their way further into the forest until the sun was low in the sky and then began making camp. Food was the primary concern as most got out their packs to savor what was left of their food supply. They also managed to find some wildflowers that were edible near the camp and added a few to the meal to help alleviate pressure on the other supplies.

As Solara laid her head on the sheepmon bedroll she'd been carrying since they left camp she looked at the others. Each of them had their Digimon close by, each of them except for Thompson. She began to wonder about her quiet friend and about how he had found the tunnel before any of them. In many ways this was Thompson's adventure. Although he was soft-spoken and somewhat introverted he had essentially led them here or at least that's what her heart told her. Her fiery eyes caught the light of the campfire as they opened and shut, heavy with sleep. She put all the questions in her mind at bay and dreamt of the rain.

The next day everyone awoke with a start to the pouring rain and got moving as quick as they could. It wasn't as bad as it could have been though, the heavy canopies caught some of the water making it more like a drizzle at the forest floor. Still by early afternoon everyone was soaked and chilled to the bone, even some of the Digimon with fur were cold. Thompson offered Solara his jacket and Vera was wearing John's hoodie. The whole day was like this, the rain descended, feeding the trees and bringing the whole forest new life. By the time the group came to the stream they'd passed on the way to the Temple the little creek had become a raging rapid. They made camp there for the night hoping the water level would be down the next day.

The morning sun came strong through the happy trees, full from their watery feast. The stream had become a little smaller now, but it would still be treacherous to cross without finding a bridge. The group set out for a crossing Leomon claimed was South of there. It was quite out of their way though none wanted to face the still raging waters beside them. Carefully they made their way toward the bridge. They reached it just before noon and by mid-afternoon neared their destination. The sight as they came toward the camp made each heart sink as though drowning in the torrential waters of the river. The camp was smoldering, some of the wooden walls torn down, tents tossed about and tattered and all around the footprints of fleeing Digimon and bootprints of the bandits.

"It can't be," Leomon growled rushing forward, "What, what happened?"

"Looks like Tulismon did this," Haomon answered, though everyone already understood that fact.

They entered the camp, their once hopeful hearts crushed instantly under the weight of sadness as they came upon the body of a Gizamon, fallen at the spear tip of a Tulismon. Leomon's tear-filled eyes caught sight of Yasyamon lying in the mud twenty yards away, his brave lion heart was happy to see his friend's chest moving. Yasyamon was still alive. Leomon dashed over to his friend to survey what damage the bandits had done. Luckily he found no serious wounds, several whiplashes and sword slashes but none that would prove fatal, still Yasyamon seemed belabored to find breath.

"My friend," Leomon grunted wiping the tears from his eyes, "what has happened to our home?"

"They, the Tulismon, they hit us in the rain," Yasyamon struggled to say, "I told the others to run, most of them got away, some stayed to fight… Gizamon, Gizamon was killed in the battle."

"I can't believe they would come all the way back here to get their slaves," John said with fists clenched in anger.

"They weren't after slaves," Yasyamon corrected, sitting up with the help of Leomon, "They were after you."

"Us?" Vera gulped, "What do you mean?"

"They said they wanted the humans," Yasyamon answered as Leomon stood and helped him to his feet, "They know you have something to do with the relics of power."

"Speaking of which," Xander said showing off the strange device he'd gotten from the Temple.

"Thank goodness you found the relics," Yasyamon said.

"We might not have all of them," Solara announced suddenly, everyone turned toward her, "There were six points to the hexagram in the Temple but only five devices. One might be missing."

"Five will have to do," Leomon said as he dressed Yasyamon's wounds, "We need to get to Sorcerymon, he will know how to unlock their power and how you six tie into all this."

"I will come with you," Yasyamon suggested trying to stand on his own only to collapse.

"You need your rest," Leomon shook his head, "and we must leave soon if we hope to reach Sorcerymon and avoid Podramon's bandits."

"I will come with you," Yasyamon said defiantly and this time Leomon nodded, realizing he had no real way to keep his friend.

"We will need to make good time," Leomon announced, "And find supplies along the way, live off the wild if we have to. We must make it out of the Dark Forest and into the Fortes Forest before nightfall."

"Out of one woods and into another," Thompson said.

The group quickly reassembled their supplies and scavenged what they could, preparing everything in a matter of minutes and setting out with all haste toward the menacing Fortes Mountain. Indeed a few hours later, as they exited the Dark Forest at breakneck speed, the mountain towered over the landscape beckoning them with its icy peak. Only in mid-summer was the peak totally free of snow as the mountain towered over 15,000 feet into the air. Sorcerymon lived near the summit in a small village above the tree line.

Leomon knew they had little time, he moved them quickly even offering to carry several of the humans if they wanted him to. Xander had toyed with the idea. His feet were killing him as they ran across the landscape which had gone from dense forest to expansive plain. This plain area was very close to the farm where they had entered the Digital World and Xander's aching feet wanted to head east toward that spiral staircase back into a world of ease. He looked beside him to see Bogmon was easily keeping up. The two exchanged a glance and began sprinting into a race. Bogmon was the clear victor; he almost overtook Leomon several times while Xander was left in his amphibious dust.

Xander had to admit he'd taken a liking to the giant toad though part of him still wondered if the whole thing weren't some elaborately vivid dream. Back home Xander had been a bit of a bully. It all came with being a baseball star and part of the popular crowd but secretly he'd never liked giving out wedgies. Truth be told he barely even liked baseball. Sports was his Dad's dream not his and while he'd come to enjoy the game he found the pressure a bit much at times. He took every chance he had to be lazy and free even considering dropping off the team. He'd been pondering quitting the team the exact moment he'd felt the call toward the underground chamber. The Call of Destiny.

Night was fast approaching as they took a rest by a large group of bushes and shrubs. The forest was still a ways away. Leomon watched as they gasped for air and sprawled in the grass as though being put through Hell. He studied there faces stopping when he saw Yasyamon's pained expression. Leomon had to admit his friend was a fighter in more ways then one. Most Digimon, even of Yasyamon's strength and endurance, wouldn't have been able to keep up at the pace they were going with those sorts of injuries. He hoped Yasyamon knew what he was doing.

"I used to think you were invincible," Leomon chuckled, sitting beside his fatigued friend.

"That makes two of us," Yasyamon groaned. He took the cork from a clay jar he'd filled with water and poured it down his thirsty throat before passing it to Leomon. The great lion refused the offer, "Don't you think you are pushing them too hard?"

"Yes," Leomon admitted, "but we have no time to waste. Going easy on them could put them in more danger."

"Podramon does not know where we are going," Yasyamon reminded him, corking his water jar and placing it back in his pack.

"No but he knew we would return to the camp," Leomon theorized, "he's likely following us."

"You are correct in that assumption," an evil voice crowed.

Everyone turned to face the dragon. He had an ugly porcine face, hairy fur covered body, grotesque bat-like wings, hulking arms and claws with razor talons. The worst of his features, however, was the invisible and revolting odor he carried with him. The stench of rot and decay was on his breath and clung to his skin. Each move the dragon, Podramon, made seemed to send a cloud of his stink wafting toward the tired group.

"You've come alone," Leomon said with a glib grin, "Were your Tulismon not up to the task?"

"Or is it just that I left none of them alive?" Yasyamon spat taking a fighting stance.

"Stand aside brother," Leomon advised his injured friend, "I can handle him."

The odiferous dragon let out a ghastly roar half-flying half-leaping at Leomon taking the lion down to the grass below. Leomon wrestled to keep his foe's claws from his face but even restraining them Podramon managed to land several blows using his wings as an extra set of arms. Leomon's head was batted to and fro by the demonic wings of the smelly beast. The lion's knee came up, and then his other, he flipped up kicking as he did. Podramon managed to avoid being hit by flying into the air but at least Leomon had freed himself. The courageous lion drew his blade and swung it about in defensive formations, keeping the dragon at bay as Podramon, tried to dive in from above.

"Come now cat, I thought one such as yourself would be better," the dragon cackled, "Hand over the relics and the strange bunch who found them and I will spare your life!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Leomon launched an ethereal attack from his fist, the screaming energy missed Podramon though. Leomon launched the attack several more times but the cowardly dragon clung to the air dodging here and there to avoid being hit. Leomon knew that he would soon be worn out. He looked back at the others to see them preparing for battle. Patamon launched a boom bubble and Bogmon swatted at Podramon with his long frog-like tongue. None of the attacks hit the dragon.

"Putrid Flame!"

Podramon screeched opening his rotten maw to let forth a fireball of green decaying flame. The attack hit near Leomon, the great lion rolled out of the way in the nick of time narrowly escaping the fireball. Yasyamon attempted to step in now, leaping into the air to meet Podramon with kendo swords flailing. Podramon batted away the swords with his claws and used his feet to send Yasyamon back down to the dirt with a thud. Leomon tried to rush to the aid of his friend but was met a series of swipes from above that sent him into a diving roll to avoid being cut by Podramon's claws.

"We have to do something," John whispered.

"What can we do?" Xander asked.

"We can fight," Haomon answered with a feisty tone.

"But he's in the air," Bogmon argued.

"So what?" Anselm asked, "Patamon and Dyrasmon can fly."

"And we're ready to fight."

"Yeah," Dyrasmon agreed.

"Alright then," Xander said suddenly behind the plan, "alright first we need to get him down to the ground, then I think we can handle him"

Dyrasmon and Patamon lifted Haomon into the air with them as they flew up to meet the dragon. Podramon was busy toying with Leomon, too busy to notice what was happening until he had a tiny feline atop him scratching at his back. Haomon went to town with arcs of electricity leaping from his paws as he scratched and punched. Dyrasmon was next launching a bright flash of pixie dust to blind the dragon just enough so that he couldn't see clearly. Patamon was next, turning the tables by toying with Podramon flying just out of the dragon's reach and leading him toward the ground.

"Now, everyone attack!" Thompson called out.

Leomon launched a few Fist of the Beast King attacks that knocked Podramon for a loop, the dragon was met by Yasyamon's Double Strike as well as more attacks from Haomon, Patamon, Bogmon and Dyrasmon. Even the six humans got involved, tossing rocks and sticks toward their enemy. Thompson used a large stick like a baseball bat whacking against Podramon's leathery hide. The hideous dragon stumbled away from them and took off for the distant horizon with bruised wings that were barely able to fly and caused a rather humorous flight pattern. Leomon marveled as he turned to face the group and saw the determination on their faces.

"Thank you," Leomon said, "I am amazed how you handled yourselves. You displayed excellent team work to help defeat a foe that was more powerful than any of us alone."

"He is not defeated," Yasyamon weakly proclaimed, "he will be back when his pride is healed… and he will be angry."

"Then we'd better be ready," Xander proclaimed.

"It felt good fighting as a team," Bogmon croaked, "I've never felt so strong or so confident."

"You all did well," Leomon said, "night is upon us. We will have to stay here and take turns keeping watch."

"I will take the first watch," Yasyamon replied.

"Are you sure friend? You know you need your rest if your wounds are to heal and today's fight only makes you-"

"I will be fine," Yasyamon assured him and Leomon nodded his agreement.

That night as they slept their dreaming minds reflected upon the fight and upon the strength that had felt when they stood together against a common foe. An enemy who, if they had been by themselves, would have struck fear into their hearts and sent them running for their lives. Being united against this common foe made them feel even more like a group then they had before. The road now seemed longer than before. Where once questions of whether they would stay in the Digital World had existed now no doubt remained, there was work to be done here, friends to help. They could not abandon this place to be raided endlessly by the Tulismon or dominated by Podramon. They could not allow him to get the power of the relics at any cost. They knew now journey had only begun. They weren't out of the woods yet.


	8. Chapter Eight: Called by Destiny

Chapter Eight: Called by Destiny

They set out the next day before the sun could even break over the horizon fearing Podramon would be back with reinforcements. Leomon hoped the dragon would spend the next few days licking his wounds giving the group enough time to reach Sorcerymon and learn more about the relics. He was amazed at the resilience the humans showed; it warmed his lion heart to see such bravery and determination. They entered the forest soon after departing and began their ascent up Fortes Mountain. The morning air was crisp but not cold, winter still a ways off and the island far enough south to keep it warm. They stopped to eat mid-morning but just long enough to have a few berries they'd picked along the way. It wouldn't be long before the night would bring frost and destroy this kind of food in the wild. The sun came through the sparse mountain trees much more than it had it the Dark Forest and it warmed the group as they ate. Their conversations inevitably reflected upon their fight the night before.

"I can't believe we beat Podramon," Haomon purred.

"Why not?" Xander asked, "That guy wasn't so tough."

"But he is tough," Leomon revealed.

"Apparently not tough enough," Patamon replied, everyone nodded their agreement.

"We only won because of the humans," Dyrasmon said softly.

"What do you mean?" John asked, "We hardly did anything."

"You came up with the plan," she started, "and made us feel stronger."

"How did we make you feel stronger?" John inquired.

"I don't know," she admitted blushing, "I just felt stronger knowing you were fighting with us."

"She's right," Haomon admitted, "I felt much stronger knowing I had Vera to protect."

"Right," Dyrasmon said, "but its more than just protection… there's something deeper."

"We're friends," Haomon said nuzzling up to Vera.

"Something is definitely strange," Leomon joked, "I've never seen Haomon act this cutesy."

"Who says you can't be cute and still kick ass?" Haomon boasted.

They shared a laugh and soon set out climbing higher into the mountains. It was slow going at times as the path often became treacherous. Cliffs, waterfalls, and jagged rocks often heeded their progress. Leomon tried to hurry them as much as he could thinking that if Yasyamon could keep up in his still injured state everyone else should have an easy time of it. Yasyamon was showing signs of recovery, a night of rest had done wonders for the warrior. Leomon knew his friend was resilient, he'd seen him recover from much worse, but he couldn't help but worry.

They reached the tree line at night fall setting up camp near a cave making sure that no Digimon were using it as a place of residence. It was sparse up here and the air was thin. The few villages they'd passed had been nearly empty. Leomon explained that the recent bandit raids had pushed most families up higher into the mountains and many were abandoning their homes to hide out above the tree line. The entire island it seems was subject to the Tulismon menace. Several of the houses they passed along the road had even been burned making each and everyone of them feel some level of anger toward the Tulismon and their winged master. Darkness swept over the mountainside as they prepared to sleep in their cave. A last minute supper was prepared as Leomon pulled some vegetables from his pack that he had been saving for an emergency and cooked them over the camp fire.

Thompson took a bite of the yellow corn-like vegetable not sure he would ever get used to eating Digital World vegetables and secretly craving a burger. He looked over the group taking notice of their fatigued faces and began to worry that they were being run ragged. Was day after day of hiking preferable to returning home? One thing was for sure, it was preferable to being back in that Tulismon camp. They did owe Leomon their lives after all, without him they would have ended their days as slaves searching for ancient relics in the dust of the Digital World. Thompson nearly laughed aloud when he realized just how far Podramon's camp was from the Temple where they'd found the relics. He looked over at Solara, wondering what part she had to play in all this. She had clearly been called here by something just like the rest of them but she had not found one of the relics. Thompson had examined the devices and found them malfunctioning. The most they'd done thus far was light up and when pressing the three buttons each of them had he could get no response.

The next day was a tough climb up the winding treacherous trail that led up Fortes Mountain. The air was thin making the hike even tougher. Luckily the night they had spent in the cave had partially acclimated them but still it was no easy task. Because of the altitude Leomon let them slow considerably feeling his feline heart wracked with guilt about driving them too hard the day before. Still danger was just behind them and Podramon was not one to give up so easily. There was the added danger of the wild of the Digital World. While most Digimon were civilized and some quite friendly Leomon knew that in the wild there were many unsavory characters.

They kept moving until they reached a slope so steep Leomon had to carry a few of the human's whose feet could not find traction. They drank in the village with their eyes. It was far bigger than they'd imagined, by far the biggest mountain village they'd passed. Tents were everywhere as were Digimon of various kinds milling about. There was a market district were carts of goods were set up, many selling the last crops of the Harvest before winter. Up here in the mountain air though it was winter, a crisp layer of snow covered the mountain-side and while the daytime sun kept it slightly above freezing each of them still shivered as they made their way through the town. Leomon stopped at a local merchant stand attempting to barter for a few coats to keep them warm.

"Isn't there money here in the Digital World?" Xander asked as they walked away empty handed and shivering from the market district.

"Yes," Bogmon croaked, "in many parts though money is outlawed."

"Here on Fortes Mountain bartering is the only currency," Leomon explained, "they believe money will only bring greed and evil."

"I'd say that's pretty accurate," Solara said with chattering teeth, "No offense John."

"None taken," John assured them, "Even if I wanted to disagree I'm too cold. ACHOO!"

Leomon ushered them toward a massive tent at the far end of town where two pointy-hatted guards in strange clothing stood, each held a mace adorned with the sun.

"We are the Wizardmon brothers, no one enters here," the guards said in unison, crossing their maces over the entry flap to the tent, "save those who are Called by Destiny."

"I've heard that before somewhere," Xander said, "Step aside you Harry Potter wanna-bes."

"Do not threaten us!" They shouted waving their wands and lifting Xander clear off the ground and five feet into the air.

"Put the boy down," Yasyamon growled narrowing his eyes and gesturing toward his Kendo swords. The Wizardmon dropped Xander to the snow below immediately.

"We ARE the ones Called by Destiny," Solara insisted, "and you will let us in the tent."

"Very well," The Wizardmon conceded, "enter and speak with the great Sorcerymon."

All of them entered the tent. The inside almost seemed bigger than the outside, it was huge. Within there were several smaller tents pitched, rows and rows of wooden shelves and clay pots, beakers of glass containing a thousand different colored liquids and potions. Three separate fires on which three separate cauldrons cooked and at the center a roaring fire with flames of blue, gold and red that danced up toward a massive chimney funneling the air safely out of the tent. Near the fire sat a small desk where an unassuming fellow, whose clothing was much like the Wizardmon outside, sat going through some scrolls.

"Hello?" Solara said waving at the Digimon she assumed was Sorcerymon.

"Oh, yes, about time," Sorcerymon complained with a look at a pocket watch he pulled from his pocket, "you are late I see. Leomon wasn't driving you fast enough."

"Tell that to my feet," Xander moaned collapsing onto the ground.

"You knew we were coming?" Thompson asked skeptically.

"Not sure I like your tone boy," Sorcerymon scowled, "perhaps I will pluck out your tongue and put it in my stew. Did I know you were coming, pssh, of course I knew. You are the ones Called by Destiny."

"We found these," Xander said hopping to his feet and presenting his relic, "now can we leave? I'd really like to get something to eat."

"Ah Leomon, you found them," Sorcerymon said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, actually it was Dyrasmon who told us where to find the Temple," the lion admitted, "and it was the six humans who-"

"HUMANS!" Sorcerymon shouted suddenly, "Humans… yes you are right they are… they are humans! This is an exciting day in the Digital World!"

"Great, now can we please leave," Xander bellowed.

"Yes, yes, you must leave at once," Sorcerymon said to Xander's surprise.

"What is it?" Leomon asked.

"These are relics that can only be used by humans… they bond a human to a Digimon, well, they help strengthen the bond. Those Called by Destiny must use this Digital Devices to make their Digimon stronger. To make them evolve."

"Evolution," Yasyamon gasped, "are you sure? It has been so rare for so long. Many think Digivolution has stopped altogether."

"No," Sorcerymon said, "it has merely become a forgotten art. It is reliant upon passion and power, upon spirit and will."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand any of this," Xander admitted.

"I'm not surprised," Sorcerymon said with a wink, "Digivolution, my dear human, is the process by which a Digimon grows into a stronger form."

"Like evolution on Earth," Thompson theorized, "the slow change of one organism into another."

"Change yes," Sorcerymon clarified digging through his scrolls in search of something, "but slow no," he pulled from the shelf a scroll and unfurled it on the table before them, "this scroll shows how this Digimon, Agumon, when he grew strong enough and his family were in danger, he became Greymon."

"That is one badass dinosaur," John admitted looking at the drawings depicting Agumon's evolutionary ladder.

"So where does all this leave us?" Vera asked, thoroughly confused.

"You must leave soon, no later than tomorrow," Sorcerymon began, taking out a second scroll, "And travel southwest to the Fortean Coast. There I shall have a boat waiting to carry to across the sea to the Continent Severa. Once there you must find the Celestial Castle. My knowledge on your destiny is too limited, but those who dwell within the Castle shall know what to do."

"Sounds like another adventure," Haomon said happily.

"Indeed it is," Sorcerymon said, "I shall provide you with the supplies you need so do not worry about hungry bellies," he continued looking at Xander specifically, "or warmth."

Sorcerymon kept good on his word giving the coats of the finest fur which he assured Dyrasmon had been donated by a few Digimon who shaved regularly. They went out into the market and were allowed to eat as much as they wanted. For hungry bellies and tired feet this feast was a welcome respite. Each of them had begun to think this quest worth more than they'd bargained for. But now, sitting by a local fire with the local Digimon of the village singing songs and drinking an ice cold and strangely inebriating beverage they all felt like they were ready for a long road ahead.

"What is this stuff?" Thompson asked as he tentatively sipped his first cup.

"They call it Aurora," one of the Digimon villagers responded.

"Are we old enough to be drinking this?" Vera asked.

"I don't think its alcohol," John said filling his second cup, "not that I'd know anything about that."

"Oh well, when on a strange alien world in another dimension," Xander said raising a toast.

Thompson noticed the little Digimon beside him who'd answered his question. The dinosaur like creature stood on two legs and was about four feet tall but had a crocodilian snout and tail. With skin the color of ice and spiky quills that looked almost like icicles coming out of its back. Here was a creature made ideally for this sort of environment. The strangest thing about it was the odd glances the creature kept giving him as the night went on, even when Thompson would move to the other side of the camp. Eventually even the introverted Thompson F. Amos had to ask him a question, he moved away from the others and, of course, was followed.

"Why exactly have you been following me?" Thompson asked staring up at the Digital World's dual moons.

"I was afraid to say anything… I've heard the rumors," the dinosaur-like Digimon said, "About how you and your friends aren't Digimon at all."

"That's true," Thompson admitted turning to him, "What's your name?"

"Adlimon," the dinosaur said.

"So what exactly do you want to know?" Thompson asked inviting Adlimon to sit beside him.

"I want to know if I can go with you," Adlimon admitted suddenly, "I've dreamed of adventure for a long time. I've dreamed of fighting back against those who seek to do evil. I even thought of joining Leomon's group a few times."

"It will be a rough road ahead," Thompson reminded him, "danger at every turn."

"Danger is part of being a Digimon," Adlimon said, "I want to be part of doing something for the greater good."

Solara watched the others and slowly slipped into the shadows. She made her way toward the massive tent in the distance. The sun had fully disappeared hours ago and it would soon be time to rest. Something in her soul pulled her forward, a driving nagging angry question in her fiery spirit. She raced right past the Wizardmon brothers and into the tent collapsing at the desk where Sorcerymon sat and panting, gasping for breath more from the turmoil of her soul than the fatigue of her body.

"Why?!" She asked, "Why have I been brought here if I have no Digivice or Digimon to bond with?"

"I assure you that you were called like the rest of them," Sorcerymon answered calmly, he lifted her chin, "do not dismay. You are brave and you are strong. Whether you find a Digimon or not. Whether you find a device or not. You are strong and you shall find destiny. Do not doubt."

"Thank you," she said standing and suddenly feeling quite powerful in her own right and also a bit embarrassed, "forgive me."

"Go and get some rest," Sorcerymon advised with a warm smile, "morning comes quick."

Leomon considered the lizard for a few moments before nodding his tentative approval toward Thompson.

"He seems strong enough of spirit and body," Leomon said with a bit of a yawn.

"One more mouth to feed," Xander complained stuffing his own face.

"You'll have plenty of food," Leomon assured him, "because Yasyamon and I are not coming with."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" John asked, "But without you two."

"You will be fine," Leomon assured them.

"Why?" Vera asked the great cat.

"Leomon cannot leave this island behind to the ravages of the Tulismon horde," Yasyamon explained.

"Or Podramon for that matter," Thompson added.

"Exactly," Leomon nodded, "we must rebuild the camp and continue our fight. This is the place where our paths must diverge."

"For now," Yasyamon added.

They soon slipped into their own tents, after a brief torchlight tutorial on how to set them up properly. Each of them would be carrying a rather hefty pack, unable to rely on Leomon to carry most of the supplies. The feeling of leaving their feline savior behind was not to be an easy one and each of the Destined had their own bout of insomnia that night. The Digital World, they knew, was dangerous. In the less than two weeks they'd spent there their bodies and minds had already been tested quite a bit. The night's festivities and their meeting with Sorcerymon had instilled quite a bit of confidence in their minds and the teamwork they'd used to send Podramon running for cover added to that confidence all the more. It wouldn't be easy, the journey ahead, but was any worthwhile adventure ever easy? Those Called by Destiny were now called by the sandman, or as Xander thought to call him, the Sandmon.


	9. Chapter Nine: Journey to the Coast Part1

Chapter Nine: Journey to the Fortean Coast Part 1

The mountain air howled as the sun slipped above the horizon and appeared in the Eastern sky. The icy village was awakening as the sun warmed the air just enough to take the bite out of the breeze. Six slumbering humans stirred from their rest and rubbed their tired eyes quickly getting dressed in a set of new clothes Sorcerymon had provided. They were hardly fashionable, just browns and grays of different shades, simple shirts and pants like something out of a period piece. They stepped out of their tents into the chilly autumn air, the altitude meant it was even colder and they all went searching for their fur coats. Each wondered what was driving Sorcerymon's generosity in funding their expedition?

Thompson stretched and yawned soon finding his way to the market in an attempt to procure some breakfast. He saw Adlimon there, the icy blue dinosaur ambled toward him with a grin and handed him a small silver coin.

"It's no good here," Adlimon explained, "but maybe it will come in handy on the road ahead."

"You keep it," Thompson replied flipping the coin back to his reptilian friend.

"Where is Leomon?" Vera asked approaching Thompson with the others in tow.

"He's already gone," Haomon explained, "in the night they left for another village."

"Without so much as a goodbye," Xander mumbled.

"Well then," Solara said, "let's get this expedition underway."

"Uh-uh," Xander cawed, "I ain't going anywhere until I've had something to eat."

"We can stop at another village along the way," Solara insisted, "Sorcerymon gave us plenty of money."

"I don't do anything on an empty stomach." Xander stomped, "Who died and made you queen of the breakfast club?"

"It's like they're twelve," John laughed as Solara and Xander continued to argue.

"I think they have a crush on each other," Vera postulated.

"But I thought human affection was expressed in kisses," Dyrasmon said.

"Sometimes it is," John said, "and sometimes it's expressed in constant bickering."

"Humans are weird," Dyrasmon decided.

"You said it," Bogmon croaked hopping over to Xander, "come on Xander, let's just go, adventure awaits.

"Grrr- Okay… fine, I'll go, but I'm doing it because you want to Bogmon, not because she told me to."

"Whatever gets us moving," Solara sighed.

The troop packed up their things and prepared to move out making sure they had plenty of supplies of the road ahead and even coins to pay the ferry across the sea and buy anything they might need. Once they made it off the mountain the money would be accepted in most places in the Digital World where civilization had spread, however there were great expanses of wild land in the Digital World. They set out in the early morning making there way down the treacherous icy mountain paths and back into the forest singing a song as they went. The group moved in pairs, each a human and a Digimon with Solara at the front by herself. She was keeping both eyes wide open. Leomon had warned them of the dangers on Fortes Mountain on their way up. The area was wild with Digimon many of whom were now preparing for hibernation and might be in a less than friendly mood. Further danger was posed by Podramon and the Tulismon who served him. Because of this they took a separate path on their way down, one that Sorcerymon assured them was unknown to the bandits. Even so Solara was on the lookout.

Solara did take time to look back at the rest of the troop. Where once she saw them as Digimon and humans separately she now saw the pairs for what they were. Even Thompson had a Digimon friend now in the lizard Adlimon. Solara felt a wave of emptiness inside when she saw them talking together, laughing, and bonding. For some reason she felt her own purpose was apart from theirs and yet she too had felt the call in the rain, the electricity that had led them to the Digital World, to adventure.

They walked until they were in the forest and a pretty good ways down the mountains western slope before they stopped to eat. Each made sure they only ate the allotted food that was set aside for one meal. The trip would only work if their food lasted them until they reached the coast. After a hearty lunch that lifted their spirits they made great time stopping in a small village more than halfway down the mountain where Sorcerymon had told them to stop. The villagers were primarily Frigimon leaving the six humans a bit taken aback, not sure how to react to a whole town of Frosty. Night was coming on quick and so they set up their tents on the edge of town and built a fire that the Frigimon stayed pretty far away from for fear of melting.

"One step closer to figuring out our destiny," Anselm said taking a bite of his dinner.

"Not sure I believe in destiny," John admitted, "kinda ruins it if some things are set in stone."

"You mean you don't believe you and I were destined to fall in love?" Vera asked pouting playfully.

"Destined or not I'm glad we did," John said kissing her.

"Nice save," Haomon said with a wink as John's liplock with Vera continued, "High Five!"

"Where'd you learn to high five?" John asked when his lips had left Vera's.

"I taught him," Vera admitted pulling John into a second kiss.

"I think I'm losing my appetite," Xander joked.

"I'm so glad to be on this adventure," Adlimon said, "just to be out of that town to have a chance to fight."

"Slow down," Thompson told his new friend, "don't be so eager for violence."

"Easy for you to say, you're probably an expert fighter back in your world."

"Not exactly," Thompson assured him, "far from it in fact. I usually run from a fight."

"Not anymore though right?"

"Right."

"Did you guys hear that?" Xander asked.

"Very funny, this is no time for trying to be spooky," Solara said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I mean it, listen."

The whole group quieted down suddenly the forest had come to life with the sound of screams.

"That sounds like its coming from the village," Haomon tilting his feline ears.

"Let's go!" Vera shouted.

The group rushed from their camp on the outskirts of town toward the village, finding it in chaos. Frigimon fled every which way while flames burnt in the distance. Screams split the crisp mountain air as the flames danced across rooftops and trees. Then they saw it, the dragon, a fiery bipedal form stalking through the village throwing crimson flames as it walked. The ground shook beneath them as it stepped into the light of the moon before them. It was horrifying, having no skin they could see, its body formed of purplish-crimson flame that danced in the mountain wind. Its face was covered in some kind of armor, a steel plate covering its head adorned with two horns made of fire.

"DarkLizarmon," Bogmon gasped, croaking in fear.

"What do you we do?" John asked, though with Vera quaking in fear beside him he tried to keep his own terror out of his tone of voice.

"We can't possibly fight that thing can we?" Xander asked, his breath visible in the chilly night air.

"We can't just let it kill those Frigimon," Dyrasmon lamented, "but I see no way for us to beat such a monster."

"Nonsense," Adlimon growled stomping toward the monster with his head held high, "this guy's a push over."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Thompson asked catching his reptilian friend by the shoulder.

"To save this village, to be brave," Adlimon snorted, pulling himself away from Thompson's grasp.

"Great, he's gonna get himself killed," Solara complained.

"Not if I can help it," Thompson said with his fists clenched, "you guys help get the Frigimon to safety."

"What are you gonna do?" Solara asked, concern for Thompson flashing in her fiery eyes.

"Stop Adlimon."

Thompson rushed forward into the town turning down several narrow alley ways until he saw Adlimon. But it wasn't Adlimon that had his attention now, it was the towering twenty foot tall monster made of fire that stood less than a hundred feet from him and less than thirty from Adlimon. Thompson cried out to his friend but Adlimon didn't even turn to regard him as the icy-skinned reptilian charged in with claws scratching. At first it didn't appear that Adlimon's efforts would even alert the dragon but soon enough DarkLizarmon took notice of his miniature opponent. Adlimon stepped back as though suddenly seeing the error in his ways but it was too late and the dragon reached down to swat him out of the way. Adlimon went flying across the snowy terrain landing face down in the ice forty feet from the monster.

"Adlimon, get up, he's coming!" Thompson screamed. It was no use though, in just two massive steps the great fiery lizard was upon Adlimon. Adlimon struggled to get to his feet, feeling the heat from the dragon's fiery skin as it drew near. Thompson was there then, standing next to Adlimon, standing right in the way of the DarkLizardmon's fiery claws as they bore down on him. This was it, Adlimon knew, he had gone to his death and taken his newest friend with him.

Then there was a flash… a bright streak of light that seemed to be emanating from, Thompson. Adlimon was floating then, wreathed in a blinding light that seemed to be holding DarkLizardmon at bay. He could feel energy all throughout his body and then he began to change. His body was growing, changing, evolving and a voice, a voice that he scarcely recognized, but was his nonetheless, resounding in the dark.

"Adlimon Digivolve to Glacadlimon!"

DarkLizardmon's claws finally struck then, but instead of striking down two tiny pitiful enemies the dragon was surprised to fine one of his foes was now at least half his size. Glacadlimon took the blow, steam pouring off as DarkLizardmon's hands were impaled against his icy quills. He was on all fours now, though still his skin was icy blue and had the appearance of crocodile flesh. He was at least twelve feet long and a few feet taller than Thompson who stood in awe of the transformation his friend had made to save their lives.

Thompson leapt out of the way as a second fiery claw crashed down, again impacting against Glacadlimon and causing his icy skin to steam and hiss. This time the attack was met with a powerful bite, one that brought with it a powerful burst of cold.

"ICE FANG!"

The cold nearly killed the flames on DarkLizardmon's hand but the dragon managed to pull away his infernal digits quickly recovering from the attack. The confidence the dragon had in itself seemed weakened, especially when Glacadlimon let out a deep and powerful roar.

Far from the village on a hilltop the others stood beside those Frigimon they were able to rescue. They watched from the ridge as the village below burnt up sending billows of smoke into the air. Now something more interesting had come to their attention, the dragon was contending with a new threat and though they were pretty far away from the carnage they were still able to make out that one of the combatants looked an awful lot like Adlimon.

"It couldn't be Adlimon," Xander declared denying his own eyes.

"It's not," Dyrasmon said, "not exactly."

"You think he's Digivolved?" Haomon inquired, thinking he'd guessed her reasoning.

"I'd say there's a pretty good chance," Dyrasmon replied.

"If that's a form of evolution it's a lot faster than back on Earth," John mused allowed.

"Do you think he'll be able to handle that big thing?" Vera asked, turning to Haomon her Digimon companion.

"Well, it's possible," Haomon admitted, "DarkLizardmon is only a champion level, though a powerful one to be sure."

"Champion Level?"

"Yes, we Digimon have certain labels… certain categories for our evolution. When we first hatch we are in a Baby form, most Digimon grow out of this, Digivolving to our rookie forms through eating and natural growth. But after that Digivolution is rare, requiring special circumstances. From Rookie we can become Champion Level, or in the same way as Yasyamon we might become an Armor Digimon. There are levels after that even though I am unsure what their names are."

"We can't just sit here can we?" Solara asked suddenly, "We can't just leave the village burn and sit here while our friends are in danger!"

"She's right," Vera said, surprising everyone with her sudden courage, "we should go help and at least try to put the fires out."

"But how can we hope to put that much fire out?" Xander whined.

"We can help," the Frigimon suddenly chimed in, "we can collect snow and drop it on the flames."

"Right," John said with a determined smile, "We've got ourselves a plan."

DarkLizardmon let out a piercing cry as Glacadlimon's powerful Tundra Breath hit him. A wave of cold threatened to blow the fire that fueled the dragon out in one big puff. Still, the dragon had fought many foes in its life, had slept in its cave and terrorized villages for over half a century. It held on, gritting through the pain and coming in for an attack. Glacadlimon was the next to get hit, a shockwave of fire burst from his enemy knocking him back against a nearby cottage. The walls, already degraded by fire, split, beams and splinters flying as Glacadlimon crashed through the cottage emerging on the other side with lines of blood trickling down his icy skin. With one leap the icy lizard stood before the fire lizard.

With a ghastly cry the dragon stamped its feet, another shockwave rolling off, but this time it was headed for Thompson, not Glacadlimon. Glacadlimon dived to get to Thompson but it was too late. Luckily Thompson had been smart enough to leap and his jump took him over the flames. Still the shockwave took him, hurling him across the snowy landscape until he landed with a painful thud. Barely conscious he struggled to find his feet, his vision blurred but still able to see that Glacadlimon had unleashed another wave of icy breath that had blasted DarkLizardmon back against the rocky mountain wall. Thompson saw something else then, his mind suddenly springing to crystal clarity as an avalanche of snow, knocked loose by DarkLizardmon's impact against the wall, came careening down on top of the dragon. The beast hissed and screamed as the snow hit his fiery flesh melted into vapor but stinging nonetheless.

As the avalanche came to a close it seemed as though the monster was seething with rage. Then more snow came, this time from all directions. Thompson, now on his feet, watched as his friends, and nearly three dozen Frigimon, began hurling snow at the dragon, keeping it at bay. Glacadlimon took in another deep breath, the icy burst pushing DarkLizardmon hard against the stone once more, weakened and in pain the beast collapsed.

"MERCY!" The dragon cried, in a voice almost too raspy to understand, though all knew it was a cry for a cease fire.

"Why should we show you mercy dragon?" Glacadlimon growled, "When you have killed and tormented the innocent, have burnt their homes to ash!"

"Please, please, I will go. I will return to my hoard of treasure and sleep there forever more. Just do not kill me!"

"I have a better idea," one of the Frigimon elders said, "give us your treasure dragon, and we shall let you live."

"My gold… NEVER! I," the beast stopped short when he saw Glacadlimon suck in another icy breath, "Fine… you shall have all my treasure, to help rebuild your lives."

"Good," Glacadlimon howled, "and if ever you terrorize anyone upon this mountain again I will find you and puff out your flames once and for all."

A cheer went up from around the town as the other Frigimon came out from their hiding places and went to work putting out the flames. Soon the village stopped burning, though the majority of the homes were destroyed only a few were killed in the attack. With the dragon's treasure at their disposal the Frigimon were sure their village would be rebuilt shortly and would be more prosperous than ever. As a reward for their help the Digi-Destined were given a share of the gold and jewels. Adlimon had returned to his Rookie form almost immediately and stood before Thompson now bruised and tired but with a smile as wide as his lizard lips would allow.

"You did well friend," Thompson said with a smile.

"I didn't do it alone," Adlimon said, "the power to Digivolve, I'm pretty sure that came from you and that device of yours."

"Just because it was glowing doesn't mean it was responsible," Thompson tried, but he could tell that Adlimon knew what he was saying, "It was the device then. Still, next time don't just rush into a fight like that."

"Yeah, I think I've had enough adventure… at least for a few days," Adlimon admitted gesturing to his bruises and moving his sore muscles.

The group stayed with the Frigimon the next day making sure that DarkLizardmon lived up to his promises and that the village could continue without their help. And so they set out down the mountain once again setting a pretty fast pace hoping to make up for the time they'd lost. Still, despite the fight and seeing the horrors of that destructive monster, everyone was in good spirits as they made their way down the mountain trails. It didn't take long for them to reach warmer areas at lower altitudes, but even lower on the mountain the autumn air told of an impending Winter. They would need to reach the coast before first snow.


	10. Chapter Ten: Journey to the Coast Part2

Chapter Ten: Journey to the Fortean Coast Part II

It'd been two days since they left the Frigimon village. The landscape spread out before their eyes as far as they could see in every direction. Behind them the mountain loomed and before them endless hills and plains, small patches of trees dotting the landscape, wild long grasses covering the area. Every so often as they made their way along they would come across a house, a cottage, sometimes even a small village of Digimon. They would stop often, and though the folk of Fortes Island were wary they were also quite open to travelers. The news of their victory over the DarkLizardmon helped solidify their legend here, Xander in particular retelling the tale as they moved from village to village.

Finally though, half way through the third day, they reached the dense forest marked on Sorcerymon's map as the Umbra Forest. Still most of them were used to the shadows by now, having spent much of their digital journey in the Dark Forest. Xander even joked about the foreboding names Digimon seemed to give the nicest of places. Still, despite their light-hearted demeanor, there was something oddly eerie about these woods. Even Dyrasmon, usually so at home in nature, felt unease and flew close to Jonathan, who was busy holding Vera close as well. As dusk came darkness quickly came in the forest and there was barely enough time to set up their rudimentary camp. Once the fire was roaring everyone gathered round. The forest, once eerily silent during the day, now was taken over by howls, hoots and hollers that sent chills racing down human and Digimon spines alike.

"Are you sure Sorcerymon's map told us to come this way?" Xander asked, suddenly thinking the Umbra Forest a fitting name for the place.

"Yes," Haomon replied though he too watched the shadows carefully, his feeling eyes better turned to the darkness.

"Even if it hadn't been on the map," Anselm thought aloud, "we wouldn't be able to cut around it and make it to the boat on time."

"You guys aren't seriously scared of this place are you?" Adlimon asked, "With me around you guys never have to fear."

"You're assuming you'll be able to Digivolve again when the time comes," Bogmon croaked, "That might not be the case."

"The fires burning pretty low," Patamon remarked, his orange wings shivering.

"We better find some more firewood," John agreed standing, "Who wants to come with me?"

"I will," Anselm announced.

"Me too," Vera chimed.

John, Dyrasmon, Vera and Haomon moved away from the others using Haomon's night vision to guide them toward any scraps of wood they could find. They weren't even a hundred feet from camp and yet the darkness seemed to swallow them up. Vera found herself afraid ambling back toward the twinkling firelight of camp. John started back carrying a load of firewood thinking Haomon, Dyrasmon and Anselm would be alright by themselves. He hadn't taken more than a few steps when something came out of the darkness to hit him. He fell to the ground, wood flying everywhere and let out a yelp that alerted the others to danger. In the dim light of the distant fire it was hard to see but John made out several humanoid shapes huddled in the trees around the camp as though about to ambush. Then he saw it, the hulking form that had knocked him for a loop.

Even in the darkness he could see the strange green pigment of its skin, and the ivory white tusks protruding from its horrible maw. It stood over eight feel tall and carried with it a massive club, likely the one that had knocked him aside. Like some sort of troll, or ogre from the depths of man's nightmares. The foul smell of its breath sent John backpedaling but as soon as he started to move the massive monster bore down on him - only to get by a flying feline tackle. Haomon's attack barely even fazed the towering ogre, who swatted Haomon aside with his free hand and lifted his club menacingly over John. The blow surely would have killed him had he not been pushed out of the way by a powerful burst of light. A second burst blinded Jonathan to his surroundings but as the flash died out he saw Dyrasmon changing.

"Dyrasmon Digivolve to Echodyrasmon!"

John could barely see her as the flash of blinding light that had come from his Digivice died down. Still he could hear her fight and every so often he saw a burst of light from one of her attacks. She was a magnificent sight, though he saw only glimpses. She'd grown to be taller than the ogre now with long limbs that seemed to be made of bark and yet moved with the ease of normal limbs. Her face was even more lovely and her head was adorned with a wreath and her fairy-wings spread out behind her elegantly.

John turned his attention back to camp where Haomon had now rejoined the others. His friends had been attacked as well by smaller, but no less repugnant, little Digimon. These appeared almost like miniatures of the massive ogre. He heard a sound behind him and spun around to find Dyrasmon and the ogre creature just beside him. Mustering his courage and wanting to help his dear friend he grabbed the sharpest stick he could find and rushed at the back of the Oni jabbing into its flesh and drawing a bit of blood before being swatted away by a powerful arm. Content that he had done his part and bruised from landing twenty feet away John decided to stay out of their way as the two titans faced on. He grabbed his stick, which he found nearby, and headed for the nearest goblin-like little monster smacking and stabbing with all his might.

"This forest is mine Fairy!" Ogremon growled through its gaping mouth, its noxious breath wafting her way.

"This forest is alive you cretin, it is a living entity, and it cannot be owned," Echodyrasmon replied, her voice booming and filled with malice. She came at Ogremon then hitting him with her tree-like fists, which stung him badly and left splinters in his flesh. Ogremon battered her with his own barrage of blows, and then swung his club hitting her back hard; she fluttered to a stop, her eyes glowing a deep shade of green. She could feel the forest's energy feeding her, as well as the distant energy of John's Digivice, seeping into her.

"LEAF TEMPEST!"

A wall of leaves rose up like a tidal wave rushing against Ogremon with a powerful blast of energy. The ogre had braced himself but was unable to cope with the continuous leaf storm that danced around him. Sharp edged leaves cut his skin and the wind dragged him from his feet and sent him rolling along the ground. Echodyrasmon could feel the power of the forest and the anger and the rage in that place toward this creature. Clearly this foul ogre had done terrible things, had stained this place forever with the blood of both tree and Digimon alike… but not anymore. Not ever again. The leaves continued to cut at him, the wind stole his breath away, waves of natural energy rolled over him damaging him to the core. Ogremon gasped in horror as he felt it happening, as he felt his body dying.

"TRUNK SMASH!"

Echodyrasmon, with no mercy in her heart, crushed Ogremon's skull in one swipe. The ogre's body twitched and fell and from it emerged swirling bands of energy that lit up the forest. Echodyrasmon turned away, with shame in her heart. She knew what she had done… she had killed Ogremon so completely that his Data, essentially his soul, was emerging. Normally when a Digimon died its soul passed on to be reborn but if its death was violent and sudden enough the soul would remain for a time but eventually vanish forever. It was at this time that some Digimon absorbed the essence of their enemies, gaining new strength. Echodyrasmon felt her body returning to normal, her heart sinking as she saw Ogremon's soul dissipate into the open air. He was gone, his very being completely obliterated.

"Dyrasmon!" John yelled, "Where are you?"

"Here!"

"You changed back already you-," John started but he paused when he considered her saddened demeanor, "are you alright? That thing didn't hurt you did it?"

"No," Dyrasmon sighed, "I'm afraid it was the other way around.

"Well come on and join the others, "John suggested with a smile, trying to cheer her up, "the Goblimon have retreated."

The next morning came too quick and the tired tattered group was slow to pack up and get moving. Still, despite their hardships in the forest the night before, they knew that the boat Sorcerymon had readied would not wait forever. Winter was fast on approach for the Fortes Island and though they were sailing south into warmer weather they would need to do so soon or be stuck on Fortes Island until the thaws of early Spring.

They moved steadily and with a purpose and made it out of the Umbra Forest early in the afternoon moving out onto a vast plane of meadows and farmland that the map assured them would take them to the coast. They found a road a little later and after double checking the map decided it would be best to follow that trail for a while. When the sun was low in the sky they stopped at a small village paying a few coins to stay at a local farmhouse inhabited by a Renamon and two Lopmon.

As the night deepened Thompson stepped outside for some fresh air gazing up at the vast array of stars in the Digital sky. He found Solara outside already, her breath hanging in the moonlight that chilly autumn night.

"You couldn't sleep either eh?" Thompson asked standing beside her.

"Who could with Xander snoring like that?" She asked with a laugh, "Where's Adlimon, I hardly ever see you without him tagging along."

"He's asleep, he deserves a good rest. Seems like this world barely gives us a moments rest. One day everything is fine and the next we're fighting for our lives against some giant monsters."

"We don't do that much of the fighting ourselves," Solara admitted sadly and Thompson understood what she meant.

"I'm sure you'll find a Digivice eventually," Thompson assured her putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, "and a Digimon to fight beside."

"I'm not sure I need to find a Digimon… there's something deeper I'm looking for… my destiny." She turned to Thompson then with a grin, "This place has offered me a chance at rebirth and I want to make the best of it."

"Good," Thompson smiled, "you can start first thing in the morning, for now I think it's time to rest."

"Fair enough," Solara agreed starting for the door with a yawn, "I wonder if the Digimon here know where I can get some ear plugs."

"He does snore something fierce," Thompson admitted with a chuckle.

They set out early the next morning making there way along the winding path that the map indicated as the correct road. If the map was indeed accurate it they would likely be arriving at the docks by nightfall. Before the sun had even reached its apex they began to smell the scent of the sea. Apparently here in the Digital World the oceans were just as salty and the smell wafted into their nostrils filling Digimon and Human alike with a sense of adventure. Though Haomon, by nature, was a bit nervous about a long sea voyage, the twinkle in Vera's sage green eyes relieved his trepidation.

John walked alongside Vera noting the way her eyes shined. Everyone, in fact, seemed to be beaming as they made their way across the island, everyone except for Dyrasmon. The poor fairy flew with head slumped and even Patamon and Anselm's attempts to cheer her up with their antics had failed. John felt a pang of guilt as he walked over to her, certain that he should not have neglected her sadness for this long.

"What's the matter Dyrasmon?" John asked startling the fairy from her despondent stare.

"I'd rather not," she mumbled faintly, "I don't think a human would understand anyway."

"I can try, it's the least I can do. You saved my life," John offered with a smile but it quickly faded as Dyrasmon's frown only seemed to grow.

"Ogremon," she growled, hovering in place she allowed the others to get far away before she continued, "I killed him."

"Well, it was self-defense," John said as though the entire thing was a non-issue, "I know it seems like a really bad thing but-"

"No! You don't know!" She screamed, alerting the others ahead of them, "I didn't just kill his mind or his body but his very being. The forest was so angry John and I couldn't control myself I… I… I feel so loathsome."

She floated to the ground now with tears welling in her eyes. John stopped, his face wearing genuine concern, genuine empathy, for his digital friend. He lifted her chin.

"What you did was to save our lives," he started softly, looking into her otherworldly eyes, "And now that he is gone he can never, in this life or the next, hurt anyone again."

"I know that," Dyrasmon admitted, clearing the tears from her face, "but still, I've just never felt rage like that before… or that kind of power. It was like the power from your Digivice, and the power from the forest, overwhelmed my judgment."

"Come on," John said lifting her into the air, "let's catch up with the others. Next time we get into a fight just try to show some restraint but don't beat yourself up about it if you can't… you still saved all our lives."

They continued on their way down the road passing farmhouses and villages as they made their way toward the shore. As mid-afternoon arrived the autumn sun was dipping low in the sky and the village Sorcerymon had sent them towards was in sight. Something else consumed their vision though, the march of half a dozen black-robed figures down the road toward them and the black shadow hanging in the sky above them.

"Podramon," Haomon meowed under his breath, "damn that dragon."

"How could he find us all the way out here?" Xander moaned, "We're far from the Dark Forest!"

"Doesn't really matter how he found us," Bogmon croaked.

"Right. This is the guy who's been harassing you guys?" Adlimon asked cracking his reptilian knuckles.

"Yep, that's him," Thompson replied.

"He doesn't look so tough," Adlimon boasted, "I could take him."

"Well, it looks like you'll get to put that idea to the test," Anselm gulped.

The Tulismon ran in now, charging with abandon towards the group once they were sure they'd been spotted. Thompson though the behavior odd and alerted the others to be on the lookout for a surprise ambush. His fears turned out to be well-founded as the obvious attack was a ruse and four Tulismon crawled from the bushes around the road and moved in. They were ready though and before the four bandits could strike a bright light enveloped Adlimon the beam stretching from Thompson's relic to transform the icy lizard into Glacadlimon once more. The Tulismon were caught off guard at the sudden appearance of both the bright light and the massive carnivorous beast that came with it but they quickly regrouped and headed in with swords drawn. They began swinging swords at the Humons who had once escaped one of their work camps. It was the Humons that Podramon had wanted dead.

Podramon watched the battle from up above. The smelly creature had witnessed the bright flash and the emergence of Glacadlimon and suddenly possibilities flashed through his mind. The flash had surely come from the relics of power the children had taken from the Temple. A dark smile overtook his face as he watched his Tulismon land their first blows on the icy flesh of their foe.

Glacadlimon felt the sting of the sword cutting into him. His claw came out swatting at the Tulismon. Then came a burst of icy energy from his lips, his Tundra Breath sending the Tulismon back and reeling to keep on their feet as the ice crystals formed on their clothing. The other six Tulismon were upon them then but again the group was ready, a second powerful flash of light devouring Dyrasmon in the power of Digivolution. Though as she made the change to become Echodyrasmon she felt reluctant to let the power take her as soon as she stood in her Champion form she knew that they would need all the help they could get to survive this assault. Her eyes flashed their deep green as she released a storm of leaves upon the six Tulismon who came down the road. The attack hit them back, knocking two from consciousness instantly, the other four made their way around the Leaf Tempest toward the fairy who turned now to face them directly. Dyrasmon was not alone though as John, Vera, Haomon, Bogmon and Xander stood beside her ready to aid her. Haomon and Bogmon managed to distract one of the Tulismon leading the clueless bandit down the road away from Echodyrasmon.

Podramon could see that his bandits would be beaten if he remained separate from the battle, already the Tulismon morale was likely verging on retreat. The fowl dragon swooped down upon them then letting out a powerful Putrid Flame, a green-brown flame sending the Digi-Destined and their Digimon scrambling away. Echodysramon was hit by the flames, though she rolled out of the main blast wave and avoided serious injury. Podramon landed with a thud letting out a horrible screech and turning around to face the humans who'd given him nothing but trouble. They were vulnerable now, without Leomon or Yasyamon to protect them he was sure they would fall before him. One of his talons stretched out trying to scratch at them but they all seemed so spry, so agile. A Boom Bubble struck him, followed by a feline thunder punch. A blast of tar from Bogmon hit the dragon square in the face leaving him momentarily blinded. Podramon thrashed about heaving in a great breath and releasing another Putrid Flame attack. This time Vera was right in the blast radius. Haomon saw the attack and cringed grabbing the monsters head and pulling it back angling the flames to miss Vera ever so slightly. Vera had rolled out of the way in the nick of time, but Haomon was still angry. He felt a rush of power overtake him then, seeing a beam of light appear in the air between him and Vera.

"Haomon Digivolve to Felehaomon."

Felehaomon stood before them all, arcs of electric dancing through the air. He was on all-fours now looking very much like a majestic lion but one surrounded by an aura of electricity. His mane was made of arcing bolts and all of his fur was standing on end due to the energy he emanated. In fact if any of them could have taken their eyes off of the lion they would have noticed their own hair standing on end. Podramon eyed the feline carefully but if the odiferous dragon felt any fear at the sight he did not show it. The Tulismon had taken this momentary cessation of hostilities to move into more strategic positions in their fight against Glacadlimon and Echodyrasmon. Felehaomon was the first to move, leaping with shimmering white teeth aimed for Podramon's neck.

"THUNDER BITE!"

The attack missed the dragon's neck landing instead on his leathery wings. Pain wracked Podramon's body as the electricity coursed through him powerfully. The Dragon let out a river of rotting fire from his mouth forcing Felehaomon to release his hungry grip on Podramon's wing. Podramon seemed to test the wing as his fire stopped flowing as if to make sure it would still work he took off flying at Felehaomon with anger in his eyes.

"Septic Wing!"

The great dragon swung his wings in they let out a burst of energy not toward Felehaomon but toward his friends. Felehaomon blocked it as best he could taking the brunt of the blow. Podramon was on him then raking at his skin with those horrific talons. It did little good though as touching the lion directly got Podramon zapped and jolted. The dragon reared its head and let out another burst of green flames, but a fury paw over his mouth stemmed the flow and turned his head aside.

"Time to put an end to this," Felehaomon growled, his voice resounding like thunder, "Electro Hunter!"

A rush of energy overtook the lion, a ghostly form of himself, formed from pure energy, separated from his body and leapt at the dragon leaving Podramon writhing in agony along the roadside as the ethereal lion jolted him into submission. Seeing their leader in such pain spurred the Tulismon on and soon they fought with extra fervor but the great cat was upon them then. The tide had turned and the bandits left, running into the distance now fearing these new enemies more than the wrath of their master.

"You fools, you have not beaten me!" Podramon crowed finally finding his feet and lifting in breath to ready an attack. He was stopped short by a blast of icy wind, a jolt of electricity, and a powerful blow to the back of the head by what felt like a tree trunk. He stumbled forward his mind filled with blurred rage at what was happening to him, "Those relics are mine! I need them! You do not know the power you possess!"

"I think we've just witnessed that power here today," Vera said standing in awe of Haomon's new form, "Now fly away dragon, fly away and never come back."

"Away!" Felehaomon growled, a blue-yellow bolt of electricity shocking the point home and sending Podramon into the air immediately. The dragon flew away and didn't look back; too ashamed of his failure, too angry, too worried about what his superiors would say when he explained that he failed.

A victory cry went up from everyone, praising Haomon as he returned to his Rookie form and stood before them. Everyone was tired, the fight had left them weak and with quite a few new bruises, cuts and nicks. Still, the boat would be leaving that night and they were determined to make the docks in time to set sail and so none of them complained as they rushed down the road. Already the sun had dipped below the horizon leaving the sky pink and orange but they were determined to make it. Glacadlimon offered to allow riders on his back but the icy chill of his skin and the sharp quills of ice on his back were hardly inviting.

They made it to the village as the last light slipped from the sky and the town's torches flickered to life. The whole town was talking as they, dirty and bruised, made their way toward the docks. Without a moment to spare they found the Captain, a Digimon by the name of Hookmon, and after tossing him a few coins they boarded their ship.

It was an ordinary vessel, seeming very much like the ships in the days of exploration Earth had once had. With great sails that had been stained by the ocean spray of a hundred such voyages. It was the experience of the crew and the discipline or everyone around them that allowed the vessel to sail from the docks at night. As they left the Fortes Island behind the ones Called by Destiny found themselves reflecting on their journey thus far and on the friends they left behind. Leomon and Yasyamon would be far from them, unable to help them and even more pressing, alone on the island with an angry brooding Podramon. That night they stayed huddled below decks, the cold of the sea breeze too much to stay above. Their quarters were sparsely furnished and the beds were no more than rigid wooden bunks. Still, compared to camping on the cold hard ground, compared to being in constant danger in the wilds of the Digital World, the ship was a haven of comfort.

"I wonder what people are thinking back home," Vera mused aloud to John, who had agreed to share her room, with Haomon and Dyrasmon of course.

"All this time we've been debating whether or not this is real or all a dream," John said sitting beside her, "and yet back home there are people looking for us. I wonder if it all seems like a dream to them to."

"Still," Vera said, looking to Haomon who was sleeping soundly in one of the bunks, "I don't want to leave yet. There's a reason we were allowed to come here."

"Destiny my dear," John said kissing her goodnight, "Destiny."

"I thought you didn't believe in Destiny," she reminded him but he just shrugged and offered her a disarming smile as he crawled into his bunk.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Voyage Toward Destiny

Chapter Eleven: Voyage toward Destiny

The boat swayed and rocked in the turbulent waters. The blue Digital Ocean stretched out before them in all directions. Sea and sky consumed the horizon as far as the eye could see. The boat was making good time, the breeze pushing against the sails keeping them full for the last two days. The Captain, a weathered old Digimon named Hookmon, had assured the group that they'd be putting into port before another two days had fully passed. Severa, according to the map Sorcerymon had given to them, was quite far South of Fortes Island in a part of the Digital World where the wrath of winter would be far less noticeable. Even now, only half way to their destination, the biting chill that had dominated the sea air on their first night was replaced by a warmer wind.

There was a disadvantage to being stuck on the ship, everyone felt trapped. There wasn't as much to do on board as back on the island and with no enemies to fight or long hikes ahead everyone was forced to find something else to do. Anselm and Patamon assisted the ships cook, a Starmon with an eye-patch and peg-leg. Vera and Haomon practiced their fighting and a few of the crew even placed bets on which of them would win, most siding understandably with the Digimon. John and Dyrasmon were up in the crows nest relieving the look out unsure what sort of danger they were looking for. Surely the Digital World didn't have pirates… did it? The only one who hadn't found something to do was Xander who spent the afternoon napping and encouraging Bogmon to do the same and rest up.

"I'm not sure the sea is for me," Adlimon growled holding down his lunch.

"You do look rather green, for someone who is usually icy blue," Thompson noted handing his friend a special bottle of tonic, "Take a sip of this, I got it from the Captain. It's a sea-sickness remedy."

"Thanks," Adlimon said slurping down some of the serum, "I hope its fast acting… I really don't feel so well."

"Why don't you go lay down below decks?" Thompson suggested.

"I'll try but if Xander is still snoring down there-" Adlimon said with a laugh heading down below.

"He's wonderful," Solara said when the icy lizard had gone.

"Yeah, he's a feisty little guy but he's used to the cold snows of the village not the constantly swaying seas."

"It's amazing how quickly we all became friends," Solara mused, turning to face him, her hazel eyes had such fire beneath them.

"We didn't have much choice," Thompson laughed, "we were taken prisoner in a world where we were the only humans."

"Yes but, we became friends with the Digimon quickly too," Solara said.

"You think it's more than coincidence?" Thompson asked.

"It has to be more, doesn't it?" Solara asked.

"You look really beautiful," Thompson said before he even knew what had left his lips.

"Thanks Tom," she said with a smile. Thompson blushed and looked away toward the southern horizon. He felt so odd at that moment. Back in the real world he was anything but assertive but here he felt able to be brave. Here in the Digital World he had a chance to be a hero, a chance to find something greater than himself, Destiny. He looked back towards Solara as she walked across the deck. Destiny and maybe love too. He shrugged the notion from his mind when he saw what was in the sky ahead. Gray clouds were beginning to form, swarming to devour the sky. Distant thunder clapped rumbling across their eardrums.

"Storms a-brewin," one of the crew, an elderly Agumon, said.

"Storms a-brewin, storms a-brewin," a nearby Toucanmon repeated.

"Guys, we got something up here," John called down from the crows nest, "looks like a Digimon of some sort, in the water up ahead.

The rain began now, coming down slow and easy in bit fat drops. Lightning split the sky and thunder answered only seconds behind it. The wind picked up blowing the ship this way and that forcing the crew to work double time furling the sails. Now the rain came fast and there was a mad dash toward to get below decks. The Digimon showed itself then, as a flash of thunder illuminated the sea in front of the wayward ship. It was a great serpent, a sea orm with a horrible sickly green skin and a maw filled with razor teeth.

"Seadramon!" one of the crew yelled, his voice almost drown out completely by the storm.

"What's going on?" Xander yelled emerging on deck sleepy-eyed and stretching.

"The Serpent will smash us to bits for sure," Dyrasmon yelled, leading John toward the hold so they could get below deck.

The great sea serpent reared its head letting out a wave of water from its mouth. The blast splintered wood and threatened to tear the ship apart but it managed to hold. A second blast came this one causing the mast to bend and almost snap. Those still on deck were washed to in fro in the water that now covered the deck, slipping as they tried to make it below. Xander felt like a metal sphere in a pinball machine as he tried to regain his bearings and get away from the horrible serpent. Seadramon was throwing its body against the boat but despite the serpents length it still weighed far less than the ship and the damage was minimal.

Bogmon slipped onto the deck searching for Xander, finding his friend floundering around trying to get up. The amphibious Digimon found it much easier than Xander to get around in the wet conditions. Seadramon slammed against the deck hard causing Xander to once again lose his balance and fall.

"Damn that serpent," Bogmon grumbled trying his best to get Xander to his feet.

The serpent brought in a breath and an eerie blue light came from within its mouth. Seadramon launched his attack then, a powerful blast of ice aimed right for the deck of the ship. Bogmon saw the attack thinking it too late to act. Xander got hit by a chunk of ice and went sliding across the ship.

"That's my friend you stupid snake!" Bogmon yelled a little too loudly. Seadramon saw him now and a wicked smile creased the serpent's lips as it came in for the kill. A light blinded the snake and Seadramon's head cracked into the side of the ship as Bogmon rose from the deck surrounded in an array of light.

"Bogmon Digivolve to Salbogmon!"

He was bigger now, much bigger, at least twenty feet long. The ship's deck creaked beneath him so he launched from the deck and into the water. He was longer now, more like a salamander than a toad with a thick yellow frill covered in black markings that looked like skulls, a warning to any who dared mess with him. His maw was filled with long needle-like fangs and his skin was covered in armored scales. Salbogmon cut through the turbulent water like a knife biting into the serpent's underbelly. It didn't do much real damage but it caused the serpent's attention to turn away from the ship and toward its strange new enemy. Seadramon ducked his head underwater now launching a beam of ice energy toward Salbogmon but the amphibious enemy was too fast for the serpent's beam. Seadramon readied a second strike but before he could attack Salbogmon's tail came in knocking against the serpents head.

Seadramon was dizzy and furious biting this way and that with strikes of its long body and razor sharp fangs trying to catch the creature it wrestled against. Salbogmon felt those jaws breathing down his neck but he managed to stay ahead of them and launch a second attack with his tail. Finally the great serpent began spitting ice in every direction, a frozen fountain firing from his mouth with abandon some chunks of ice even hitting the serpent's own coils. Salbogmon knew that this maniacal fit could destroy the ship if it went on long enough.

"Onyx Fang!" Salbogmon unleashed a powerful blast, a set of ethereal fangs reaching from his mouth to strike at Seadramon. The serpent howled in anger and pain, a blast of ice striking Salbogmon and nearly freezing him, the amphibian managed to move fast enough to avoid becoming an icicle. Now he was behind the sea monster smacking against its body with his tail, biting with his jaws, trying desperately to defeat the beast once and for all. Seadramon writhed in the waves as fangs punctured into it blood rising to the surface of the water. The serpent knew it could not hold out against its foe, with shame in its heart it darted away, straight down into the abyss, from its opponent. Salbogmon started to pursue but turned instead toward the boat he'd left behind. After checking the hull for damage he climbed aboard reverting into Bogmon as he hopped onto the deck.

"Remind me again why we couldn't fly to Severa," Bogmon croaked, hopping over to where Xander stood.

"You're safe, thank God, in the storm I could barely see what was going out there," Xander grabbed Bogmon hugging him but rethought the hug when he came in contact with Bogmon's slime covered skin.

"It's a natural secretion," Bogmon replied with an embarrassed expression.

"So how was Digivolution?" Xander asked as they made their way below deck together.

"Wet."

The storm soon cleared from the sky but when it finally did the Captain had some rather disappointing news. The turbulent winds of the storm had driven them off course by quite a bit and it would take at least half a day of sailing to correct their course. Still, with the rain gone, everyone alive and the sails full everyone was soon in good spirits again, though their clothes would need quite a while to dry completely. Night was upon them soon enough and the stars came out to dance upon the waters of the deep. Despite their fatigued everyone was ought beneath the stars and the digital moons. They ate above deck that night recounting stories of adventure. The crew of the ship was a seasoned lot and every Digimon among them had a tale to spin or a legend to relate. Stories of Digital Treasure and pirates that pillaged on the high seas.

"I'm not afraid of no pirates," Xander boasted after one of the crew told a grizzly story of a ruthless pirate lord.

"No but I'm sure you'd find a way to complain about them," Solara joked and even Xander had to laugh at that.

"Hey Thompson, come on over and tell us a story," Anselm called. Thompson had moved away from the group after dinner and was staring out to sea.

"What is the deal with that kid?" Xander asked taking a bite of the Digital World equivalent of an apple.

"He's something of a mystery," Solara agreed looking over to him.

"I'll go find out," Vera hopped up and walked over to him, "Thompson the others want to know why you won't join us."

"I will," Thompson said, "I've just been thinking."

"About home?" Vera asked but she noted Thompson's gaze had wandered over to the group, to where Solara was sitting.

"I don't know how to talk to girls," he sighed, "especially ones as beautiful and full of fire as Solara."

"Why don't you just tell her you like her for starters," Vera advised, "and if there's a spark just follow the smoke to find the fire."

"Thanks, that makes sense, at least I think it did," Thompson chuckled.

"Now come on, let's hear your best pirate story."

The next day seemed to race past them. Everyone had found a niche on board the boat, an activity or odd job that helped them kill boredom and pass the time. It wouldn't be long now, they knew, until the coast came into view. Captain Hookmon had managed to make up the time they'd lost and now they were back on schedule to reach the port city. The map named the city as Harborhail City located on the Western Coast of Severa. As predicted the temperatures continued to climb and by mid-day it must have been eighty degrees. As the sun slipped below the endless horizon of ocean the group said goodbye to another day.

Thompson found himself staring up at those stars as they beamed down through the sparse cloud cover. He'd never really been in love and lately the feelings that stirred within him seemed more and more powerful. Solara was beautiful and more than that she was smart and passionate, so much more than the average shallow self-absorbed teenage girl. Still he couldn't ask her out in his present state, he was too nervous around her now something that hadn't been the case when they first met. He cursed his own introverted nature suddenly seeing a way around it. In the bravery of battle. Perhaps he could impress Solara, even steal a quick kiss in the adrenaline of battle or the revelry of victory. A sigh left his lips and vanished into the ocean breeze. He didn't have to be nervous; he wasn't the same nerdy kid he'd been back in the real world… now he was one called by destiny.

The shore of Severa came into view barely eight hours after the sun had risen. They'd been nearly four full days at sea and everyone on board, crew and passengers alike, was anxious to set their legs on dry land and perhaps even have a bath. Most of the Digital World didn't have running water but for big cities like Harborhail it was a must. The howling wind was fairly warm this far south despite the fact that winter would be upon them within a week's time. By mid-afternoon the ship was docked. The port city was all hustle and bustle. Even out at sea, as they docked the ship, dozens of vessels of a hundred different mismatched varieties dotted the horizon. There were even more boats docked then the ones out on open water, a myriad of colorful craft greeted the eyes of the ship's occupants as they took their first steps back on terra firma… or Digi-Firma rather.

The group made their way through the busy streets of the city just happy to be out and about. Everywhere were colorful booths and stalls selling fish mainly but also other odds and ends. Thompson found it weird that there were fish in the Digital World that were not Digimon especially considering that he had not seen any birds or other animals that were not Digimon. They made their way toward an area the city the map had marked hoping that Sorcerymon had not sent them to Severa looking for a Celestial Castle they would never find. Luckily the mark on the map did lead somewhere useful, a map store.

"Welcome, welcome," the little Digimon inside the tent said.

"Demi-Devimon," Haomon noted thinking it weird to see a generally evil Digimon in such a profession, "I was unaware that cartography was a hobby of your kind."

"Don't judge a book, or an atlas, by its cover my friend," the little bat-winged creature replied sweeping one of his wings under his round body as though bowing graciously, "Now what can I do for you fine travelers?"

"We're looking for a map of Severa, one that shows a Celestial Castle," Xander replied cutting right to the chase.

"That will be hard to find," Demi-Devimon admitted, "The castles whereabouts are not publicly available you see… they are secret."

"Why would the good guys have a secret castle?" Xander griped.

"Let me go through my scrolls and see if I have one," Demi-Devimon offered the impatient Alexander. The little demon darted to and fro going over scroll after scroll and map after map before finally returning to where the group stood with a parchment clutched in his talons, "I have found what you are looking for."

"Good," Xander growled grabbing at the scroll. Demi-Devimon yanked it out of reach.

"Not until we settle on a price," Demi-Devimon said with a sly smile, "Selling this illegal map could get me into trouble so I demand a high price."

"Would you rather sell it," Haomon asked, "or get caught by the authorities having it?"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would," Haomon corrected, "and I'd also be willing to beat you senseless for it."

"Bullies!" Demi-Devimon spat and even Vera shot Haomon a disappointed look that seemed to take all the fluff out of the feline's fur.

"We will pay," Solara said, "but not an inflated price."

"Fifteen cold coins then," Demi-Devimon sighed, "but don't tell anyone where you got the map."

"Fair enough," Solara said exchanging the coins for the map and opening it to make sure it was indeed a map of Severa.

They group stepped outside the tent and made their way to a nearby Inn. It took them some time to navigate the winding streets and densely packed crowds of Digimon but eventually they made it to a suitable place to stay. They allowed the Digimon to make the purchase so as not to attract too much attention. Luckily Harborhail was a refuge for the strange and out-of-place, a rogue's gallery of characters. Digimon from every stretch of the Digital World who could not fit in anywhere else could find a way to blend into the crowded menagerie that was Harborhail. Xander lay the map out on the rooms one bed and stared at it for a good while studying the landmarks and trying to remember them in his mind.

"Looks like it's quite a ways away from here," he said with a resigned sigh, "For once I'd like to find adventure just outside the door."

"We practically did," Thompson reminded him, "We found this entire world beneath our own familiar city."

"Its dangerous business walking out your front door," John agreed, "at least tell me the Castle is on the map."

"Yeah, it is," Solara said pointing it out, "but there are two other castles on this map marked as the Celestial Castle."

"Damn that Demi-Devimon," Haomon growled, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

"Relax, we should be able to figure it out," Vera comforted her feline friend by running her hands through his fur something which tended to give her little jolts of static.

"Well, we better get some rest," Solara said changing the subject, "it's already dark. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"How are we all going to sleep in one bed?" Xander whined.

"We're not," Bogmon croaked, "do you honestly think we would expect that of you?"

"We booked the whole floor worth of rooms," Haomon explained with a smirk, "Our share of DarkLizardmon's treasure is really coming in handy."

They separated them; each room was to house a Digimon and their human partner though John protested that he and Vera should have a room together. Solara sat by herself in her room wondering if the morning would bring with it a sign of her ultimate Destiny here in the Digital World. Perhaps amidst the diversity of Harborhail she would at last find a friend to share the rest of the adventure with. Perhaps the Celestial Palace housed an angelic Prince. With that thought she let out a yawn and lay her head down to rest.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Mister Wright

Chapter Twelve: Mister Wright

The dawn sun of the Digital World greeted Thompson's aching eyes. That night of wondrous sleep had reminded him just how tired he was. Back home on Earth life was much easier, luxury and convenience were paramount and yet, back on Earth, he wasn't happy. Here in the Digital World things were hard, every journey left them with aching feet and grumbling bellies and yet there was happiness to be had. There was the thrill of adventure in a new strange world and the building of bonds of friendship between them. Thompson sprung to his feet and despite his aching muscles and he smiled. The sun's first rays peaked over the horizon and a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Thompson called washing his face at the sink

"It's me," Solara said walking toward the bathroom, "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Thompson replied with a smile exiting the bathroom and lifting his shift over his head, he noticed Solara's expression at the sight of him shirtless and he felt a little embarrassed.

"The guy downstairs in the hotel kitchen says its fruit of some kind, but it looks more like an omelet to me."

"Is everyone else awake?" Thompson whispered extra quiet hopping not to wake Adlimon, who was still asleep.

"No," Solara whispered back, "Xander's still out… it was his snoring that woke most of us up. I suppose I better go wake him, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah," Thompson nodded as Solara slipped toward the door silently, "thanks for the breakfast."

"You like her don't you?" Adlimon asked with a yawn, "No use denying it friend, I know love when I see it."

"Digimon don't even have love do they?" Thompson blurted absent mindedly.

"We most certainly do!" Adlimon grumbled crossing his arms as he did.

"Of course you do," Thompson said apologetically, "but now that I think about I'm not sure us humans have it either. Maybe we've been fooling ourselves all along."

"Please Thompson," Adlimon griped suddenly smelling the food, "no philosophical musings before breakfast."

"Fair enough," Thompson replied with a smile, "Let's eat."

Thompson and Adlimon finished up their food in a feeding frenzy and set out to meet up with the others. Thompson spotted Solara trying to drag Xander out of his room by his ankles. It was a sight made all the more funny by the fact Xander was still snoring up a storm as she dragged him. Once Alexander had been awakened they set out from the Inn with a mission in mind. Thompson, Adlimon, Anselm and Patamon would go out and gather a supply of food for the trip. Solara and the others would head out to find any other gear they needed including some new more comfortable clothing.

The morning air was quite chilly and despite the fact they were now hundreds of miles south of the Fortes Island they could feel the encroaching winter. In the hustle and bustle of the city it was impossible to be cold especially with the sun now a full sphere in the Eastern sky. Patamon was leading the way with Thompson and Anselm struggling to keep up with their Digimon partners. Patamon, his belly already full with one breakfast, seemed just as ravenous about food as if he were starving. His little orange wings pounded as he darted from cart to cart testing an assortment of Digital World fruits and vegetables. Harborhail was a city of variety and produce from all over the Digital World was processed and sold here. While Patamon and Adlimon filled several sacks with fresh produce Thompson eyed what appeared to be canned goods from outside a store window. He entered the store noting one of the humanoid customers was watching him. The Digimon looked more or less human and was dressed in a robe that kept his features hidden. Thompson shrugged it off and made his way over to the shelves of the store picking up several cans and trying in vain to figure out the contents.

"How much for ten cans?" Thompson asked the shop-keep, a bizarre fish looking Digimon.

"You've come to the right place traveler," the shop-keep said, "Divermon has the best canned Ouqu Beans around. Only one gold piece for each can but I'll let ten go for just nine gold pieces."

Thompson had a feeling he was getting conned but he shrugged his shoulders dealing out the coins to the Divermon and sweeping the cans into his bag. He left but looked back to the store as he made his way into the crowded city streets. For a moment he thought he saw a figure shadowing him as he left but in the sea of Digimon moving from place to place he chocked it up to imagination. Thompson found the others in the middle of a heated debate. Patamon was attempting to barter the price of his purchase down and the owner of the stall seemed less than happy with the offering price. Anselm was just watching helplessly and Thompson had to chuckle.

"Just give him the money he's asking," Anselm said pulling Patamon away for a second.

"That crazy old loon is asking a fortune!" Patamon protested, "I refuse to pay it!"

"What do you think?" Anselm asked Adlimon and Thompson.

"There's no money in the village I'm from but I understand the nature of bartering," Adlimon started, "let Patamon do his thing, there are plenty of food carts to buy from."

"I'd have to agree with Adlimon," Thompson admitted.

Half way across Harborhail Solara was staring at the handsomest human face she'd ever set eyes on. She cut through the crowd drawing the attention of her companions, who had been busy picking out tents for their journey. Solara saw the man dart away back into the crowd but she was determined to catch him. She saw him lift his hood to conceal himself in the endless sea of pedestrians but still he stood out, like a fire in the darkness. Solara caught him then, grabbing his gray-blue robes and spinning him around to face her.

"It can't be," she mouthed, "How can you be human?"

"I should ask you the same question," the man replied, a smile appearing on his handsome face.

"Solara, what in the hell did you take off for?" John asked running to catch up but he stopped short when he saw the man, the human being, Solara was talking to.

"Another human," Haomon and Vera remarked simultaneously, arriving to stand beside their bewildered friends. Xander and Bogmon arrived last.

"My name is Ayden Wright," the robed man said with a bow, "I have been here in the Digital World for three months."

"Why did you run when I tried to catch you?" Solara asked staring into Ayden's eyes; they were a deep fiery blue.

"I panicked," Ayden admitted, "It's been three months since I've seen a human face. I followed you and your friends for a while. At first I thought you were all a hallucination, I thought all this time here alone had driven me mad."

"This place is pretty maddening," Xander agreed with a nod.

"Do you have a Digimon or a Digivice?" John asked holding up his device and motioning to Dyrasmon.

"I have one of those," Ayden said absently, he reached to his robes pulling out a strange looking Digivice that seemed far newer than the ones the others possessed, "but I have no Digimon… I, I become one."

"What?" Solara asked with a flash of intrigue in her eyes.

"Agunimon," Ayden said, "When I first came here I found a strange glowing idol, it seemed to dissolve before me into pure energy and enter my, what did you call it, Digivice. Later I found I could become a Digimon. Last night when you entered the city I saw you through Agunimon's eyes."

"This is fascinating and all but we've got supplies to gather and a quest to complete," Xander replied with a yawn.

"Xander," Solara growled elbowing him in the side, "Mister Wright here must be a seventh member of our team."

"Hey!" Haomon complained.

"Twelfth member," Solara corrected.

"Yeah, and, so what," Xander replied, "Look - Ayden was it? - I'm sure you're a nice guy and all but we are on a mission so if you'll excuse me I have a jumbo tent to purchase."

"Shouldn't you pick a tent that is portable enough to carry?" Bogmon reminded him as the two of them hopped away together.

"Don't mind him," Solara said feeling engrossed in Ayden's endless eyes.

"So you all have Digimon and these Digivice thingys?" Ayden asked.

"Well, actually, I don't have a Digivice," Solara said though by the end of the sentence her voice had lost its upbeat tone, "or a Digimon."

"Yet." Vera said offering Solara a reassuring smile.

"So will you join our group?" Solara asked offering Ayden a beaming smile.

"What choice do I have? It'll be good to be among my own kind," Ayden replied offering his own smile, "No offense to the Digimon of the group."

"None taken," Haomon replied.

The group moved off toward the marketplace. Solara recounted every bit of their journey thus far and what their ultimate destination was. She filled Ayden in on every detail from the strange feeling that had drawn them there to the finding of their Digimon friends. Ayden had his own story to tell of course and Solara hung on every word feeling like she was walking on air when she was in his presence. He explained how he came to the Digital World while exploring a cave network near his house. How an odd feeling had coursed through him when he found the doorway, a rift in reality, deep underground. Solara was surprised to hear that he was eighteen and had graduated high school that past year. She felt truly embarrassed explaining to him her origins as an orphan. Ayden gawked at that revelation replying that he was amazed anyone could have abandoned so beautiful a girl. Thompson Anselm and the others rejoined the group less than an hour later and Thompson realized immediately who the robed figure was.

"I saw you at the canned goods store," Thompson said shaking hands with Ayden, "I knew there was something about you that didn't fit in."

"I'm not one for conformity," Ayden joked.

"Did you guys get the goods?" John asked.

"Yep," Patamon replied beaming with happiness, "and at a discount."

"He won his heckle," Anselm explained.

"Good, we need to get out of the city and get moving," Solara said, "We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Where are we going again?" Ayden asked.

"The Celestial Castle," Xander said, the words seemed magical to him, "Supposedly there's someone in that Castle that can figure out why in the hell we're here."

"Let's move," Solara advised, "it's already afternoon."

They left the city less than an hour later making their way as quickly as they could across the crowded cityscape. Soon enough the Harborhail Eastern gates were behind them and they were headed out of the city on the main road. It was still crowded, with trade caravans and Digimon of all shapes and sizes wheeling carts and carrying bushels and baskets and buckets of every variety. Ayden stopped for a moment, staring back at the city he'd called home for nearly two months. He'd made his way along the Western coast of Severa for the first month trying to find a refuge where he'd be safe from the curious and sometimes unscrupulous folk. Most Digimon were decent enough to each other but their hospitality was a bit downgraded when it came to bizarre creatures from other worlds. Ayden hadn't a penny in his pocket but he'd found a home in the colorful and crowded city of Harborhail.

As they put the first two miles behind them the road branched off and the group had to reference the map to find the correct route. The road the map marked as the correct one was narrow and winded through the forests and fields. Now out of the city they came upon several suburban villages including one called New Harborhail. The Digital denizens of these towns cast curious glances at the odd group as they passed through. Soon enough the sun was low in the sky and the air had an autumn chill brought on by the absent sun. One of the Digital moons, the tan one, was reduced to a tiny sliver that night while the other hung full in the sky above them as they made camp near a small patch of trees.

The twelve of them soon had a fire raging and Thompson thought it time to try out his canned goods, Ouqu Beans as the Divermon had called them. He popped open the lid and poured the contents into a small pan they'd purchased. The beans were purplish in color and packaged with a salty liquid likely meant to keep them fresh for a long time. Thompson, being the one who'd risked buying them, was the first to have a taste. He dipped his spoon into his bowl and lifted a steaming spoonful of beans blowing at it to cool if off before poking out his tongue to taste it. Satisfied that it wasn't instantly deadly Thompson put the whole spoonful in his mouth and swished it around letting his tongue make sense of it. It was salty, but not without a flavor of its own which was unlike anything he'd ever tasted. He took another bite nodding his head as he did to signal the others that it was satisfactory.

"I wonder if beans have the same effect here as they do on Earth," Xander mused aloud as he woofed down his bowl of Ouqu.

"If so it won't be just your snoring that keeps us up," John joked.

"It's a medical condition," Xander assured him, "I don't snore by choice."

Solara stared across the camp toward the fire but it wasn't the dancing orange flames she was focused on. Ayden stood some distance away from the others leaning against a tree and slowly, almost sadly, eating his dinner. Solara moved away from the others then, toward Ayden. Normally romance was the farthest thing from her mind, after all an orphan doesn't get many chances at love but perhaps that was what motivated her boldness.

"Why don't you come eat with the others?" Solara asked sliding up beside Ayden.

"I'm not sure I'm one of the group. You guys have a history together."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot these past three weeks," Solara said, "I can't imagine what it was like, being here for three months, alone."

"You get to think," Ayden replied with a smile.

"Bout what?" Solara asked suddenly feeling her stomach turn. She looked away from him toward the moons as they rose.

"About the fact that you don't want to be alone," Ayden sighed, "I suppose that's behind me now."

"Yep," Solara confirmed with a smile, "You've got me now… I mean us."

"How lucky I am," Ayden said.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Vera asked turning everyone's attention toward Solara and Ayden.

"I think Solara's got her panties all in a bunch over the new guy," Xander replied getting himself a few more spoonfuls of food.

"That's a lewd way to put it," Vera scowled.

"Well I'm a teenage boy," Xander admitted, "And she's a teenage girl. We're all hormone raging red blooded sex addicts even if we pretend not to be and hide our true desires under flowery romantic nonsense."

"That's actually pretty much true," John said as though surprised he was agreeing with Xander's assessment.

"Some of us are looking for something that's more than skin deep," Thompson disagreed, "Some of us would like a little romance alongside our red-hot lust."

Xander shrugged as though he'd suddenly lost interest in the conversation, he let out a belch and made his way toward his pack. Thompson looked over at Solara and Ayden suddenly feeling stupid for having not made his move when he had the chance. Then again how could he have predicted that she would meet Mister Wright? Besides, he reminded himself, Ayden seemed like a nice guy. At least Solara wouldn't be falling to some scoundrel and wouldn't be stuck being alone. Thompson looked to Adlimon and the rest of his friends. He didn't need romance, he didn't need lust. All he needed was the open road, his friends, and adventure. He was young after all and there would be plenty of time for romance when he set foot back in the real world where there were actually some fish in the sea. The Digital World wasn't exactly teaming with women.

Solara's body lay in her tent but her mind, her heart, was elsewhere. She knew it was silly to be so suddenly enamored, so quickly infatuated, with a man she hardly knew but she couldn't help it. There was something about those fiery blue eyes and that handsome face that made her feel instantly attracted to him. Solara knew that this kind of man was rare, one that was as attractive outside as he was in. With each word he said she could feel the fire in his soul a fire that she had always believed lived within her. That was why they had named her Solara when the orphanage found her. She had been sick, a weak child almost too ill to cry out. The doctors had given a grim prognosis and she had fought it, she had proven them wrong. The nuns decided to give her a special name, one that reflected her inner fire and the heat of her hazel eyes. Solara felt a chill run through her spine, a faint electricity much like the one that had led her to that forgotten gate three weeks ago. She felt peace cover her then as sleep came to ferry her into the realm of dreams.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Temple of Flame

Chapter Thirteen: Temple of Flame

The next day the twelve of them set out early in the morning. The air was crisp and cool here, even more chilly than it had been back in town but it was still a tolerable cool. With how much exercise they were getting the heat produced by their hike allowed them to continue on without jackets or coats. They stopped at a local village at lunch time buying a few food items in town and eating their fill before setting out on the road once again.

Solara led the way with Ayden walking alongside her pointing out the sights along the way. He'd been in the Digital World longer than any of them and he knew this area fairly well even knowing several of the villagers and farmers they came across. By afternoon it was fairly warm the sun overhead glowing and fluffy white clouds were floating lazily in the blue Digital Sky.

"So what exactly is this mission all about?" Ayden asked as they consulted the map to see which route to take ahead.

"Well basically Sorcerymon has sent us on this mission to find the Celestial Palace," Xander replied, "Because apparently we're some important group. Humans aren't exactly native to this world if you haven't noticed."

"You have no idea what the mission is about do you?" Ayden chuckled.

"Not really. We know that there are evil forces at work here though," Xander said.

"If we hadn't come here Podramon might well have found the relics," Haomon explained but his explanation seemed only to confuse Ayden.

"Relics?"

"The Digivices," Solara clarified, "they were found in a temple."

"And Podramon, he's that smelly dragon you told me about," Ayden remembered.

"If he had found the Digivices he would have Digivolved for sure," Patamon squeaked.

"So it's lucky we showed up isn't it Patamon?" Anselm said patting his orange little friend on the head.

"Such an odd bunch," Ayden said absentmindedly.

"You try being normal when you hang around with aliens from another world," Bogmon and Xander seemed to say at the same time.

"We've definitely rubbed off on each other," Anselm noted.

The group was now fully off the path down a forest trail. The trees had started our sparse but now were densely packed on each side of the small dirt road that grew more and more narrow with each step. Soon enough the path all but vanished into the underbrush of the great forest. The group was on edge as they made their way through the wood; in their experience the wilds of the Digital World were very dangerous. Even more pressing was the rapidly setting sun. Night was coming to the Digital World and with it danger.

The twelve made camp near an ancient stone circle, one marked as a landmark on Sorcerymon's map. They made a fire hoping to deter any hostile Digimon but managed to keep the smile small so as not to attract anyone either. They sat and ate recounting the stories of their journey thus far and of theirs lives back home which now seemed so distant. Xander told the story of how he had led his baseball team to victory at the regional finals and there was an uncharacteristic sparkle as he told it. Here in the Digital World he was out of his element and that was something he didn't like but with Bogmon at his side he'd grown accustomed and even fond of this newfound world even if he did have the habit of complaining. Haomon was next telling of a legend of a massive beastly monster called Grizzlymon who would swallow campers whole but Vera's protests nearly brought the story to a premature end and she was soon cuddling close to John out of fear. About three hours after sunset the exhausted group turned in knowing that at the first light of dawn they would have to get moving. There was electricity in the air though that kept each of them awake after they'd gone to their tents, a brimming excitement just beneath the surface of the world.

Thompson woke with a start. His eyes searched the darkness for the source of the sound that had woken him. It'd been loud, hopefully loud enough to wake the others but as he attuned his ears to the forest he could not make out any distinct noise. Neither his friends or whatever had made that loud crash were moving now. Then he detected a faint snapping and the sound of twigs and leaves crunching beneath feet. Thompson crawled forward toward the opening of his tent peering out into the dark. In the dim light of predawn he could make out the shapes between the trees, dark masses huddled. Whispers came to his ears next and he knew that these were not his friends. He low crawled out of his sleeping bag and toward the others slithering as silently as a snake.

"What the heck is going on?" Adlimon mumbled as Thompson shook him from sleep.

"We have company," Thompson replied, "keep your voice down."

Thompson and the icy lizard emerged from the tent to find the enemies upon them. They were hideous, wearing strange leather clothing stitched from the hide of some other Digimon and with four massive muscular arms that looked ridiculous on their rather small four and a half foot bodies. Adlimon stepped to the first one decking it in the face with a fisted hand, and then snapped his lizard-like jaws at another to keep the creature at bay. The commotion had woken the others and that fact bolstered Thompson to pick up arms. Thompson Amos wasn't much of a fighter but he was determined to become one taking up a knife they'd bought while in Harborhail and lunging at the creatures. At first it seemed his bravery would pay off as he landed a few hits creating gashes on one of the strange Digimon who now whooped and hollered loudly. Thompson recognized that call as a warcry, one that would undoubtedly attract more of the four armed brutes.

"What are these things?" Xander cried emerging from his tent, "I hate fighting before breakfast."

"Jakimon," Ayden answered, "I've fought these little bastards before."

"I love fighting before breakfast," Haomon said with a wink toward Xander cracking his knuckles in preparation. He speeded toward three of the Jakimon hitting the first two hard and fast then spinning around the third one and pushing him into the other two. The three Jakimon lost their balance and fell but sprung right back up hurling powerful punches that Haomon had to dance dazzlingly to avoid being hit by. Even with his fast feet and keen feline reflexes Haomon was in trouble, two more Jakimon joined the fight against him and his peripheral vision told him more were on their way into the fray. Bogmon hopped over then spitting black tar and blinding three of the five long enough to tackle them to the forest floor. Haomon had no time to think about helping his friend as four more Jakimon raced to face him. A blinding flash out of the corner of Haomon's eyes distracted his enemies long enough for him to go to work charging his fists with all the electricity he could muster so that his punches would count for double. He decked two of the Jakimon sending them sprawling to the ground twitching from the electricity. It seemed hopeless though as even more Jakimon were pouring in from every side of the camp.

Across the camp, unknown to Haomon, a new threat had joined the fight. The bright flash that had distracted the Jakimon had been Ayden's Spirit Evolution. Ayden no longer stood before them, Agunimon did, a seven foot tall towering warrior of flame armored from head to foot. Each punch landed with devastating force sending Jakimon flying away enveloped in flames. Dozens rose up to meet him and dozens were sent back flailing to the ground rolling about trying to suffocate the fire. Ayden, or Agunimon in his present form, shot out spheres of flame with each punch. Solara stood back in awe as did Vera, Dyrasmon and John. It seemed for a moment as though Agunimon would win the fight himself but then they felt the ground shape and saw the hulking forms of what appeared to be living trees.

"Woodmon," Dyrasmon cried out, "what are they doing allied with the Jakimon?"

"I'm guessing fire boy can handle them," John stated but he could see that Ayden had his hands full with the three dozen remaining Jakimon. He leaned over and gave Vera a kiss before charging into battle with Dyrasmon close behind, "You ready for a fight Dyrasmon?"

"It's been a while since Ogremon… I think I can control myself this time."

"I know you can," John said, holding his Digivice out and trying to figure out how to activate it, "come on you piece of junk. Do something. Help me help my friends," a bright flash lit the woods again as a beam of light enveloped Dyrasmon.

"Dyrasmon Digivolve to: Echodyrasmon."

"The tables have turned," John announced with a smirk picking up a nearby stick and swinging at the nearest Jakimon.

"It's not enough," Ayden said standing beside John.

"But you're doing so well," John protested, "and with Echodyrasmon-"

"No, I can't do much here without starting a forest fire. We need to get them out in the open so I can fight them."

"Fair enough," John agreed, "Guys! Listen up! We're running for it! Let's go! Follow Agunimon!"

Agunimon ran headlong through the trees trying to stay close enough to the trail that they could find it again but also keeping his eyes open in search of the tree line. They would need to find a clearing, a meadow of some kind where the danger of a forest fire would be lessened. It seemed like they ran forever. Ayden continued looking back over his shoulder to make sure the Jakimon had not caught and pummeled his friends. Echodyrasmon had stayed behind to handle that, holding off three Woodmon and a handful of Jakimon using her power of flight to elude their attacks. They came out of the forest to find a village but to their horror the Jakimon were already laying siege to the village and they were rushing into a crowd of hostiles. Agunimon stopped in his tracks making sure the others were safely behind before luring as many Jakimon as he could away from the village. Once they were at a safe enough distance he could unleash his fury.

"Pyro Tornado!"

He spun himself into a furious tornado of flame launching it and himself toward his enemies. The Jakimon tried to scatter to avoid the attack but it was too late, the twister scooped them from the grass and launched them every which way patting out the fire to avoid being badly burned as they crashed down to the dirt hard. Agunimon looked back toward the forest breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Echodyrasmon rocket above the tree line on her way to the village. His relief was even greater when he saw that the Jakimon were in full retreat thanks to a version of Adlimon he hardly recognized.

"Incredible," Ayden said approaching Glacadlimon, "I thought I was the toughest hombre this side of the Digital World."

"Not by a long shot," Glacadlimon growled before chasing a crowd of Jakimon back into the forest.

"They won't be messing with this village for a long while," Haomon said slapping his hands together.

"Great heroes," a voice called out and everyone turned to see an elderly Palmon coming down the lane, "you've saved our village from the Jakimon tribe."

"It was nothing," Xander admitted.

"It was everything," the Palmon corrected, "You fought valiantly Agunimon, Warrior of Flame."

"How do you know my name?" Ayden asked, reverting to his human form before the astounded Digimon's eyes.

"It cannot be, you are a human being!" the Palmon cried and his eyes went wide, "Why human beings have not set foot in the Digital World for at least a hundred years."

"How did you know about Agunimon?" Ayden asked following the old Palmon toward his home.

"The Spirits of Flame are known to me," Palmon explained, "a long time ago I was associated with a team of warriors using the Legendary spirits." I never thought I'd see another human in my life time let alone another who would harness the Spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon."

"BurningGreymon?"

"The Beast Spirit! Of course, you do not posses it because it remains at the Temple."

"You mean to tell me there is a second Spirit of Fire?" Ayden asked his eyes sparked by inner flame.

"Yes young one. Not far from here to the North and West. The Temple of Vritra, the Temple of Flame, sits there and within it the Beast Spirit, the key to your further evolution."

"Do you guys think we should go?" Ayden asked turning to the rest of the team with a beaming expression.

"I hate to squash your exuberance pal but we have a mission," Xander said but he realized that Solara was shooting him an angry glare.

"If it makes us more powerful I think we should go," Vera said, "I mean we've already encountered heavy opposition, any more fire power going forward would be good."

"Fire power!" Patamon agreed.

"It's settled then," John said standing, "we're headed for the Temple of Flame."

"Huzzah," the old Palmon proclaimed, "let me mark the Temple's location on the map."

"Is it dangerous? Will we face any opposition?" Haomon asked half hoping for a fight and half hoping to walk into the temple unopposed.

"Most of the Digimon around these woods stay clear of the Temple," the aged Palmon explained using a dab of ink to make a mark on the map that Sorcerymon had given them, "There is great power there."

The group set out soon after though they felt odd abandoning the Palmon village the village elder had assured them that the thrashing they'd given the Jakimon would keep the brutes at bay for a good long while. They headed north along an overgrown trail that the Palmon used to enter the forest. Dyrasmon walked along marveling at the exotic flowers and plants and row after row of rare fruit trees planet in an orchard style. The Dark Forest had been her home. She'd grown up around nature and around the beauty of foliage, flowers and vegetation of all kinds but even with her knowledge of plants she was awestruck by what the Palmon had created. She found herself entranced by the magic, the energy field that all living things gave off. As a fairy Digimon she was sensitive to the spiritual energies coursing through plants in particular and she found her heart singing as she hovered over the enchanted orchard.

John noted her happy humming and he was truly glad to see her happy again. After the incident with Ogremon he'd feared her innocence was smashed and that guilt would overwhelm her. To his eyes it appeared as if she had bounced back from that frightful fight in the Umbra Forest. He walked beside her smiling but also turning his attention to Vera, walking hand in hand with the girl he'd been dating for almost a year. She was truly beautiful, the way the sunlight struck her skin and made her sage eyes light up was truly incredible.

Eventually they left the orchard behind entering the full extent of the forest. There were no paths or trails here. There were no signs that any Digimon had been here in ages even the wilder Digimon who might have called such a forest home seemed absent as the twelve made their way toward the temple. The terrain was fairly difficult as well dominated by steep hills and valleys that they couldn't risk going around the long way. Luckily though the Palmon Elder's belief turned out to be correct, they would face no opposition in these woods in fact they saw no Digimon of any kind leaving an eerie feeling nesting in some of their minds.

"You know," Xander said wiping the sweat from his brow as the Temple, in all its glory, came into view, "this place might be cursed."

"Ever the optimist," Ayden remarked with a smirk.

"You've been in this group for two days," Xander retorted, "don't you think it's a bit soon to be making witty remarks?"

The Temple stood before them cast in tan stone, possibly sandstone though none knew enough of architecture to speculate on its composition. Massive columns that stretched at least fifty feet into the air held the massive roof and its intricate carvings in place. Two statues sat in decay at either side of the door one depicted Agunimon and the other a second Digimon breathing fire. They drew close clearing vines from the door that had grown all over the outer walls as though entombing the place forever.

"What about booby traps?" Anselm asked suddenly taking a step back.

"Better let Ayden go first," Xander agreed.

"Better let Agunimon go first," Ayden corrected getting out his Digivice, "Spirit Evolution: Agunimon! Now stand back!"

Agunimon heaved against the door but his impressive show of force was unnecessary. A seam of light burst from the cracks around all four sides of the stone door that blocked the entrance tracing a line around it. The stone creaked and groaned before slipping into the temple and being drawn to the side by some unseen force. Ayden let his eyes adjust, the light had been blinding and in the dim gloom of the temple he couldn't see much of anything. He took the first tentative step inside feeling a wave rush over his mind as though something was talking to him. The floor seemed to shake beneath his feet and the door behind him slammed shut with a great gust of air that nearly knocked him from his feet. The darkness grew to swallow him now and so he summoned a flame to light his way walking down a flight of stairs that hadn't been there before the door closed, leading down into the Digital World.

"Great," John growled, "now what do we do?"

"Should we try to get him out?" Dyrasmon suggested.

"Maybe it's supposed to do that," Thompson said thinking aloud.

"Well which one of us is going to break the door down?" Xander asked.

"Solara's already trying," Haomon noted.

They turned to Solara watching her fists pound against the stone portal in futility. She looked back over her shoulder, her eyes imploring them to join her, her igneous eyes now so filled with profound worry and sadness that she had just her knight in fiery armor. None of the remaining ten could deny her, she was, after all, their friend. They were all in this together. Haomon stepped to the door and the others followed one right after the other pushing their combined weight and all their strength against the unmoving ancient stone. There was nothing. The door wouldn't move or budge and no amount of prying could have undone the seal. It was as though the Temple of Flame had just swallowed their new friend whole.

Agunimon found himself in a deep catacomb filled with statues, depictions of fiery dragons and infernal warriors. Images seemed to flash before him bringing an aura of familiarity with them as though some part of him recognized them. He realized then that he was not just Ayden AS Agunimon but that Agunimon was every bit as alive as he was. The Spirit of Fire, of this ancient warrior, lived within him, aiding him and answering his beck and call but with a soul all its own. Somewhere these images, these ancient carvings covered in moss and vine, were burned into Agunimon's being and now they were entering Ayden's mind.

He felt Destiny tug at him, felt a thunder in his bones that made him shiver. Ayden could feel it drawing him closer. He darted down a side tunnel barely big enough for Agunimon to pass through entering a massive chamber, a cavernous room filled with fires burning in cauldron pots their smoke rising into a chimney. There in the center of the chamber sat an object shimmering in the firelight. Ayden came near the statuette, the peculiar idol at the center of the room. He'd found one like it before. As his hand reached out to touch it he felt himself become Ayden, merely human once more and saw the idol light up with a dazzling glow. The Spirit exited the idol then, dancing before his eyes before vanishing into his Digivice. He stood then, feeling a wave of recognition overwhelm him… BurningGreymon. Suddenly it made sense. This other side, this polar opposite of Agunimon was the second Spirit of Fire. He felt complete, he felt balance, he felt peace … and yet he felt fire burning within him.

Ayden turned back down the tunnel, his human eyes struggling to see in the dark. He was weakened too, his two evolutions into Agunimon in one day had left him drained and his feet could not carry him fast enough. The air was stagnant and old and he found himself gasping. Somehow he found the fire within to move on and he found the Spirits within him able to guide him to the exit, to the great stone door that might have been his gravestone. Solara watched as the brilliant white appeared around the door. Her eyes lit up with the sudden change. It'd been nearly an hour since the door had slammed behind Ayden and her own hopes had been dashed by consistent failure. Now the door opened, a great whoosh of air knocking her over as Ayden stepped out into the dying daylight squinting.

"We thought you were a goner," she whispered.

"So did you find the fire power?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, I found it," Ayden said, "I'm not quite sure how to use it."

"What happened down there?" Solara asked hugging him suddenly but then pulling herself away with a look of embarrassment.

"I learned that Palmon was right… This Warrior of Fire thing isn't new to me. I'm the inheritor of a legacy that goes back centuries."

"Which means humans have been coming here for centuries," John postulated.

"We're definitely not the first," Ayden agreed.

"The sun is setting," Patamon noted, "we better get camp set up."

"Good," Ayden said as everyone made their way away from the temple toward a clearing they'd picked out to set up camp in, "I'm starving."

"Wait Ayden," Solara said grabbing Ayden by the arm and holding him back.

"Look I was only gone an hour you can't possibly have missed me that-" his words were cut short by a pair of fiery lips. She pulled back then, her hazel eyes piercing into his brilliant blue orbs filled with longing. She walked away toward the camp leaving the Warrior of Flame with more questions than answers. It occurred to Ayden then that questions were all he ever really got. Even the Temple of Flame had yielded its fair share of unsolved mysteries. He smiled for a moment assuring himself that one day it would all make sense, that his Destiny was upon him and that he was following in the footsteps of those who came before.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fallen Angels Part1

Chapter Fourteen: Fallen Angels Part 1

Demi-Devimon fluttered into the room panting and out of breath. The tiny winged demon landed on a stone stool desperately trying to catch his breath. His beady eyes looked over to the shadowed figure of the one he called Master. The Rookie dare not even look at his Master for fear of retribution. He had called for an audience without the approval of his authorities and now was standing, without the support of his superiors, before the Master himself. He fixed his feathers with one of his talons and cleared his "throat". His eyes went to the corner where to his surprise and horror his superior, Devimon, stood.

"Well," his impatient Master demanded tapping his digits against the stone throne, "Why have you called for this meeting?

"I barely beat them here… a group of children sir!"

"Children? What concern are young Digimon to me?"

"No, milord, not Digimon children. HUMAN! Human children. It was a whole group of humans with Digimon traveling with them."

"Humans? In the Digital World!"

"Yes Lord, they purchased a map, they are going to the Celestial Palace."

"Human beings are in the Digital World for the first time in more than a century and you've directed them right to the Celestial Palace!"

"Not exactly," the cowering Demi-Devimon replied, "The Map shows the wrong location."

"Really? Do you know what location it does show?"

"Better, I know the entire route they must take."

"Good," the Master cooed wickedly, "Devimon, assemble your forces."

The group set out at the first light of dawn heading back toward the Palmon village. They reached the village when it was still morning entering to cheers from the villagers. Already many of the Palmon were busy repairing the homes lost during the Jakimon attack. Ayden approached the Elder who had told him of the Temple's existence and location, there was a grin on the old Digimon's face.

"I found it," Ayden said, "I found the Beast Spirit."

"I know, I can see it in your eyes young warrior," the Palmon replied, "but you mustn't use it in anger young one. The Beast Spirit is very powerful. Do not call upon it unless you need it."

"I understand," Ayden replied patting the little Digimon on the shoulder out of respect, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Warrior of Fire, for saving our village."

Thompson watched the display of mutual appreciation and for the first time he saw in Ayden a maturity that the rest of them seemed lack. Ayden was, of course, eighteen, older than all of them by at least a year but there was something more to it than that. Perhaps what had happened in the Temple had changed him more than they had yet realized. He had little time to dwell on it, the group needed to move on. They had time to stop to defend the village and the Temple hadn't been too far out of their way but now they had a mission to complete. The Celestial Palace was calling, so were the answers to their own presence here in the Digital World. The winds of the Digital World seemed to pull them down the road as they departed from the Palmon village, an ever blowing breeze beckoning them toward adventure.

They started down the road in high spirits, the morning sun beaming down happily and lazy white clouds drifting across the Digital Sky. Xander was the only one of the group complaining, his feet hurting before they had even lost sight of the Palmon village on the road behind them. Xander soon realized that the others weren't paying any attention to his griping. Even Bogmon had rolled his eyes when Xander had complained to him about his feet. Xander gave a sigh of defeat and continued walking silently, his efforts to get attention foiled. Once he had shut his mouth he began to see the beauty of the Digital World unfold before him. They were traveling down a forest trail but the woods were not densely packed along the road, they were sparsely spaced and arranged in what seemed like neat rows.

Jonathan scratched his chin recalling something Leomon had told them about a time when the forests of the Digital World had been harvested nearly to the point of total destruction. He was curious if this oddly ordered forest was the result of replanting trees after the deforestation but he wasn't prepared to cut down a tree to count the rings and prove his point. He found himself wondering if trees in the Digital World even had rings like those back home. He could see that Dyrasmon was very at home here, she buzzed lightly between the trunks of the trees pressing her palms to them as if conveying thoughts or feelings back and forth. On Earth such abilities were the topics of pseudoscience and myth but the Digital World didn't seem tethered to most principles the Earth followed. John was almost certain they were in an entirely separate dimension or at the very least a place where the natural laws worked differently than in Earth's neighborhood in space.

While Jonathan was concerned with the trees Thompson was, as ever, concerned by Solara. He wanted to like Ayden and allow Solara to be with whoever made her happy but at the same time he was infatuated with her. Her fiery eyes, vibrant and strong and her beautiful face that framed them so well were irresistible to him. He had to admit, however, that it was her personality, as fiery as her igneous eyes that had caused the attraction to her. Pretty girls were a dime a dozen but finding one so brave and fierce was truly rare. Thompson himself was inwardly her opposite, at least until Adlimon showed up, cautious and introverted. He knew that if he hoped to win her over that he would need to make a move, one far more indicative of fire than ice.

Solara walked ahead of the group striding forward and scouting the area. She was surprised that today Anselm walked beside her while Ayden actually brought up the rear. Patamon fluttered by her humming a strange tune while Anselm skipped merrily in an attempt to keep up. She felt a smile come to her lips. As grown-up as they all tried to be most of them were still truly children on some level. This was only confirmed when Vera too came skipping along. She had tried to persuade Haomon to join in the frolicking but the proud warrior refused with arms crossed over his chest and a sour expression.

"Come on sour puss," Vera said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Absolutely not," Haomon protested, "A fighter doesn't skip and a fighter is never giddy."

"Suit yourself," Vera said though Haomon's confused expression told him that the Digimon had never heard that figure of speech before. She shrugged and skipped along humming to Patamon's tune stride for stride beside Anselm.

Ayden watched from the back of the group. His mind had dwelled on his experiences in the Temple since he had emerged from it the night before. The events down there were more than a little strange. Now he was in possession of the Beast Spirit. Or was it the Beast Spirit that would have possession of him? The Palmon at the village had confirmed his suspicions, the Beast Spirit was indeed very powerful and not something to be trifled with. He resolved not to use it unless absolutely necessary. Only if one of them were in grave danger would he even dare summoning its strength for fear it might consume him. Such power brought with it responsibility and the events within the Temple of Flame told him that there was a lineage of honorable Warriors of Flame before him that also held the Spirits he now possessed.

Thompson moved slowly toward Solara desperately trying to summon the courage to speak to her. It was no easy task and as the minutes moved by he began to feel his knees grow more and more weak at the very thought of trying to flirt with her. His nervousness was only compounded when Ayden moved up beside him and Adlimon.

"So you're Thompson right?" Ayden asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, that's me," Thompson replied quietly.

"And your Digimon is Adlimon right?" Ayden asked nodding toward the icy lizard who walked a few stride ahead of them.

"Yep," Thompson answered.

"Look I know I'm new to the group and everything but I want you to know I'm here for the good of the group and the mission… don't hesitate to talk to me or ask for help."

Thompson nearly froze in place, his mind swirled with thoughts. He didn't want to end up enemies with Ayden and yet he was desperate for advice on how to win Solara's heart. John might have been able to help, and Vera had offered her advice while aboard the ship. Xander, at least romantically, was a lost cause, although back on Earth he had had several girlfriends, all of them cheerleaders from different sports, he could hardly have been said to have had healthy steady relationships with any of them. On the one level he needed the assistance of someone with charisma and courage on how to win Solara's heart but he couldn't ask Ayden. Thompson's blood boiled just hearing Ayden offer him help as if he was a helpless child being beaten up by bullies.

Ayden walked away from Thompson with a perplexed expression. He was truly unsure what to make of the young man he'd only met a few days earlier. He'd been part of the group for less than a week and already become fast friends with Solara and the others but Thompson remained indifferent and even distant whenever he spoke to him. Ayden stepped up toward the front of the group taking up position beside Solara. She looked over at him with nervous eyes glimmering in the late afternoon sun. Ayden wasn't one for nervousness, at least not typically, and yet his knees went weak whenever she cast a glance his way. He stifled his attraction and cleared his throat.

"Quite a group you've got here," Ayden said, gesturing to the two frolicking humans and the winged ball of orange fuzz that followed after them humming his tune.

"We've been here less than a month, they've adapted very well to a life of poverty."

"What about you?" Ayden asked.

"Well, back home I was kind of… an orphan," she admitted with great embarrassment, "Sorry I didn't tell you, its just that it didn't come up when we talked before and I was kind of embarrassed and-"

"Relax, its fine," Ayden said lifting her chin, "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, though I can hardly imagine what it is like to be an orphan, I can understand why you wouldn't bring it up," Ayden replied though he could see she was still embarrassed by the whole thing, "So what's the deal with Thompson?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ayden elaborated quietly enough that Thompson couldn't hear, "He seems distant, sort of quiet."

"He's a bit of an introvert," Solara explained, "But when the time comes he's as brave as the rest of them."

The group continued along carrying on light conversations as night drew near. Evening set in and with it eerie clouds and flashes of thunder. No rain fell but the overcast sky and howling wind were only made more eerie by the mist that permeated through the trees to cover the road. The Destined walked slowly as they made their way down the road and were sure to check every landmark they came across. There were no road signs out here in the boondocks of the Digital World and with only their map and the light of a lit torch to guide them their journey through the fog was a slow one. There were still four or so hours of daylight left but each of them was hoping they might find a village or a calm place free of the mist where they could spend the night.

They continued on and the fog dissipated slowly. Before any of them could breathe a sigh of relief the gray skies opened up and rain began to fall. They continued on searching for any place where they might be able to pitch their tents but the rain was becoming heavy and the howling autumn wind pulled it at an angle that would have made pitching the tents almost pointless. With their torch out Ayden found himself forced to Digivolve. Agunimon's flames could not be extinguished by a simple storm and they all felt far safer proceeding with Agunimon taking point. It didn't take long for the fiery Digimon to sense danger and he gestured back for the others to be still.

"What is it?" Solara asked above the din of the storm.

"Sounds like a fight somewhere down the road," Ayden answered, "It's barely audible above the storm."

"Finally, some action," Haomon said and Adlimon offered him an eager look as the group moved forward.

Their gray evening surroundings were not yet devoid of light and in the distance they caught sight of the source of the sounds. They saw a Digimon dressed in white and immediately it became apparent this was no ordinary Digimon. This Digimon had wings, magnificent feathered appendages that stemmed from an otherwise humanoid figure. Nearly eight feet tall the being emanated a powerful glow and carried a golden staff. Surprisingly it was a human, and not a Digimon, who was first to identify the strange being.

"An angel!" Anselm exclaimed.

"Judging by the pink sash and the style of the staff I would say that it's Piddomon," Haomon explained, "but it could be an Angemon."

"Angemon!" Patamon said suddenly, "Angemon is supposed to be part of my evolutionary lineage."

"Those are big words for a ball of fuzz," Xander said with a snicker.

"Looks like he's in trouble," Agunimon noted, "Jakimon are all over him. We better help."

"Must we always?" Xander asked but Bogmon appeared before him with a gleam in his eye, "Right, saving innocent Digimon time."

The twelve of them cut through the storm to the angel's side and immediately began trying to dispel the Jakimon. Agunimon moved in first throwing shards of fire in all directions. Many of the fiery projectiles never hit their targets as the rain came down to extinguish them. It seemed his fire wasn't without its limits. Once it left his body it could succumb to the same weaknesses of an ordinary fire. Though his Spirit could summon flames on his body that were indestructible they became susceptible when beyond his immediate physical area. Ayden had no time to worry about such things. He summoned fire around his fists and began pummeling the swarming Jakimon who cried out with angry lifting spears. Those that Agunimon could not knock away glanced off his crimson armor. There were a great many of them and the other Rookie Digimon were soon involved.

Adlimon formed a whip of ice, or tried to, the rain quickly melting away the shards. A group of Jakimon surrounded him now and if it wasn't for the intervention of Haomon, who's lightning seemed only strengthened by the storm, he might well have been skewered by a spear. The lizard looked for a place to rejoin the battle and noticed Dyrasmon and Patamon were struggling to hold their own against a small crowd of the tribal Digimon. He was about to stride in and lay down the law but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Perhaps we should bring a little more firepower to this fight," Thompson said with a grin, "Or ice power, you get the idea."

"Right," Adlimon said feeling his entire body being devoured by the energy emanating from Thompson's Digivice, "Adlimon Digivolve to: Glacadlimon."

The crocodilian Champion roared into the crowd snapping up Jakimon in his jaws lightly enough to not kill them entirely. He thrashed his head to and fro sending those not already in his maw racing away in fear. Vera watched the fight from a distance. She was still not used to the chaos of battle. She was worried more for Haomon than for herself as the fierce feline leapt from enemy to enemy with lightning bolts arcing off his claws to shock the Jakimon into submission. She turned her attention to Piddomon, the strange angelic Digimon they had raced in to help. He seemed uninjured though his motions as he fought the Jakimon beside his new allies were slow as if the fight had raged on for a long time. Something else became visible then, as a flash of lightning brought new brightness to the forest around them, a shadowy figure behind the trees. Vera felt a chill up her spine, wondering if the frightening figure was just a figment of her imagination. She shivered as the autumn rain fell and another flash revealed that the figure was gone.

"Thank you for your help," Piddomon said with a bow as the last Jakimon scurried off into the woods, "I have been tracking that tribe for days, they have been trying to rob the good Digimon who travel along this road."

"It's not problem at all," Agunimon said with a toothy grin.

"In fact it's just the sort of thing we're used to doing," Haomon said punching one of his Jakimon victims, who was regaining consciousness, as a less than subtle reminder to stay down.

"We need to get out of this storm," Solara said and she watched the angel's eyes grow wide.

"A human being! Can it be!" Piddomon exclaimed, going to one knee so that he could be at eye level with her, "I have lived my life to see this day, the return of the Destined."

"Yeah, we're humans, you can pretty much worship us," Xander said wanting to milk the adoration for all it was worth.

"We're on our way to the Celestial Palace," Solara explained elbowing Alexander out of the way.

"You are?" Piddomon asked, "Do you know how to get there? Because this road isn't exactly along the right route if that is where you are headed."

"I knew that Demi-Devimon wasn't to be trusted," Haomon said shaking his head, "Damn devil must have given us a bad map."

"Come," Piddomon said, "I think I saw an old building nearby, we should take shelter there for the night… I have a great many questions for you."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Fallen Angels Part2

Chapter Fifteen: Fallen Angels Part 2

The group headed up the road a bit and quickly found the building Piddomon had mentioned. It was a massive wooden structure that looked far more like a warehouse than a residential home. The inside was in relatively good condition and although many of the windows had been shattered it was still relatively dry inside. John glanced around, using the light provided by Ayden, who had decided to stay Digivolved until they could get a torch lit. All around were old logs decomposing, branches and work equipment and carpentry tools were scattered everywhere. John's suspicions were confirmed when he caught sight of some metal glinting in the far corner and found a lumber saw there still stuck in the rotting trunk of an old tree. This was a lumber mill from the time of deforestation.

Piddomon slumped into a sitting position and let out an exhausted sigh. For a moment it seemed as if the beleaguered angel was sleeping but his eyes soon opened and as the first torches were lit he began to study the face of each human and each Digimon. An awkward silence gripped the room as the magnificent angel stared in adoration at them. The group exchanged glances hardly able to believe so glorious a Digimon would actually be idolizing them.

"Incredible," Piddomon said breaking the silence after a long while, "The Digi-Destined have indeed returned to our world."

"Not more of this Destiny crap," Xander mumbled, "Can I go to sleep? I'm exhausted!"

"Shush," Solara demanded, "Do you know where the Celestial Palace really is?"

"Yes, it's where I was trained," Piddomon explained, "and I am due back there. I was already late coming back but when I heard the reports of the Jakimon I had to do something. The Celestial Palace will be glad to know that the Destined are here in the Digital World, especially with Ophanimon ill."

"Ophanimon?" Patamon asked, the name sounded oddly familiar to him.

"One of the three angels, they help maintain the balance of this world and protect the innocent," Piddomon answered, "Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon and each as powerful a Digimon as can possibly be imagined."

"But if they are so powerful how did one get sick?" Xander asked, honestly hoping the question wasn't taken the wrong way.

"Ophanimon was poisoned, one of the Digimon working at the palace poisoned her," Piddomon explained, "It was part of some wicked plot but we're not sure who was behind it yet."

Vera listened to the angel explain himself but her mind was elsewhere, on the screeching wind and the crashing thunder - on the figure she'd seen in the forest. The shadows in the warehouse were deep. Only three torches burned and all of those were on one side of the big building. The ceiling stretched up nearly fifty feet above them and the chilly autumn wind was cutting into the building through the broken panes of the windows. She felt the floorboards creak and turned to look over her shoulder, searching for the source. There was nothing but black shadows, ominous darkness that could have housed all manner of monsters. This wasn't Earth either, where monsters were works of her imagination - in the Digital World monsters were the rule, not the exception. She realized then that Piddomon had stopped his speech and grown silent. She turned to see the angel's face, alert as if he had heard something.

"Something isn't right," Vera said and the angel's gentle nod confirmed her suspicions.

"There is something in the darkness," the angel whispered standing with his staff in hand.

From the shadows behind her Vera felt the presence of something evil. She dived into John's arms soon noticing that even he had goosebumps populating his skin. Adlimon and Haomon, either the bravest or dumbest of the group, were the first to step forward. Both leapt backward as the shadow took shape and the demonic entity in front of them appeared from a black mist and unfurled its wicked black bat-like wings. With eyes that shined piercing red, a height of nearly ten feet and fangs designed to suck blood the devil was as menacing as any monster they could have conjured in their minds.

"Devimon," Piddomon said identifying their foe, "What are you doing here?"

"Setting a trap," a smaller voice answered, and each of the twelve narrowed their eyes as Demi-Devimon fluttered out.

"Can we take him?" Solara asked Piddomon.

"Yes but let me handle the other one," Piddomon said.

"Demi-Devimon?" Xander asked raising an eye-brow at what he mistook for cowardice.

"No," Piddomon explained, "THAT one."

The group watched in horror as a massive onyx shadow fell from the ceiling above forming into a twelve foot tall terror wielding a pitch-fork. With crimson-black armor the new Digimon was far more menacing than even Devimon and the wicked smirk on his demonic red face was only more worrying.

"I see my Jakimon tribes finally caught the attention of the Celestial Palace," the bigger demon cackled, "A pity they could only send a lackey."

"If you take that back we might just go easy on you," Haomon taunted.

"Do not tempt this one," Piddomon advised, "He's an Ultimate level."

Phelesmon wasted no more time, he flew full speed at his angelic enemy hitting him head-on and pushing the angel until his back was against the warehouse wall. The devil took in a deep breath and let it out as a demonic scream that shook the walls and floorboards. Before he could complete his Demon Shout attack, however, Piddomon's knee took him in the stomach pushing the air from his lungs and the fervor from his attack. Piddomon brought his staff's blunt end down conking Phelesmon in the head with it and slipping out from against the wall. Back on even footing with his enemy Piddomon spread his wings.

"Fire Feather!"

Flames leapt from his wings in the shape of feathers careening across the warehouse toward Phelesmon. The devil Digimon merely spun his pitch-fork dissipating the fiery feathers instantly. The wicked creature smiled his razor sharp teeth and heaved in a big breath. Piddomon was too far away to stop his attack and a blast of evil wind emanated from the demon's lungs hitting with intensity and sending Piddomon back pedaling. The angel was wracked with pain but he managed to keep on his feet. He had to attack quickly though, the next Demon Shout could come as quick as Phelesmon could draw breath. He threw his staff so that it would hit the demon square in the chest and knock the breath from his lungs but Phelesmon anticipated where it would hit and caught the staff.

"This is much like the one I took from your brother," Phelesmon said with a wicked smile.

Piddomon felt righteous fury welling within him, he dashed in, carried on white wings and summoning angelic speed. He hit Phelesmon this time, driving the demon against the wall before pummeling him with powerful punches. Phelesmon, however, barely flinched as each blow landed. In fact the demon was laughing, mocking Piddomon even as the angel unleashed his rage.

"Pathetic," Phelesmon mocked, "Even your brother Angemon hit harder than this."

Phelesmon took in a short breath and expelled in a Demon Shout attack that didn't do much damage but pushed Piddomon far enough away to allow the demon to use his pitch-fork in the fight. Now the angel desperately tried to get in range of the demonic Digimon but without his staff, and with the sharp pokers of the pitch-fork in his face, it was going to prove very difficult.

Agunimon made the first strike against Devimon sending in a barrage of fire. The dark Digimon blocked the attack with wind expelled from his black wings before driving his claw into the ground. His hand seemed to vanish into the floor and only after being struck in the back by a powerful swipe did Ayden realize what had happened. The demon had created a portal and essentially teleported his hand.

Adlimon and the others were ready to step in and help when the room seemed suddenly crowded. Small white Digimon were appearing everywhere, their ivory ethereal forms made frightening by razor sharp teeth and soulless black eyes. These ghostly Digimon appeared everywhere in the warehouse, closing with menacing hoots and howls.

"Bakemon," Patamon said shivering and very afraid.

"More like practice," Haomon said, "Adlimon you help Ayden out, I can handle these pansy phantoms."

Vera stood frozen as she watched Haomon tear through the Bakemon ranks. The feline warrior was truly a sight to behold but she could tell that even with the help of Patamon and Dyrasmon the crowd of ghouls was too numerous. She worked up the courage and waded into the crowd. It happened almost immediately, the brilliant light shone forth from her Digivice and enveloped Haomon lifting the little Digimon off the ground and transforming him into Felehaomon. The proud lion roared a thunderous roar lightning leaping from his mouth as he tore into the Bakemon ranks. Dyrasmon followed soon after with a transformation of her own. Now they seemed evenly matched, especially when Patamon appropriately pursued Demi-Devimon, seeking to teach the treacherous salesmen a lesson.

Devimon batted Glacadlimon away, the icy lizard grasping the demon's hand with his razor teeth sending a chill down his enemy's spine. Agunimon arrived behind him pummeling the winged Digimon with fiery fists forcing the devil to disappear for a moment. Devimon's fists were all of him that reappeared, arriving through portals on the floor to deliver two devastating uppercuts to his attackers. Thompson watched from not too far away trying to offer his friend moral support without getting himself killed by the crazy demon.

Piddomon shielded himself with his wings as the Demon Shout rolled over him. It was still painful but this way it was bearable. The feathers provided a fairly good sound cushion to protect the vital areas of his body. The angel opened his wings with fiery results and this time a few feathers did manage to impact Phelesmon though the damage they did was minor Piddomon could see he had singed the demon's armor. This only served to make Phelesmon angry, the irate devil dived at Piddomon with pitch-fork in hand stabbing it forward and nearly impaling the angel. Piddomon side-stepped the attack just barely and immediately transitioned into a speed attack grabbing hold of his enemy and flying him across the warehouse where they smashed into and right through the wooden wall. Boards flew everywhere out into the autumn as the angel and devil continued their deadly dance.

Agunimon and Glacadlimon knew they were gaining the upper hand on their enemy as the frozen fangs sunk into the back of his leg just before flames struck his chest. Devimon seemed to be exhausted, as though his ethereal fist tricks had drained him of energy. He was stuck using more straightforward attacks now, though his swiping claws were no less painful when they did get a successful hit. The Warrior of Flame looked to the nearby struggle against the Bakemon and saw that they too were tiring of the fight, though nearly two dozen of the ghouls still haunted the warehouse.

"ENOUGH!" a demonic voice screamed.

All watched as Piddomon flew through the building making a new hole in the wall and crashing into the floorboards. The angel was bloodied and bruised but managed to stand up before Phelesmon entered the building once more.

"Devimon," Phelesmon said with his chest heaving, "it's time."

Devimon grew a wicked grin and closed his wings over his body. Suddenly the Bakemon that remained began chanting, each of them started to glow. Their tumescence filled the otherwise darkened warehouse as they coalesced around Devimon swarming over him like insects. The Bakemon then seemed to fade, almost vanishing into Devimon who was now changing before their very eyes. The group turned to Piddomon for support but the angel wore a hopeless expression that stole the courage from their bones.

"I am now NeoDevimon," the demonic Digimon growled.

He was twice as tall now, crimson wings had replaced his black ones and his ashen gray flesh was studded with red markings. His long arms, nearly longer than his entire body, were tipped with golden talons and spiked with crimson spikes. He was truly a terrifying sight to behold and yet there was one amongst the group who felt no fear.

"Let's get this guy!" Solara screamed, "What are you all waiting for?"

"Fools," Phelesmon mocked, "you have no hope of winning against the likes of us."

"Wrong Phelesmon," a booming voice, Agunimon's voice, responded.

Ayden had to believe they could beat both of these Digimon. He had only just met his friends and he wasn't about to lose their first big fight together. He turned toward NeoDevimon with anger in his eyes. Ayden's boldness transferred to the other humans who even grabbed whatever they could find as weapons and prepared to fight if they had to. Glacadlimon and Agunimon charged in together but NeoDevimon stretched out his claws. Black lightning arced from each digit paralyzing them with shockwaves of pain.

Dyrasmon summoned a storm of leaves that seemed to merely glance off the demon's skin. Felehaomon's attack had better success as he sunk his electrified fangs into NeoDevimon's right wing for a devastating Thunder Fang attack. Ayden watched as Felehaomon was cast aside and saw a cut appear on the cat's flesh made by the horrible claws of the powerful demonic Digimon. He had only now regained control of his motor functions. He knew that in their current condition, fatigued from the fight against the Jakimon and the Bakemon, they wouldn't be able to win. There was no other way. He searched for the energy within and summoned the Beast Spirit.

BurningGreymon appeared before them then. Ayden was now manifested as the Beast Spirit of Flame. He could feel the power of the Spirit of Fire feeding his own spirit within and he truly felt as though he could take on the world. He wasted no time, the guns built into his gauntlets pivoted into firing position.

"Pyro Barrage!"

A powerful fully automatic spray of flames emerged from his wrists and impacted against NeoDevimon. If the devil had any illusions of this fight being an easy win they were destroyed by that attack. NeoDevimon spread his wings and let out a roar clawing desperately at BurningGreymon's armored hide to no avail. Even the onyx lightning that leapt from each claw did nothing against his new foe. He dissipated, vanishing from sight. Ayden knew to stay on alert but as the minutes ticked by he wondered if the cowardly demon had truly just turned tail and run from him.

"Keep a look-out for him," he advised the others.

Ayden let out a deafening roar and turned toward Phelesmon. The demon seemed to be toying with Piddomon now, the poor angel bleeding from a set of small wounds and being cut further with Phelesmon's pitch-fork. BurningGreymon struck him in the back of the skull with a fist wreathed in flame. Phelesmon spun on him then screaming as loud as he could. The pain was intense but Ayden held his ground with feet firmly in place and an unyieldingly angry glower. The demon smiled wickedly when he saw his attack was futile. He began taking in a new breath, one that would likely level the entire building if his estimates were correct. BurningGreymon turned to the injured Piddomon.

"You've fought valiantly but now I need you to get these people to safety," he said and the angel nodded solemnly.

The building was clear in moments and it was a good thing too as the entire structure shook and BurningGreymon smashed through the wall once more this time taking the entire thing out and collapsing the roof. Phelesmon emerged unscathed and fired off a series of shorter screams, each time flying in close to claw at the seemingly indestructible read armor of his new enemy. BurningGreymon knew he couldn't take another hit like the one that had brought down the building. He punched at his enemy, trying to hit the elusive phantom but Phelesmon was too quick for that. Out in the open he was a much harder target to hit, even with his barrage of flames Ayden only managed to land one hit on the stealthy demon. He thought for a moment that Phelesmon would run away just as NeoDevimon had. Ayden knew he had to end it soon. He reached inside for the wisdom of the Warrior of Flame. The spirit had a suggestion for him.

"Wildfire TSUNAMI!"

The attack sent out a tidal wave of fire that crashed over the dampened forest and cut through the rain to hit Phelesmon as he tried to fly over the wave. It was too late, he was caught in the fiery tempest and he fell to the forest floor. He reached his feet fast with the help of his wings, but not fast enough as a pyro barrage brought him back down to the ground and sent him sliding away in the mud. BurningGreymon caught the demon and grabbed him by the throat.

"Please," Phelesmon begged, "Mercy."

"Did you show mercy to us? Did you show mercy to Piddomon's brother?"

The demon squirmed and tried to break free using his pitch-fork. BurningGreymon took the weapon and broke it in two. Instantly a light surrounded Phelesmon and though at first Ayden worried the demon was Digivolving, of playing a dirty trick, in fact the light transformed the Ultimate level back into a tiny little indigo imp.

"No, you fool!" the little imp protested, kicking the twenty foot tall dragon but getting a bruised foot in the process.

"I see you won," Piddomon said approaching.

"He won't be bothering anyone any time soon," Ayden agreed reverting into his human form, "I don't know about NeoDevimon though."

"The Celestial Palace will find someone to pursue him," the angel said, "Come, we found a small village not far from here, we will be able to spend the night there. The Destined have earned a rest."

As Ayden entered the village the others each thanked him in their own way. Thompson shook his hand, Vera gave him a hug, Haomon high-fived him and Solara, of course, stole herself a kiss. He felt truly blessed to have such friends and they were truly glad to have him. He had saved their lives and in many ways they had saved his own life from the fate of being stuck in the Digital World all alone. With their sore muscles and aching bruises they all slept well that night. The Destined had earned a rest.


End file.
